Ultramatrix Hero Vampire
by Artzilla406
Summary: this is the same crossover but what if zack is in this? zack x heram
1. Chapter 1

As soon inside of the bus was a person who's reading a comic book. He's seem wearing a school uniform which is he is wearing a green uniform but is unbutton to show he have a red shirt with a with a wide collar and a white tank top inside, blue baggy pants with pockets, he wears a black boots with silver and-blue steel-toed. He wears a pair of black gloves with a blue shell on the backs of the hands, It was none other then Zack orion who remember how he got he got into this situation.

Zack: man, why I feel like this is no ordinary school.

 **Flashback**

as zack and his partner ben was dealing with vilgax and his allies along with the forever knight android drones.

Zack: dude, these forever knights is getting on my nerves.

Ben: no kidding, at least there not major annoying like the original.

Zack: let's get this over with.

They slap there wrists and they change, zack change into a change into a pale skin buffed man with schist and black pants, blue belt with bolts, two tower-like conductor coils on his back, blue finger-less gloves and three bolts on his back, he has the ultimatrix on his heart with three scars, ben change into a crystal humanoid man with a black and green jumpsuit and has the omnitrix on his green and white belt.

?: **POSITIVE FRANKENSTRIKE!**

?: **DIAMONDHEAD!**

Vilgax: tennyason, orion! You two wont win this time!

Diamondhead: how many does it take for him to admit he cant win?

P. Frankenstrike: never, that why he so stubborn along with his pals.

Vilgax: get them!

As the forever knights drones charge in at the hero duos, diamondhead fire crystal shared at them, then slicing then into pieces with his crystal blades and dodging their energy blast from their blaster, P. Frankenstrike charge up electric from his fist then he begin punching them all and even knee their guts and throw them to they other as they exploded to pieces. Diamondhead slammed his fist to the ground make crystal pillar came out, The crystal pillars hit vilgax and his allies along P. Frankeinstrike make a thunder electric clap sending them to the walls.

P. frankenstrike: here we are again villy.

Diamondhead: come on, this is getting old with this tricks.

Vilgax: on the contrary, I got a new trick on my sleeves. (he press the button on the wall)

the walls opened to reveal a dark matter generator bomb.

Diamondhead: what the?!

P. Frankeinstrike: what'd you doing with that?!

Vilgax: just going to destroy your preases planet and half of the universe.

Then dimaondhead shot crystal to trapped vilgax and his allies as they heard countdown noise to see is begin to activate as the two hero turn back to normal.

Zack: is counting down!

Ben: we need to act fast before it to late!

Zack: I have an idea but it's the only chance we have.

ben: okay, let's do it!

Zack: sorry bro, but this is a one man thing.

Ben: huh?!

Zack: this world needs a hero, and I wanted to say thank for being there and show me how to be a hero, (grin while eye smile) so now I'll die as one.

Ben: no, you can't! It won't be the same with you zack!

Zack: hey now, I always be there one way or another, I cant die that easily, so...(he slap his ultramatrix)

he then change into a white and blue robot that has a humanoid white robotic appearance that is taller. He has a dark blue and white body. He has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a blue energy with dark blue bubble-like spheres, and these spheres constantly move on. He has the same energy on his ultramatrix-shaped chest. a crack like on as scar and his head is a pointed, armored helmet and wears the ultramatrix symbol on his blue and white belt.

?: **POSITIVE** **ATOMIX!** Now go! (make an energy bubble on ben then push him far out of the place)

ben: WAIT! ZACK!

P. atomix ignored bens words and start absorbing then make a forcefeild around then give a smile to ben then a giant explosion but a flsh around the forcefeild.

 **End flashback.**

Zack: _true I don't die easily, but I somehow ended in hear and this cloak guy who found me unconscious._

 **another Flashback**

waking up he is in a room that is almost dark.

Zack: ugh, what happen?

?: ah, your awake.

Then zack see a white cloaked person with a cross necklace.

zack: oh hello, where am I?

?: your in my office.

Zack: I see, I'm zack orion.

?: I'm tenmei mikogami, the head master of this place.

Zack: I see (he look around) _I don't sense ben or anyone, seem I'm from another dimension and this guy no human._ Well mikogami, I bet you know I'm not around here, as I'm from another different dimension and seem I land here.

Tenmei: I believe you, you look human but not human at the same time.

Zack: same with you , as I'm classified, I prefer as a mutant but thank you for aiding me.

Tenmei: don't mention it, now I want you to attend my academy.

Zack:(raised his left eyebrow) huh? Academy?

Tenmei: yes, what you are standing right now is yokai academy, a school of monsters, by monsters, for monsters.

Zack: I see, well if I'm gonna go there I want to make some condition in order for that.

Tenmei: very well, name them.

Zack: 1. I wear how I wear, 2. I do what I want but follow class, 3. I don't need to be spy by anyone or anything, 4. my own house , 5. I go to the human world and scatter to know since I'm in a different world, 6. I show and do but secret , 6. I don't do homework , 7. I do this place my way but as a hero I protect in case major enemies, 8. I use my weapons and any allies I know come and I take care of it, 8. I wanna train , 9. I don't want anyone to order me something I don't like cause I maybe a mutant but still part and soul and mind of a human no matter what and 10. I eat or sleep where I go.

Tenmei: that's exactly 10 condition, we'll see what we do.

Zack:(smile) alright then.

 **end flashback**

Zack: _never thought I go school but a school full of monster and yokai, never thought to see the day since I know about them back in my world._

Bus driver: hey kid, we're about to have another student coming in.

zack: really? Guess I'm not the only newbie here.

then a bus door open to see a girl who has long brown hair which is wavy a little at the bottom , her hair beneath her back and brown eyes, she is wearing a green jacket with a brown skirt, she then took her seat as the bud driver close the doors and continue to drive she then look at zack which she blush a little.

Zack: hi there, my name is zack orion. (grin with an eye smile while wave his hand a little)

?: m-my name is taszumi aono.

Zack: well is nice to meet you , look like we're going on the same school.

Taszumi: yeah, seem we are. (in thought) oh my gosh, he is so handsome.

Bus driver: hey you two, are you two a new student in yokai academy?

Zack: uh-huh.

Taszumi: uh yeah

Bus driver: in that case you two better prepare yourself, that's one scary ass school you're going too.

Zack: not my first rodeo as I see scary ass place , but either my bro seen it and I'm one scariest dude.

As taszumi is on a phone who talking with someone

As zack senses they arrive when they got out of the bus they see the ocean is red, a pumkin head scaecrow and school some old trees and crows and black cats even graveyards.

Zack: talk about Halloween town comes in early.

Taszumi hole on to zack's arm as he blushed a little.

Zack: what are you doing?

Taszumi: sorry. (let go of him and blush a little then turn to the school) is that the school over there ?

Bus driver: I watch your back if I we're you.

Zack: well put bus driver.

Then he drove off.

Zack: so who you was talking on the phone Tas?

Taszumi: my cousin but she call me little sister, I should called Kyōko again.

Zack: I see.

As she try to call her but seem no responds.

Taszumi: that strange, I have a single before went to the tunnel.

Zack: well let's go, I know where the school is

Taszumi: okay.

She follow him as he leads them to the school

Zack: to let you know a heads up, this school will fill of monster in their form of humans, some will be nice and some are not maybe, I know your scared but I'll protect you.

Taszumi smiled at him then she hugged his arm making him blush again.

Zack: (clear his voice) a-anyway I know your human and so am I but not no ordinary human as a mutant, and don't worry they have rules in there schools. (then he senses someone coming) incoming!

Taszumi move out of the way but something hit zack is a bike and the one who riding the bike is a girl who have long knee-length pink hair and green eyes wearing the same school uniform and wear a silver cross with a red eye gem like on it as Taszumi fall down from almost got hit by a bike.

Zack: okay, saw that coming, ow my head. (Shaking his head and dusted himself)

He turn to the girl who rode the bike as he blush a bit, the pink hair girl saw him then she blush the same as well.

?: oh I'm sorry I just gotten a little dizzy.

Zack: _so beautiful..._ (shake his head) my bad, I hope your alright. (turn taszumi) hey tas, you okay?

Taszumi: yeah, I'm fine.

zack: okay good (his head bleed a little which the pink hair notice and so do taszumi)

taszumi: oh no zack your head.

?: oh your bleeding, (pull out a napkin)

she came close about to wipe it off which he blush how close and taszumi look a little jealous but she stop as she felt like a smell of blood.

?: I cant, I shouldn't...but that smell..(hold the part of her jacket felt like an itch of the smell intoxicate her)

zack: wait, don't tell me your a vampire?

?: yes, I am. (hold his face)

She then bite his neck to suck his blood make taszumi shocked and moak come back to her sense of what she doing and let go of him.

?: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!

Taszumi: you bit him!

Zack:(Wipe the mark off) no biggie, not no first time get bitten, I'm zack orion and this here is taszumi.

?: oh my name is moka akashya.

Zack: wow is very nice to meet you moka. (Smile as she blush a little see him and his eyes)

Moka: um, are you two going to yokai academy too?

Taszumi: uh yeah, it's our first year.

Moka: that's great, it's mine too!

Taszumi: oh, so what'd you know?

Moka:(acted shyly) I have to ask, what'd you two think about...well about vampires?

Tsuzami: (go up) fine by me, I don't have a problem with vampires a slightest, if you want to call yourself a vampire i'm more power to ya.

Zack:(got up and smile) for me, well vampire are like people, is just there different way that there some good or bad but it doesn't matter since I have no problem, I know some and a lot of them even I can be relate and you are a pretty and great vampire I ever seen.

Moka: (smiled) thank you! (tackle him with a hugged them while giggling) well in that the case maybe you, tsuzami and I can be friend what'd you think?

Zack: that's sound totally awesome Moka, we love too!

Moka: oh fantastic! I was nervous I didn't have any friends here yet, hey zack how'd you know I was a vampire?

Zack: well since we're out of the school, I can detect and tell species or so because I'm a mutant.

Moka: a mutant? (tilt her head)

Zack: _OH GOD SHE'S ADORABLE!_ Yep, but just a special one. (eye smile while smiling as she blushed and so do taszumi)

Moka: _oh god, he's so cute._

Taszumi: _he's so handsome and cute!_

 **Timeskip**

As then class stared but show is a catgirl who have her hair is shaped as cat ears, while wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals and her eyes seem to be closed. Her hair is sandy blond and apparently shines in the sun.

?: well good morning students if your new here welcome to yokai academy, my name is shizuka nekonome and I'll be your teacher.

Zack: _she's a catgirl, cool._

Shizuka: now I'm sure that everybody already knows this fact, but yokai academy is incredibly unique school, one it's exclusively for monsters. (turn zack and blush a little) excuse but can you introduce yourself to the class please?

Zack: sure (get up and walk up to the introduce) yo, the name Zackery masayoshi orion but I prefer zack or z, (grin) hope we get along and please take care of me.

The girls all gush out in glee to meet zack and the guys are jealous that zack is getting the girls attention.

Shizuka: now now everyone settal down, thank you zack, please take your seat.( zack sit back to his seat) Now then, currently this planet is welling under control of humans and now aliens, so in order for monsters like you and me to survive class the only option that we have is to learn how to coexist with them.

Zack: _oh this is going to be a piece of cake._

He look at tsuzami who seem very worried and scared.

Shizuka: and that brings us to our first rule: except in special circumstances as long as you're on campus you must always remain in your human form everybody got that? Rule number two: never ever reveal your monster identity to another student, I'm sure you can see why, everyone will follow these rules right?

?: heh, bunch of boring rules.

Then zack frown a little on the guy who have light skin ,brown hair back and some pierce ears and even one from his bottom lips.

Shizuka: and you are… oh saizou komiya.

Saizou: if we do happen to spot a human why not you just eat him? That's what I would do anyway. (Extends his tongue)

Zack: then no one don't wanna be with a reject toad like you.

Saizou: what was that?! (glared at zack)

zack: did I stutter? (glared back) keep your tongue to yourself or you'll lose it.

Taszumi's thought: wow, zack here sure is brave.

Shizuka: now, now you two, get along and there no chance of letting that happening, because of this school all of the teacher and students are monsters, so no exception got it. You see, this school is close to a giant secret barrier, but even a human got threw of it somehow and wondering in here they will get killed immediately.

Make taszumi drop her notebook but she pick it up and frighten.

Zack's thought: _hmmm then how come it didn't work on taszumi when she arrive here? Good thing I talk to mikogami about of our deal otherwise it'll be a problem._ (look at saizou tongue out and scary taszumi even he almost look at him but zack glared) _and I'm damn sure if any bastard like him try anything funny at her but even I'm half human but I still not let anyone try to think I'm some pushover._

Saiozu: say whatever you want, but I swear I've been smelling a human this whole time.

Zack: the only thing that is smelling is pile of crap who have no taste of manners.

Saizou: why you! (snarl at him)

Then the door opened to show moka enter the class make the guys blush and smile of how cute she is.

Moka: I'm so sorry I'm late.

Shizuka: oh don't worry it's alright, go ahead and introduce yourself.

Moka: hi I'm moka akashiya. (Smile)

Everything is surprised to see her and the boys are talking about how cute she is, this surprises zack and taszumi.

Zack: moka?

Moka: (spotted zack and give him a hug) oh zack it's you! I'm so glad we're in the same class!

Zack: moka! Not in front of the whole class here!

As taszumi felt jealous of mom a hugging Zack

 **Timeskip**

Everybody in the hall ways expectantly the boys are shocked to see moka and zack are walking together with her holding his arm, the boys are extremely jealous of zack and the girls are jealous of moka then taszumi hugging his arm too.

Zack:( turn to the boys as Zack give a death glare) try anything then you'll fate is sealed.

As the boy's shiver in fright then ran off.

Zack: ah you two, I can't walk right and I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea, since we just met and even don't want attention to make rumors about this.

Taszumi: no.

Zack: huh? (turn moka) moka you too?

Moka: I want to have time with friends!

Zack: (sigh) okay but dont let people get the wrong idea, (smile) I wanted get to know each other more.

She smiled back as they went to a vending machine as moka get a tomato juice, taszumi get a soda and Zack get a root beer as there almost touch as taszumi and zack back a little.

Zack: my bad.

Taszumi: no, no is my fault.

Moka: (smile) your both are silly.

She then gently push zack a little but the force hit make taszumi ending up with her smashed on a pillar which surprises zack.

Zack's and taszumi's thought: Man, she strong

As they begin to drink their drinks in a bench as while Zack look at her cross necklace and senses a very high amount of energy but a person in there.

Zack: (drinking his root beer) _I don't think this cross isnt just a necklace or how reflect her beauty, it seem the cross is sealed her true power as a vampire and...her true self...but I wonder why as I can tell this inner power and her is asleep so long I guess, and even an opposite of her but it doesn't matter._

Moka: this is fun!

Zack: yep, three friends together. And even this place have root beer! (drinking it) i hope they got root beer float.

Saizou: (came by) hey there sexy, you name is Moka akashia right? And taszumi Aono correct?

Zack's thought: _for crying out loud._

Then saizou grab zacks shirt and lift him up.

Moka: no let him go!

Taszumi: zack! Leave us alone saizou!

Saizou: so tell me , what a smoking hot chick like you two friends with a numbnuts nobody like this guy, I mean come on.

Zack look down to see his root beer is ruin Then he show a stern look a little.

Zack: hey wart ass, (he look at Zack) it goes 2 ways in this situation, 1. You walk away , 2. I'll walk on your face.

Saizou:( laugh) I like to see you try you little runt. (smirk at him)

Zack:( smirk) very well.

Then zack grab his wrist then idemdly bone crushing it make saizou scream in agony, which he let's got of zack but her didn't let go the bully's wrist as now saizou on his knees, which surprises the students even moka and Saizou.

Saizou: what kind of monster are you?!

Zack: that against the rule orge , but you should know not to messed with a man's root beer and his friends.

kept crushing his wrist then knee his stomach then throw him to the vanding machine then groan in pain as a root beer pop out, roll to zack which he pick it up and open it and drink it.

Zack: so stay in your lily pads or this will be your last croaking. ( turn moka and taszumi) are you two alright?

Taszumi: why are you so hot?

Zack: what?

Taszumi: nothing!

Moka: we're okay, where did you get that strength from?

Zack: let's say I can fight without transformed nor powers, now let's go somewhere alone without the toad here.

They nodded and walked with him, saizou is pissed off that zack for making him look bad

As they got on the roof of the school.

Moka: wow, that was pretty scary, are you sure your okay after that?

Zack: (chuckle while smile) it's nothing, the guy not even stronger since I'm holding back.

Taszumi: you were holding back?!

Zack: yep

Moka: amazing (notice zack's ultramatrizlx) that's a nice watch you have.

Zack: thanks, it called the ultramatrix, as I can transformed into so many different species which are aliens as I can be one of them.

Moka: cool, is there any monster forms in there?

Zack: well more or less but alien version of ghost, werewolf, mummy, frankeinstien's monster and a vampire.

Moka: can you show us?

Zack: soon Moka.

Moka: okay then ( turn taszumi) so taszumi what kind of monster are you anyway ? Oh wait we're not suppose to reveal that to each other are we ? Sorry nevermind you don't have to tell me.

Taszumi: we already know what you are Moka since you told us, well Zack figure your a vampire.

Moka:( hold her face of embarrassed) yeah I know, but when I told you , I have no idea there's a rule here.

Taszumi: you know you dont look like a vampire munch.

Zack: looks can be deceiving ,not all vampire have to look very monstrous or different but can tell by fangs and eyes but vampire born the appearance of a human, Moka here have that cross to keep her true form right?

Moka: yeah, (show her Rosario) look at the rosalie on my chest, if I were to take this off I would chance, I turn into my true form a powerful and terrifying vampire so… that's why I'm wearing it, as a charm to seal my powers away, I can't even take it off myself.

zack: is alright, even if you do transformed or be a different person but your still moka , also in my opinion as your the true self of being part of your inner self there is,(eye smile and grin) I mean i'm still me in many ways and you too, (turn taszumi) right tas?

Taszumi: yeah.

Moka: (hug both of them) I know you two would understand! you both are my friend here.

Zack: hey, that what friends are for.

Moka: (let taszumi go but her arm around zack) and zack, I also want you to know that your my first too in another way.

Zack: uh-huh, glad you like my blood.

Moka: I never sucked anyones blood before, but I want to take it, please zack, one more bite.

As taszumi see moka's fangs again as freak her out but felt like saw something throw zack and moka which zack stop moka for a second then look at taszumi.

Zack: something wrong taszumi?

Taszumi: I-I'm sorry, but I have to go! (run off) seeyah later you two!

Moka: why she leave zack? (turn zack)

Zack: let's go and see. _Something tells me she too scared to get use to this school._

 **Timeskip**

as taszumi begin to pack up as she agree with zack but he's different then her as she just a regular human who cant fit and survive a school fill with monster, so she now with her backpack ready to leave.

Taszumi: _I don't think this school isn't for me._ (She about to leave until-)

Moka: taszumi!

Zack: wait!

She turn to see zack and moka running to her as they stop.

moka: you we're acting kind of weird back there.

Taszumi:(look down sadly and tighten her bag) I just...I think I should go to a human school.

Moka: A human school, why?

Taszumi: look your a great friend moka and I really like you zack but I cant just stay here !

Zack: tasz I know it's hard but-

Moka: no way! You cant go to a human school! You cant! (run to her and grab her bag)

Taszumi: (they tug the bag a little) moka please!

Zack: (Walk up to them) is there something wrong to the human school?

Moka: (look down sad) I'm sorry it's just that I don't like humans very much, (make zack shocked) they can be cruel. I know cause I attend to human school all the way to junior high, I was lonely ,because human don't believe in monsters. I felt so different, it was like , I shouldn't even be their. That all I ever thought about when I was there , but then you and zack said don't mind vampire (tears of joy) and in the first time in all my life I didn't feel alone anymore. (she wipe her tears off)

Zack: _moka, you and I are alike...being treated different...as a nobody._

Tsuzami: but still, what if we turn out to be one of those humans you hate so munch? which you feel the same way with us.

Zack: what she saying is, we're both humans moka, I'm a mutant but I'm still part human.

Tsuzami: (in tears) and the only reason I'm here at all is cause a major mixed up.

Moka: your lying, you have to be, no human could of get here.

Zack: is true, even I thought you both understand but like how my school, I use to be treated as a nobody. Even I use to be a full human until some horrible people of a villain made me their weapon by took everything away from me, now both of you fear and hate me of what I'am like everyone!

His eyes turn pitch black which shocked hem cause they felt what they see in his eyes, a lost to someone, betray, broken heart, suffering, sad, pain alone, rage and hatred. He bring his a hooded black long coat jacket with red flames like but with blue lines on his sleeve then wear it then put his hood up to shadow his face then he flew to the forest in speed.

Moka: zack! Wait! (chase him)

Taszumi was shocked to see zack's eyes did that but she snap out of her shocked then follow moka to find zack.

 **With moka**

She is running thought the forest looking for zack.

Moka: _zack, where are you?_

Then saizou came out of a tree.

Saizou: so where do you think your going? Stick around babe.

Moka: sorry but I'm busy now.

Then saizou then stick his tongue out and start to grow bigger and muscular and his upper uniform ripped off, he has spikes on his shoulders and has claws.

Saizou: I'm about to get busy with my true form! I'm an orc.

Taszumi: (came by) moka! (looked at saizou and shocked) s-saizou?!

Saizou: oh goody! Two babe in a price of one.

 **with zack**

Zack up top of the trees thinking about his past a bit but see how moka is like him and taszumi in this school it's still new to her.

Zack's thought: _It can explain why moka felt like this, but I hate being treated and fear worst as a monster, I will never forgive what dung and his allies did to me, but at least my humanity still remain but...do both humans and yokai accept of who or what I 'am?_

Then he stop and senses moka and taszumi but even saizou make zack's eye turn red.

Zack: that asshole?! He don't know when to call it quit huh? (teleported)

 **with moka and taszumi**

they are laying on a tree covered in saliva.

Saizou: come on babe's what's the deal? I showed you my true form why don't you show me yours? don't tell me a couple of sexy little things like you two is shy?

Moka: for one it's agents school rules.

Saizou: we're outside of school now that rule doesn't mean crap to me!

Then he extends his tongue but zack got in front of the girls, then slice his tongue in half with his claws.

Saizou: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY TOUNUGE AND CLAWS!

zack: (his hand turn back to normal) I told you to keep your tongue to yourself now look at you , a frog on steroids, (turn moka and tasuzmi) and cover two girls with your slime just play wrong (turn to saizou) if this is your monster form I'm kinda disappointed.

Saizou: oh yeah? I like to see what your monster form look like bastard!

Zack: dont wanna waist it.

Saizou growl as he charge at him throwing a lot of fist at him but zack dodge it then grab saizou's fist. Then break his hand as he scream then he knee him to the face, jump up to drop kick him , he scream of pain as this surpeise Moka and taszumi.

Moka's thought: he's amazing. ( blushes red)

Taszumi's thought: my god, he is fucking hot. (blush hard)

Saizou:( getting back up but bruises and some broken bones) Damn you...

Zack: you should've stay in your lily pads, but as a gentlemen the girl should do they honor of the fight,( turn Moka tehn walk to her) okay Moka your turn.

Moka: huh? Me?

Taszumi: but Zack, she can't fight him.

Zack: Not her tasz, (he grab the cross seal from her necklace then remove it which surprise Moka and Taszumi) her other self.

Moka: my rosarie, it's off.

Then everything turn a different color, the red water turn blue and the sky turn red as bats flew our of the dissents and start to cover mokas body.

Saizou: hey, what the hell's this? She looks different and scary that's not the same moka.

Tsuzmi: She's transformed.

Zack: (Smile) into her true vampire form, Inner Moka.

Tsuzmi: so that's the true form of a vampire?

Then the bats fly off of her and moka's appeasements change a little, her breasts and butt are more bigger, Her expressions are much more stern, serious, slightly taller and she now has silver hair and crimson eyes but demonic while slit pupils.

Saizo: oh man, the tales are true, red eyes, silver hair, the overwhelming energy, she's an s-class super monster, a real vampire!

She flick her hair a bit then she felt an enormous energy as she turn to Zack.

Zack: is nice to meet you inner moka, did you sleep good?

Inner moka: yes I have, I have to say, you have an enormous energy that I ever felt, and I like it.

Zack: I see, I was putting the steroid Frog to his place but as a gentlemen as munch I want to break him him into pieces, I let you do they honor since he need to learn to never put his tongue and slime to a lady.

Inner moka: indeed.

Saizo: what the hell ? What's wrong with me ? I mean , she only staring at me but I cant stop shaking.

Then he looking at zack who got his hood up to shadow his face but show glowing bright green eyes as a little black fog and the image of death behind him make saizo begin to shake more even his leg wobble and sweating as a heart beat felt aN enormous energy from Zack like a single strike of death's door awaits him.

Saizou: wh-wh-w-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! WHAT ARE YOU?! (point at him)

Zack: A hero amd death's knight and warden.

As inner Moka smile as she like how Saizou tremble from Zack, which she stretch her arms and yawn as she getting ready.

Saizo: no, this isn't right, hey pull it together man cause if you take down a vampire...

Inner Moka: is time to know your place.

Zack: and leave me and my friends alone!

Inner moka and zack charge at him and roundhouse kick his face as he was sent flying to the wall as crashed there then groaning.

Saizo: yes make and sir, I will remember that. (went unconscious)

Zack:( turn inner Moka) nice kick.

Inner moka: not bad yourself.

Zack: I got to admit, your very beautiful vampite and really strong too.

Inner Moka: thanks

She remove his hood to see his face and look at his ocean/sky eyes deep as she felt her heart beat while a small blush.

Inner moka: your eyes…

Zack: my eyes? What about it?

Inner moka: there magnificent, like real sky or oceans~.

Zack: thank you, (toss the rosario to her) As munch we get to know more and spar sometime inner moka, hope we get along in the future.

Inner moka: of course, and then some~.

That sexy voice of her make zack drop his head as she giggled but she cant help as she look deep to his eyes show how munch and a long deep scar of a darkness of despair and light of hope of who made his life hell by some monster who took all of it away but so munch hate, rage, sorrow, pain and suffer.

Inner moka's thought: he is more like my other self, maybe someday he can find away for us to be together at the same time and heal his pain.

Zack attatch his head as inner Moka put on the rosario back on then flashes to Moka who unconscious as zack got her bridal style.

Zack: gotcha. (turn taszumi who shocked and awe of Zack) what?

Taszumi: that… was… AWESOME!

Zack: I see you enjoy then show. (then he see Moka waking up) hey there sleepy beauty. (smile)

She blushed super red and notice zack carry her like a princess as he let her down.

Zack: I saw your true vampire form and it was freakin awesome, you give the wart ass a major kick.

Moka: oh, thank you zack.

Tsuzami: me and moka wanted to say we're sorry zack.

Zack: but I thought you fear me like one of them, and even I am half human too. (look down a little)

Moka: (hold his check) we don't think that, your zack and nothing more.

Zack: you both really think so? Even I am both human and mutant?

Tsuzami: we don't care about that.

Moka: just be your real self zack, we know that what you are as a great guy.

Zack: thanks you guys, also moka for a great job I'll let you have some drink now and I wanna show a new trick for tsuzami.

Moka: thank you. (bite his neck to suck some blood)

Zack: how it taste moka?

Moka: so, Delicious~.

zack: okay taszumi, wanna see a trick.

taszumi: uh sure.

zack grin as he show fangs almost vampire fangs then walk to her then he it her neck gentle to suck some blood which surprise taszumi and moka.

Moka: did you make fangs?

zack: (stop) yeah, I mimic species' abilities to modified, upgrade and customize it even my form is kinda relate to other undead ones, I only mimic by looking or touching or someone touch me, like you moka who suck my blood and bit me as I mimic it of a vampire's powers of yours.

Moka: wow!

Taszumi: so I'm half vampire?

Zack: not exactly, also I'm gonna show you my alien form now.

He slam his ultramatrix as he transformed into frankeinstrike.

P. Frankeinstrike: **positive frankenstrike!**

Moka: OH MY GOD IT'S FRANKENSTINE'S MONSTER!

Taszumi: wow, that's cool.

P. Frankenstrike turn back to zack.

Zack: yep, to let you guys the truth that I'm from another dimension and a super hero with my bro who taught me a way, my world when alien and human get along to co-exist, not to mention I ended up here and now begin a good school with two friend who are pretty.

They both blushed red after hearing him calling the cute.

zack:(grin while eye smile) so let head back to the school, time to give yokai academy a hell of a time !


	2. Chapter 2

Zack is sleeping in a room then he wokes up then get up yawning as he duplicate himself to train while the real zack go to his own bathroom and taking a shower , since he make some deal as he make his room close to his own house dimensional door connect possible, then he put on his own clothes instead of the uniform but kept the red tie on as he done freshing up then grin at the mirror.

zack: another day and another dollar.

 **Timeskip**

As he begin walking to school waiting for taszumi and moka but heard some guys spotted them.

Boy 35: dude check it out, it's them.

Boy 31: yeah that you transfer student moka and taszumi.

Boy 76: (blow steam out of his nose) they're so hot that should be illegal!

then the girlsmoka: saw zack as they smile but the 3 boys thought they come to them but instead they jump and hug zack's arms as he chuckle and smile.

Moka: zack, it's so nice to see you!

Taszumi: good morning zack!

Zack: (smile) good morning to you too moka.

Boy 31: oh man what the hell was that?!

Boy 76: it's that dame zack guy! He doesn't look like much but apparently he is tough enough to take down that jerk saizou.

the girls getting jealous of seeing moka and taszumi hugging zack

24 girl: that moka and taszumi, I wanna hug the cutie!

11 girl: no I'am!

60 girl: the hell you are! he was strong enough to take down saizo without a sweat!

zack: okay you two, let's go (grab their hands and left)

moka and taszumi blush hard and heart beat fast that zack holding their hands.

Girl 24: how he's is holding there hands!?

Boy 35: oh the jealousy!

Boy 76 oh the agony!

Girl 11: oh come on!

Boys and girls: why couldn't be us?!

Hiding behind the tree is a girl with light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple maid headband that has one gold star on the left side. She has deep purple eyes and thick long black eyelashes , wearing a yellow vest with white sleeves and a skirt and has big breasts which are G-cup and she was watching zack as he is walking with moka and taszumi.

Zack: so girls, I have a game and comic book about batman, we can hang out and do it after class on the roof.

Moka: sure!

Taszumi: okay.

Zack: great, (see moka felt hungry) wants some blood moka? Is nice and fresh.

Moka: (blush emparesly) um, yeah, see I overslept and didn't have time for breakfast.

Zack: go ahead, I don't mind. (smile)

Moka then bite on his neck and start sucking on his blood.

Zack: (chuckle) it tickle when you bite, also I can regenerate my blood all the time to make fully new and good blood.

When she is done she smiled and hugged zack which zack telepathic to inner moka.

Zack: _**morning inner moka.**_

Inner moka: _ **good morning sexy~.**_

Zack: (surprised) _**say what now?**_

Inner moka: _**oh nothing, yet, you have to wait.**_

zack: _**well I was wondering after class wanna hang out with me, taszumi and your sister?**_

Inner moka: _**sure, I don't have anything else to do.**_

zack: _ **good, and I have a trick so you and outer moka can meet face to face.**_

Inner moka: _**ooh, that's interesting.**_

He nodded as he senses someone who seem need some help.

Zack: I'll be back you two, I think someone need help.

Moka: okay.

Taszumi: hurry back.

Zack run to the pond area to see the girl from the tree who is on the ground.

?: please help me.

zack blush a little see how cute and beautiful she is but remind of him a certain someone with beauty and seducing which he sense her.

Zack's thought: _a succubus huh? If morrigan was here, she be rival to her, I know what she try to but I better play along a bit._

He walk to her as she look.

Zack: hey are you okay?

?: it just hit me, I'm so dizzy.

She then look up to zack as she blush of seeing his eyes and even he title a little.

?: _my god, I didn't know he is so cute and sexy._

zack: you alright?

?: (snap out of it) oh I'm sorry, would mind give me a hand here?

Zack: of course.

He help her get up then lay to his chest as her breasts squeeze to his chest as he blushes.

Zack: y-you alright? I don't see any injury.

?: i-i think so.

Zack: let me take you to the school's nurse office.

?: yes thank you so much.

As they walk out of the forest and in at school.

?: I'm sorry I put you put to this zack.

Zack: wait a minute, you're that girl from my class are you?

?: uh-huh.

Zack: well since you know my name, what's yours?

?: oh, my name is kurumu kurono, it's nice to finally meet you properly zack.

zack: well nice to meet you double K (she giggle of the nickname then fake fainted a little as he catch her) you alright?

kurumu: I'm so sorry, is it because of this condition I have with my body

zack:(roll his eyes and play along) a condition? Body?

Kurmu: yeah, every know my breasts spreat out.

Zack: your breast?!

Kurmu: yeah you see? (Then she press her breasts on his chest) they get all that tight from being squeeze or something, if feel like it'll pop open it.

Zack: _like every demon of a succubus, hmm claws that slice trees and carry multiple people at once, flying with wings, speed, reflex, durable, Stamina and hypnotize male that called "charm" but a few minutes. But her way make morrigan have a third sister but she more lustful to me even she sneak naked at my bed when I woke up last year. But her plan seem like to find her Destined One and save succubi from extinction._

Kurumu: I wonder if you like to be friends with me

she send some invisible wave to him as zack notice she try to hypnotize him but no effect, then back away to give her some space.

Zack: (smile) well sure, along with my other friends and you have pretty eyes by the way.

That made her blush pure red and surprise as he not hypnotize by her charm.

Moka: (Came by) zack, what's going on?

Taszumi: and who is that?

Zack: (turn moka and tasuzmi) hey girls! Sorry for the wait a bit, I just show kurmu who from the same class us and she seem okay.

Moka: oh, okay.

Taszumi: I see

kurumu; well we should get going zack, because class is about to start. (She try to use charm again)

zack: well sure is, (walk up to moka and taszumi ) come girls let head back.

Moka and Taszumi: okay.

Kurumu's thought: (shocked) He's immune to my charm?!

 **Timeskip**

Zack, taszumi, moka and kurumu are now in class together and, taszumi, moka and kurumu are glaring at each other, shizuka is continuing to teach the class when the bell rung.

Shizuka: oh look at that I guess we're out of time, well then that will be all today class.

Zack turn to see moka, kurumu and taszumi is gone.

Zack: hmm.

 **With Moka and Taszumi.**

Taszumi: something odd about this kurumu but zack seem his guard is not off.

Moka: yeah, I don't trust that girl, but we know zack dont let something bad happen. (Drinking her tomato juice)

Kurumu: so apparently you're a vampire huh? (Up top of the stairs) well that what people are saying, so is it true? (Land down show a little view of her panties)

12 boy: dude ! Did you see that?!

17 boy: yeah and there totally white!

5 boy: what even better look at the breasts on her!

12 boy: damn those are some fantastic fits!

Boys: those are amazing!

Zack came behind them as smash their head together as their eyes swirling and bumps as he watch kumru do her introduction at Moka amd taszumi.

Kurumu: see I declaration for war.

Moka: a declaration war?

Taszumi: for what?

Kurumu: (walk up to them) yeah that's right, i got this big plan but you two keep getting in the way messing up, especially you Moka.

Moka: what plan?

Kurumu: oh, let me explain, you see I plain is to turn every boy in this school into my personal love slaves an it's been working thanks to my boob trap. Plenty of guys fallijg into it , and why wouldn't they ? I'am a succubus after all.

Zack sweatshop as every guy with heart shape eyes going gaga on kurumu.

Zack's thought: yep, almost like morrigan, if she here the whole boys go nosebleed and she'll steal Kurumu's thunder.

Moka: hey wait a minute, you shouldn't reveal your monster identity to us is against school's rule.

Kurmu: but ! ( got close to her ) You came along with taszumi and all of the sudden the stupid boy fell on you knstead of me ! I hadnt with your man stealing !

Moka: wait we didnt steal anyone we swear

Taszumi: is the truth

Kurumu's: i had enough so they other dqy I doubt I wouldnt lose to you two anymore!

Boy 3: those 3 babe gonna fight ?

Boy 11: for our sake I hope so

Kurumu: i know I have to beat you two and turn about fair play, and that why I try to steal zack away from both of you.

Zack: hmmm is that right? (Turn to the guys show a little black and green aura) you guys get the hell out of here before you'll end up like the war ass saizo.

Kurumu is surprised and jumped a little and turn to see zack behind her then the boys run for their life.

Zack: hey girls, how's it going? (Smile)

Moka: we're doing good.

Taszumi: how munch you heard?

Zack: got here and see what going o-(kurumu came hug Zack)

Kurumu: zacky!

Zack: oh sup kuru?

Kurumu: (smile) oh nothing, love charm.

Sent a strong waves to zack but nothing happen he smirk.

Zack: let see how you like it, wave mind. (his eyes flashes to sent blue waves at her)

Then kurumu's eyes turn dull.

Zack: now wait

Kurumu: (She nodded.) Yes, I will wait. (sound emotionless tone)

Zack:( turn Moka and taszumi) Also I know she a succubus and Immune to her love charm but she not immine of my mind control, I want you girls to play along , my plan I pretend to be hypnotize and Moka spring in action so we can settle it outside to stop this okay?

Moka: are you sure I can do it?

Zack: you accidentally push taszumi to the pillar when we first met, so trust me okay?

Moka: okay.

Zack: (turn Kurumu) you forget what I hypnotize you and you thought your love charm work and plan to take me to the school's nurse room.

She nodded.

Zack: good (smile as he snap his finger)

Which krumu's back to normal and Zack make his eyes look dull to but fake as he wink at Moka and taszumi.

Kurumu: now come on zacky, follow me.

Taszumi: Zack dont listen to her!

Moka: get away from her!

Zack: why? (she lean to him as she smirk at Moka and taszumi)

Moka: you have to believe in us, she's dangerous.

Zack: I think she sweet.

Kurmu: hey there something I just notice, zack smell really good doesn't he moka? His blood must taste really good, that the only reason why you hang around with him isn't? So you can use him for a substitute breakfast?

Zack:(look down then mind control her) no she don't, so how about we go to the school's nurse, it'll help feel better right?

Kurumu: yes. let's go.

Zack:(turn moka and give her and taszumi a kiss on a forehead then smile)I care for you two and moka, I would never think you use me as for food, I share my blood to show how munch I care for you, you wanna heal my pain along tasz and I wanna heal yours moka.

Moka smiled brightly and hugged him and snuggled him and so do taszumi, even inner moka watching it as the Rosario flashes.

Moka: you are so sweet zack!

Taszumi: your amazing zack!

Inner moka's thought: _my, my, he is a sneaky one isn't he~._

zack: is nothing, now let go with the plan, (pull out tear drop) put this on as fake crying so kurumu think that her plan is smooth.

They nodded as the use the tear drop to make it fake tears as zack snap his finger as kurumu back to normal to look moak and taszumi in tears and run off which make krumu think her chances with zack and smirk in victory.

 **Timeskip**

Kurumu and zack are in the nursing room and kurumu is celebrating her "win".

Kurumu: yeah! I did it! I win!(surprise)

Zack: yeah, even not the first time met a demon succubus but few but tell that to morrigan.

Kurumu: (shocked) you mean the first succubus?!

Zack: she and I went way back, you know her?

Kurumu: you kidding? she's a legend to us succubi, she is the first succubus known to monster kind

Zack: I see, also to let know your love charm didn't work.

Kurumu: what?! but you wa-

Zack: pretend and me, moka and taszumi plan this, and I use my hypnotize on you to now realize it until now.

Kurumu: bu-but how?!

Zack: I have my ways of ability, even deal with mind controllers, also I don't appreciate if I did IF I didn't have immunity with willpower, to make moka and taszumi cry so you use me as your slave with one kiss so you can forget it.

But then kurumu hugged his head making his head on her breasts.

Zack: what the hell double K?

Kurumu: your the first boy who ever have that strong willpower.

Zack: yeah,(grab his face) what you doing?

Kurmu: just one kiss zacky~, I promise you wont regret it.

as she about to but zack stop her push her a little.

Zack: no, beside like I said about moka and taszumi, which is why I don't like what you try to do to them.

Kurmu: you like them more then me, don't you?

Zack: hmm? (title his head)

kurumu: don't you! Even I thrown myself at you, truth is, I even done some stuff at you that embarrass me jerk!

Zack: _really? Now she think I'm the bad guy?_

kurmu: now I'm really mad! (she burst demonic wings and her tail) I'm gonna take everything that moka and taszumi love! and smash it all to pieces!

zack: Moka now!

Moka came in the room and push her hard making kurumu fly out the window.

Taszumi:(came in too) woah, it work.

Zack: (thumbs up) nicely done Moka! I know you can do it!

Moka: (hugs him) thank you zack!

zack: your welcome.

moka: so is it true you met morrigan?

Zack: you eardrop? (she nodded) yes I met her back then.

Moka: do you know my uncle demitri too?

Zack: wait he's your uncle?! (eyes wide)

Moka: yep.

Zack: wow, anyway yes I met him as we have a history and a tough battle since I defeat him but spare his life for his crime of eating the blood of they innocent even allied with other enemies but I have him sealed his power with holy spell so he wont pull no tricks or turn anyone to vampires.

Moka: oh wow, you can beat him? Usually no one can't beat him.

Zack: Even he did pissed me off of try to kill morrigan and turning my friend into his slave, I mimic his abilities and his bats.

Taszumi: wow, you are really amazing of fighting a strong vampire.

Moka's Rosario glows as she hear her inner's voice.

Inner moka: well now, I guess we're sparring the next time when I'm out.

Moka: your talking, your my Rosario?

Inner moka: yes and he was quick that the succubus make him her slave and suck the life out of him, but I doubt it will effect him.

Then kurmu came back wrapped her tail around zack's neck then fly out with him.

Moka and taszumi: zack!

Zack: oh you might wanna let go.

Kurumu: not a chance!

Zack: okay then. (he shrugged then open his mouth to bit her tail)

Kurumu scream in pain to let him go, zack then landed on a tree branch, then moka and taszumi ran up to see zack.

Moka: zack!

Taszumi: you alright?

Zack:(get down from the tree branch) I'm cool.

Kurumu: (flew down) excellent, now I can get to kill all three of you at once. (extend her pink nail claws)

She fly to speed at them.

Zack: girls get down!

Make them duck as kurumu flew pass them but suddenly the trees are now cut clean in two.

Zack: wow.

Taszumi: she cut threw those trees like butter.

Zack then see kurmu flew in then impale zack's chest but to everyone shocked he still stand then grab kurumu and threw her to the trees and see his chest healed like nothing.

Zack: well I can see the point of this.

Moka: zack! Are you alright?!

Zack: yep.

Kurumu: y-you can healed?!

Zack: yeah, I'm absolute immortal for a mutant.

Kurumu: I dont believe that. There is no monster or mutant can be immortal.

zack: well you stab me to my heart and I'm still standing, is not prove enough ? anyway time to roll out !

he slap his ultramatrix change into a creature with entire body is pitch black but darkish gray around it and a little bulky with muscular. You could easily see the bones beneath the skin as exoskeleton and minus of the organism, while the claws were s head curved backwards of a smooth cowls covering it skull like a head plate. He has no eyes and the thing's teeth were extremely possesses more exposed sharp fanged teeth along its mouth and spikes on his cheeks. Have a dorsal spine with spikes and 4 long and small spike, 2 long spike at top and 2 small spike at bottom and a long segmented tail with barbed tip long blade and it wear the ultramatrix symbol on his chest, but it is connected to the blue sashes around it.

?: **RAVAGE!**

Moka: wow.

Inner moka's thought: my god.

Taszumi: eep.

Kurumu: holy shit!

Ravage: let's go!

As kurumu flew in at him to slice him but he dodge her swipe but slash a little on him as he begin to sweat green and the green liquid on kurumu's arm sizzle in pain.

Ravage: oh yeah I can sweat through acid and my blood is acid.

Kurumu: how can that be possible?!

Ravage: seem like you cant deal a xenomorph.

Then his forearm pop out a long scale but blades as he screech roar at kurumu who flinch, then jump in speed tackle to her in the forest as she get up to see he's not here but can hear his screech and hissing a bit.

Kurumu: wh-where are you?

Ravage apeared with his tail wrapped around her then slammed her to many trees then throw her up top and he his his blade so slash her down to the ground, then he jump down look at her while open his mouth wide to show sharp teeth and what shock her is his tongue show a little mouth make her shiver then ravage back away then turn to zack then turn to see moka and taszumi who came as zack smile.

Zack: ready moka

She nodded as kurumu then fly up begin to flew at them.

Zack: (walk to moka and look at kurumu) I want you to never underestimate a shinso vampire's power. (he remove the rosario)

Then a big red flashes

Kurumu: what the deal with that light?!

The ocean turn blue and the sky turn red again.

Kurumu: and the sky wants going on ?!

Zack: you'll see.

The bats flew down on moka then she turn into inner moka.

Inner moka: (smile look up at kurumu) sorry to keep you waiting.

Kurummu: are you… one of those rare S class super monsteres? Is this the true power of a vampire?!

Inner moka: why wont you come here and find out? What's wrong afraid you'll lose? Little miss succubus.

Kurumu: you must be joking I'm not gonna lose, no I can't! I'm a very important mission, the fate of my raise is at state.

Zack: I know, but doing this isn't better.

Taszumi: a very important mission?

Kurumu: right! The reason we succubi are scudding men is to fine our destine one, my kind are few in numbers so in order for our race to survive, we must carefully chooses our destine one from a large pool of men to with our love charm. It didn't work on him cause of his will (try to slice inner moka but not since she dodging it) but you got in the way moka! That why I can't let you live!

Inner moka: so thats it? that's way you picked a fight with me? Big mistake.

That make kurumu mad as she charge in at her but inner moka dodge in quick speed which surprise her.

Kurumu: your fast!

Inner moka: and your slow,(grab kurumu's tail) now you'll experience the power of an s-class monster first hand!

She threw her up then the succubus to many trees until she landed on one defeated then look down.

Kurumu: I'm sorry I'll stop it I promise.

Inner moka: (walk up to her with a deadly aura a bit) I got no gerontey of that, so to be safe, I'm going to tear them off. Your wings and tail that is. (Which frighten kurumu)

Kurumu: (shaken) no, please don't do that, I'm begging you.

Zack: (walk up then stand up for kurumu) inner moka, stand down, she is beaten and no need to for that.

Inner moka: are you sure about that? Not only did this succubus try to bewitch you she try to kill you as well.

Zack: I look deeply in her eyes as she not very bax but her extinction of her kind and if she was bad I could've kill her from our fight, would you do the same if your kind is under the extinction?

She thinks about what zack said then smiled at him.

Inner moka: your right, (grabs her roserie but smiled at him) your a smart boy with a strong package, (kiss his forehead) can't wait to hang out with you in normal terms.

Inner moka: your right, (grabs her roserie but smiled at him) your a smart boy with a strong package.

Then suddenly they heard some noise as zack senses and his eyes wide in shock.

Zack: it can't be!

?: oh it is xibalba.

Zack: bane!

Came out is a man with a luchador mask and outfit but seem a skinsuit then tube wires attach to his back.

Bane: oh but I'm not alone amigo.

Then what came out is a monster grey skin, with claws , spikes out of his back and mandibles and glowing red eyes and he almost like a monster lizard.

Zack: goliath! A dungle beast...(gasp) dung! (glared while gritting his teeth)

Goliath: we're here bitches! And we brought favored for everyone!

Zack: spare your got damn favor to yourself!

Inner moka: dung?!

Kumru: as the dangerous triple s-class monster who's heartless?! But I heard he was dead!

Goliath: was thanks to this brat! (point at zack)

kurumu: (turn to zack) you killed him? THAT'S AMAZING!

Inner moka: impressive.

Bane: and now he return , want vengeance, I'll break you xibalba.

Zack: like you ever does.

Golaith: no bane! Let me do it! I want vengeance for him killing my master!

Bane: very well.

Golaith charge at zack then jump up to slice him but he dodge it then golaith use his tail to swat him but he stumble, then zack roll to the ground to avoid the fire breath, he punch the monster face which he growl at him.

Golaith: we'll tear you apart, just like dung did when he took everything from you and made his ultimate weapon. (that make inner moka, taszumi and kurumu shocked and eyes wide)

Inner moka: that monster tried to turn zack into a weapon?!

Goliath: oh that's the best part, he even took his father's life and orion didnt even protect...his little sister.

Zack eyes shadow then he took a deep breath as inner moka, kurumu and taszumi can see his pain but fury.

Taszumi: zack...

Zack: never mention it out, also taszumi, kurumu and inner moka, it time to show you what I am now, thanks to...him.

Zack walk out of the shadow then show a pure snowy white, and his skin became light teal blue with a few black scar lines running all over his body. Even the two red marks on both crossing his eyes has turned black. Zack's clothing started to change, as well that look torn and old from dead. His layered red t-shirt became grey and was ripped around the stomach region to reveal not just his teal skin but also an exposed ribcage.

The long sleeved black hooded jacket had some major rips on the upper right shoulder, right elbow, back, and left ribcage, along with the sleeves and two tails that reach the ankles torned to give a ghostly vibe. The flame prints on the sleeves and bottom part were now a neon green, his dark blue jeans had a huge hole on where his right knee is, and black sneakers that now had some neon green.

His black gloves were now metal gauntlets that required neon green claws with a black sphere and tiny diamond-like green in the very center located on top of each hand. Finally, Zack opened his black circle eyes to show green emerald.

Which made iner moka fir the first time scared, taszumi is terrafied but felt hurt to see what dung did to zack, and kurumu covered her mouth and teared a little seeing what dung had made zack into.

zack: consider I'm a ghost Artficifal, (turn to goliath and his eyes turn black and red pupil) and now goliath ! I'll take your life (he extant his claws into blades)

Then they both charge in speed then jump as zack slash his face then impale him to the ground then slice his torso then stabbing until ddoge back from his firebreath, zack deleiver a bonecrushing kick to the ribs and slice his head off and zack's claws turn back to normal and turn to bane.

Bane: now I'll break you.

zack: you wish.

then slap his wrist and change into a vampire-like alien with pale-blue skin and sharp white teeth. He wears a black and blue jumpsuit with the blue chest plate almost look like a bat and He wears black fingerless gloves with blue streaks and the fingers that possess sharp claws, has blue markings on his suit, and wears a blue mask with spikes on it. His head is rather shape of a bat ears and blue eyes. His head spikes are part of his suit and they do not cover any part of his body. also has blue flaps under his arms but he had a black and red cape, and the ultramatrix symbol on his chest.

?: **POSITIVE WHAMPIRE!**

Inner moka: hello sexy~. (lick her lips while smile sexy)

Taszumi: oh wow. (blushed)

Kurumu: if he has an inccubas form, I'm going to faint.

Bane turn the button as green liquid going to him as veins all over his body as he grew a little taller and more muscle as he like a juggernaut.

Bane: Die Xibalba!

P. Whampire: like you can try, but wont succeed.

He charge in speed but P. whampire just standing as he dodging bane's fist and kicks as he using his speed but P, whampire sniff him.

P. Whampire: rotten with venom like always.

he thrust his hand to push bane to hit him many trees.

p. whampire: who's next?

bane roar as he jump up as P. whampire easily fly off

P whamprie: guess he not giving up yet.

as Bane grab a tree to swing him but P. whampire easily slice it in half then he deliver bane a combat fist to his face ,ribs then elbow his stomach then did a 360 roundhouse kick send him crash to the ground as he stumble to get up.

P. Whampire lift his wings shape of a wings then all the bats swarming all around which awe inner moka, kurumu and taszumi to see all the bats while the moon turn red.

Bane: I WILL BREAK YOU XIABLE! THEN THE BAT ~!

: no, I break you till you know your place.

as the bats flew up as P. Whampire lift his hand , the bats regroup to form a fist, then P. Whampire slammed his fist to the ground which the bats as a giant which slammed bane as now the bats flew off the show the injury bane as he shaken in fear seeing P. Whampire as his cape blowing a bit and eyes glows, he grab him and lift him up close to his face that he hiss.

P. Whampire: tell dung we'll settle this, but this time never cheated out death from his sins.

he back his fist then deliver a big punch sent bane flying very far, the bats now flew away then turn to the girls.

P. Whampire: that take care of that.

Inner moka: that was, amazing~.

taszumi: so cool the way how you summon those bats !

kurumu: so hot.

P. Whampire: (walk up to inner moka) what'd you think? a very own alien vampire form of mine.

Inner moka: I think, that your sexy as hell.

Zack: yeah but your one sexy hell of a vampire I ever seen.

Inner moka: thank you, so what they about you and that ghost form.

Zack: yes, all of dung doing of what made me, that why I'm half human. (she petted his head)

Inner moka: that won't let me see differently about you, and your hair is soft and your eyes still perfect.

Zack: (smile) thanks, as you may some of my blood, consider I like you and moka a lot along the girls, my lady Dracula.

Inner moka smirked then kissed his lips, shocked zack even taszumi and kurmu is jealous, as inner moka bit a little on his bottom to taste blood while kiss then he accept the kiss but deep make her moan a little.

Inner moka: _so, delishios~, so amazing~._

Zack:(break the kiss and hand her the Rosario) like the taste? (smirk)

inner moka: love the taste, and the kiss too. (kiss his forehead)can't wait to hang out with you in normal terms ,seeyah around my sexy mate.

she put it back on to turn back to outer moka unconscious but zack got her which he smile.

kurumu: so zack, why you save me ?

zack: cause is the right thing to do as a super hero, beside I hope one day you'll find the perfect person who's your destine one.

 **timeskip**

 **the next day.**

Zack: the roserie talked to you too?

Moka: is weird huh? maybe the seal getting weaker or something.

Zack: naw since you two are a flip of a coin, your inner self speak to you perhaps telepathic and I can speak to her with my telepathic.

Moka: really?

Zack: yeah.

Moka: I see, but why I felt a heavenly touch and taste on my lips?

Zack: oh your inner self give me a kiss and bite my bottom lip to taste the blood with it.

That made moka blushed supernova and steam came out while holding her cheek.

Moka: s-so that mean I k-kiss you?

Zack: yep, I have no problem at all.

That just make her blush even more.

Taszumi: anyway it was cool moka, zack transformed into his mutant form of a ghost and an alien vampire to take down this bane guy and goliath.

Moka: oh wow! That's amazing!

Zack: yeah, do you know about dungeon the corrupt dragon?

Moka: yeah.

Zack: well to let you know moka, (he turn into his ghost form which shocked and gasp moka in tears cover her mouth feeling the pain he have so munch) he's the one who took my father and made this ultimate weapon, that why people use to fear and hate me as a monster...that's the reason I'm a half human and half artificial ghost.

Moka then hugged zack and so do tsuzami as moka hug his forehead to hers and taszumi petted his hair, same with moka.

Moka: is okay zack, you no longer be alone nor in pain.

taszumi: you will have a family again to healed your heart, I know it.

Kurumu: (carry cookies in the bag) good morning! Hi zacky!

That make moka and tasuzmi got out the hug by surprise.

Zack: morning kuru.

Kurmu: I bake some cute little cookie for us, how about you and I eat them together?

Zack: (Sniff and eyes wide) it's that root beer cookies!?

Kurumu: yep!

Zack: GIMME! (zoom in and eat it) how'd you know?!

Kurumu: (giggle) I have a good hunch.

Zack: thanks K!

Taszumi: wait why are you asking zack?

Kurumu: oh come on, did I told you that I was searching for my one and only distend partner for life didn't I? (they nodded) well, I decided that is zacky.

Moka and taszumi: WHAT?!

Zack: huh?! Really?!

Kurumu: hey it's your fault sence you saved my life the way you did, now I'm totadly in love with you!

She then press her breasts on his chest.

?: hold it right there! That my zacky!

zack: oh grod, I know that voice... is morrigan.

The group turn to see a woman with long green hair, a very revealing black onesie, has boots, purple leggings with bats, she has devil like wings on her lower backs and little ones on her head and has pink arm clothing.

moka: is her!

kurumu: the first succubus, Morrigan Aensland!

Zack: oh hey Morrigan, long time no see.

Morrigan: hello zacky, (pout cutely) your so mean leaving me out on this.

Zack: I didn't expect ending up here as I was gonna visit you after my mission, but how'd you find me and know where I am?

Morrigan: that's a secret, but now (snatches him) mine!

Kurumu: hey! he's my destine partner!

Morrigan: oh please newbie, not even your breasts couldn't get him as, he need a real pro. (hug her breasts to his face) like mine~.

Kurumu: (grab his arm and pull him to her) no! Me is my destent one! Give him back!

Taszumi: no he's mine! (grab his arm to pull him)

Moka: stop it! Zack is mine and mine alone! (grab zack, then bite his neck to suck his blood)

morrigan: so you must be demitri niece's huh? So you like my zacky too?

Moka: YOUR ZACKY!? HE'S MINE!

Kurumu: NO MINE!

Morrigan: you two are out of your league! He's mine!

Taszumi: mine!

zack's thought: well this can be more interesting by a minute (sweatdrop)


	3. Chapter 3

Zack is walking thought the halls until three students came in front of him.

Zack: huh? (title his head)

student 1: we would like to have a word with you zackry orion.

Zack: and what is that?

Student 2: YEAH ABOUT YOUR CLOTHING!

Zack: wha?

Student 3: it's agents school rules, you better change into your uniform ASAP.

Zack: I made a deal with the headmaster in some condition when I first arrive here , and part of it I can wear whatever the hell I want, so I choose the clothes that I wear that is the real me. So please excuse me and I be appreciated that thank you. (he walk off from the 3 students)

Student 1: (grab his shoulder) your not going anywhere, you have to follow school rules or we'll make you get expelled.

Zack: let go of my shoulder or you'll be expelled from no mercy from me.

student 3: we don't care about that, we're going to punish you for violating school rules.

Student 2: and your going to like it, like that stupid hair of yours.

Zack got an angry tick mark as the 3 students shiver in fear by a killing intents , then they scream of a bone crunching and he use a bat to whack them and kick their nuts, as the 3 students are now got missing teeth, a lots of bumps on their heads, broken bones, black eyes, bruises and bleeding broken nose as they groan in pain.

Zack: (dusting his hands out and walk off) I hope you three gentlemen have a good day, chao ! (In thought) now to check how I did in my exam.

as he walk there the girls gaga and glee on zack.

Girl 64: IT'S HIM! IT'S ZACK!

Girl 72: HE'S SO DREAMY!

Girl 32: HE'S SO AMAZING AND CUTE !

Zack sigh as he don't wanted as he saw taszumi.

Zack: yo Tasz!

Taszumi: oh hey zack!

Zack: how you did in your score?

Taszumi: (drop her head) I did bad, and I wasn't even prepared.

Zach: oh is okay, it just new as you'll do good next time, let see how I did.

He look at the board and see he found that he is on number 3.

Taszumi: woah! Your is really high!

Zack: I guess I'm a quick learner as always. (chuckle nervous)

Moka: oh my gosh, your great zack! (hugs him)

Girl 72: oh come on! Why is they with zacky!

Girl 20: damn that moka and taszumi! Always get zacky first!

Girl 11: those bitches!

Boy 40: damn orion! I envy him!

Boy 62: why him?! this is forbidden!

Zack: hey you did pretty awesome too moka at the test, your very smart.

Moka: oh (blush) thank you.

Zack: hey taszumi, if you want we can study together with moka.

Taszumi: I would love that. (hug his arm)

Morrigan: don't forget me zacky~!

Come morrigan in a school uniform but her chest reveal unbutton.

Zack: hey Morrigan, I see your score and you did sweet!

Morrigan: well, they can't have all the fun, and I almost got up to you.

Kurumu: oh man, I suck.(anime tears and hug zack's face to her breasts) zacky, can you help too? 

Zack nodded even he cant speak being muffle, then all the boys and girls are all super jealous and they are getting angry at zack (the boys) and the girls for hugging zack (the girls).

But watching them is a little girl, She has short black hair and purple eyes. At school, she wears does wear a uniform, but instead, a witch's typical outfit or properly, "witch's outfit", but she still sports the same uniform skirt. She wears a black witch hat that droops down sometimes, a pink top, and a pink corset.

She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes.

In the second serialization, her "uniform skirt" had an undergo from the skirt of the school's uniform to a dark-colored waist-length to belly length skirt or "shirt holder" which its color is unknown due to the manga illustrations appearing in black and white and holding her magic wand.

As the young witch girl spying from the pillar on zack and they other but looking at moka the most.

Student 1: congratulations in order yukari

she turn to the 3 students who zack beaten and they have some bandages wrapped and bandage as the swelling are good and some bruises, some missy tooth.

Yukari _: is the guys from my class._ What happen to you three?

Student 1: is nothing important, just an accident, as expecting your the under spotted number one student of this year, well Zackery here seem catching up to you.

Yukari: I can see that, but he is close.

Student 1: yeah and I guess somebody knew what there doing when they let you skip over your grades huh? but you hear this, don't press your look, your gonna pay the price.

Yukari: press my luck?

Student 2: yeah that's right! For example: that stupid witch costume of yours!

Student 3: (look at it) it's agents school rules you better take them off.

yukari: yeah but this is my-

student 1: as your class president, the fact you even here giving me a headache so spare me the sob story.

they all laugh at her but didn't know yukari put her wand behind shake it a little then 3 bath tub pan on their heads as she laugh at them.

yukari: it serve you right you stupid jerks

student 1:(get up and pissed then show claws) why you little brat ! don't you know who I 'am ?! I'll teach you-

then he gawk as a hard punch to his stomach as yukari see zack punch him hard make the student 1 cough off spit mixed blood which surprise yukari and the rest of the boys and girls to see even moka, kurumu, morrigan and taszumi catch up to zack to see what happen.

Zack: (back his fist away and smile wave his hand a little) oh hi again lizard-boy, sorry to bump in but you really leave yourself wide up, bad move. (chuckle)

Student 1: not...funny...(he hold his stomach in pain then drop down unconscious)

zack: take your boss and skidaddle before your next (glared at the 2 students)

Student 3: oh man let's get out of here!

Student 2: we wont forget this orion!

The two carry the unconscious student and run for their lives.

Morrigan: that's my zacky.

Zack:(turn yukari) you okay? did those scaly nimrods hurt you?

Yukari: no they didn't, thank you.

zack: is nothing, wanna get some grubs?

Yukari: sure.

timeskip

at the school cafeteria.

Yukari: oh thank you so much zack, you really save my neck back there.

Zack: is nothing, those 3 idiot did it again.

Yukari: you know them?

Zack: well now, (he pouted) as those 3 jerkasteer came in my face and have a problem with my clothes and say my hair is stupid the way it is.

Moka: they said that?!

Morrgain: (pet his head) but your hear is soft and silky~.

Zack begin to purr which make moka and morrigan blush a bit of his cuteness but zack shake his head realize what he doing a second ago.

Zack: ignore what you heard and thanks morrigan, they're jelly cause they don't wear their own clothes or natural hair, so I beat them up as I warn them but they don't listen.

Yukari: oh so your the one who beat them up, well they are jerks oh I didn't introduce myself, my name is yukari sendo.

Zack: zack orion.

Moka: yeah I heard of you, your in the same grade as we are but your 4 year younger right?

Taszumi: 4 years ago huh? Wait did you skip a few grades or something?

Moka: woah, I guess that mean your super smart are you? and your outfit rocks!

Morrigan: sure is, and cute.

Zack: an 11 year old with a very skills brains, nice.

Yukari: oh that's very nice of you to say but not they impressive one, your far the most beautiful I ever seen moka, your kind hearted, your smart, and cool.

They look at her acting shy and mumble as she about to say it out loud.

Yukari: you see, I uh, you should know...I love more then life itself moka! (tackle her)

Zack:(turn his head at her groping moka's breasts) _what fuck?!_

Yukari: (kept fondling moka's breasts) everytime I pass threw the hallway I'm more and more in love with you, so I decide your the one.

Moka: huh what'd are you saying? what'd you mean the one?

Yukari: well duh, (an eye smile and smile) I want you to be my girlfriend!

Morrigan and taszumi: huh?!

Zack: _why would a girl who is a kid have another girl as girlfriend who is a teen?! Where'd she get that stuff from?!_

Moka: well uh, I can be a girl and a friend.

Yukari: yippie! (lean her head to moka's chest) I'm so excited about this!

Zack: _is she for real?!_

 **Timeskip**

They are now in the hallways and the other students are blushing on how yukari is holding Moka b***

Moka: uh, I'm listen, yukari could you...

Yukari: (giggle) has anyone told you your breasts are bigger then they look?

The guy about to say something but see zack showing his shotgun as he shut up then zack along morrigan and taszumi walk up to moka and yukari.

Yukari: I'm glad as a pancake such as myself, so getting to squeeze one like yours is a dream come true.

Moka: uh yukari could you let go? I kinda feeling weak.

As zack pull yukari up to separate moka.

Yukari: hey would you do that?!

Zack: sorry but that not right fondling her in public since she my girlfriend.

Morrigan: it need to stop.

Taszumi: yeah your both girls!

Yukari: I knew you'll show up at some point.

Zack: indeed yukari sendo, clam to be smart, exceed in grades, athetic abilities are developing and still a needy kid.

Yukari: yeah, zackery orion or zack, smart, manage to bend the rules a little, athletic are high and clam to be strong, not to mention other are unknown, (turn morrigan and taszumi), Morrigan Aensland higher grades, the first succubus, magic, athletic are high and the strong which is an honor to meet you in person and taszumi aono average grades, athletic abilities well below bare, you have no useful skilled at all, I couldn't imagine for a half fake star.

Zack: taszumi is new here, she still working on adapting and getting use of this school and their work, no need to look her down because of your skills because your number one from the exam, not all of us are perfect.

Yukari: now you lesion and you listen good here along with your buddies too zack orion, I don't want my darling moka to be sole by a creep like you!

Zack: huh? Creep?

Yukari: so I'm declaring war on you! (pull out her wand at him)

Zack: say what?

Yukari: magic wand blomed in bubble, magic wand brooms and bucket! Abracadabra!

Then suddenly the locker open brooms and buckets flying towards zack but it phase threw him as zack use intangible.

Zack is that it?

Yukari: what?

Zack turn to see the brooms and bucket attacking taszumi.

Moka: taszumi!

Morrigan: knock it off yukari.

Taszumi: these things are possessed!

Zack: no yukari is a witch, she using magic from her wand. (his hand glows) I got this.

He cast a spell to put the brooms and bucket back.

Zack: impressive magic yukari but cant use them to do mean stuff, even I use my magic as mage for some things.

Yukari: grr.

She use a bucket to dump a bucket of water on zack as he now wet which yukari laugh at but zack shake it off.

Zack: lay it off yukari, come on morrigan let take taszumi to the school nurse.

Morrigan: okay.

Morrigan carry her to the nurse's office as then zack put some bandage as along kurumu there help drying off zack with some towel, then zack turn to kurmu who talking to someone like a 4th wall break.

Zack: who you talking to kuru? are you breaking the 4th wall or something?

Kurumu: (run to him) I'm sorry about that.

Zack: is alright not the person who do it, anyway thanks for drying me and you okay taszumi? Sure she didn't mean too.

Taszumi: yeah, but she won't let you talk to you zack.

Morrigan: well she maybe smart but as kid she need to learn it.

Kurumu': _yahoo! That means I'll get the chance with zacky! Way to go yukari!_

Zack: I heard that.

Kurumu: you can read minds too? Ooh, thats dirty~.

Morrigan: I know~

Zack: don't try to get the wrong idea (as morrgian and kurumu begin crawl sexy at him) what you two doing?

Morrigan: oh nothing~.

Kurumu: why don't we have our own fun time~?

Taszumi: hey is no fair!

Zack: well anyway I heard about as she have the brains but some people hate her guts perhaps what she and I are alike but except doing some mean things for example pranking, and that make it worst.

Kurumu: yeah, (hugs him) also I know you can talk her out of it.

Zack: hope she understand.

As yukari is outside of the window hearing all this.

Yukari: zack my most despised and hated rival I'm going to beat you so bad you'll never walk again! (pull out a doll string with a picture of a face) this is my voodoo doll! And it got your name all over it (got zack's hair to put it in) just to tuck zack's hair inside and...

she move the doll left to see the react to zack but nothing happen.

Yukari: what? Why didn't this work?

hmm , perhaps time for plan b (use taszumi's hair)

as she make the doll move it arms as taszumi's arm grab zack's hair to strip him which surprise them.

Morrigan: wow didn't know your so bold taszumi.

Zack: what you doing tasz?

Tazsumi: (blush infrno) i-i don't know! My body is moving on its own! I-i didn't really mean it. (then she punch herself) ow! what the (kept punching herself)

Kurumu: what's going on?! 

as kurumu, morrigan and tasumi look at zack's chest and his muscle along pec and chest, which make taszumi turn red while steam came out of her head as he a nosebleed and the succubi purred and wag there tails while the first succubi lick her lips.

Yukari: a girl like her don't deserve a pair of breasts like moka's, (she giggle) I'll find a way for zack to give up and get graing with the succubus duos there.

Moka:(came by open the door) man I didn't think I was gonna loose her.

As taszumi folding kurumu's breasts and even kurmu fondling morrgian's reast as they moan but zack stop them since while he put his shirt back on.

Zack: I know who behind this, (turn moka) oh hey moka.

Moka: what's going on?

Yukari: and yank!

Taszumi pull down zack's pants and underpants while kurmu pull up his shirt again.

Zack: what the fu-

Moka: whats going on here?!

as the girls blush hard while a little blood to stared at zack's bottom part and his torso.

Kurumu:(blush and nosebleed) _my god, he is such a hunk!_

Morrigan: _huba huba mama like._ (her little bat wings show up and flapping)

Taszumi: _so hot! So hot! So hot! So hot! So hot! So hot! So hot!_ (a lot of nosebleed)

Moka: _wow~._ (a lot of steam out of her head)

Inner moka: _oh mama, me like very much._ (lick her lips)

Zack pull his pants and underpants up while his shirt down ,then he use a voodoo doll of yukari then pull a needle then point it, at her butt.

Zack: bop.

Yukari: OW!(jump up rubbing her butt)

the girls turn to see her.

moka: it's yukari!

Yukari: uh oh.

Random bat: busted wee!

Zack: _a bat?_

 **timeskip**

Taszumi: look I cant take this anymore, we got to do something here!

Kurumu: well she really didn't bother me that munch.

Morrgian: calm down taszumi, also kurumu I agree with you after what happen.

Moka: relax she just a little kid it's not big of a deal.

Taszumi: oh come! That's no excuse- (zack put his hand to her shoulder to calm her down)

Zack: I understand is bothering you and others but moka is right but, (turn yukari) yukari if you keep this up as you'll stay like this and make people believe what they say about witch.

Yukari: who cares I'm a genius alright? As fare I concern people aren't my level then why the heck should I waste my time make friends anyway? What's the big deal? I've been alone for a very begging.

Zack: really? Then how long can you mask your pain and lonesome by hiding is like nothing? After seeing how munch, if your genius to prove, then why can you make friends who cares about you if you can find a way how instead of like this?

He then change into his ghost form and yukari was shocked and frighten but see his eyes of beyond pain and stuff.

Zack: cause for me I've been alone for too long, I use to e something but at my school they all ignore and say I'm a nobody, I got dump and betray even use by my ex-girlfriend(shocked the girls). After what a monster did to me, abuse parents, lost two people I cared so munch but the humans was afraid and hate what I am. As I've been alone of my lost that I use to have nothing, until I found hope who healed my pain and lost...so tell me...would like to be in my shoe and live like this to be nothing?

Yukari start thinking on what he said and look at him then she ran off.

Taszumi: wait yukari!

Zack: let her get some time to think (turn back to normal)

Then yukari walk off and see in zack's eyes that so munch he been to munch just like how she was, in his green emerald eyes of a ghost form like he seen and been through death, lost, hate and all they other he endure and carry the burden. Not to mention of two lost important person he said, even surprise he use to have a girlfriend but never thought she break and reject his heart like he's trash.

Yukari: _I have no idea that zack can be that alone of suffering, perhaps he's right, I should go and-_

Then something bump into her make her fell down.

Yukari: ow! That hurt you moron! why'd want you watch were you going?! You jerk!

Student 1: well I supposed compared to you that almost anyone can be considered a moron couldn't they?

Yukari: the class president?

Student 2: well if it isn't little miss rule breaker.

Student 3: you gone up and made the president angry.

Yukari: well that doesn't have anything to do with you guys so leave me alone!

Student: oh but it does, you see( walk to close at yukari as he pick her arm up) when ever the student is discrupt the class, discipline is our responsibility to teach them a lesson.

Yukari: huh?

 **with zack and they other**

Zack:(growl) those 3 rotten jerk got three strikes!

Moka: what's wrong zack?

Zack: those lizaretards trio that I beaten as I smell they got yukari!

Moka: oh no! (run away) we have to save her!

Zack: right behind you moka.

Taszumi: you really care for her for what she did?

Zack:(turn taszumi) indeed, not only she and I are alike, but witches are like a link between human and monster, such as I'm now.

Zack catch up with moka to save yukari from the 3 students.

Morrigan: he's right taszumi, I know well history as witch are treated from both human and monster sometimes.

Kurumu: yeah but neither one , a long time ago people says that witches are link between monster and human being, now a days they think there half monster like zack's said.

Taszumi: half mosnters?

Morrigan: they aren't exactly accepted by humans either.

Kurmu: back in the day thing went pretty, they have witch trail and witch hunt , they always being a hated people.

Morrgian: as that why zack share the same thing and bond to her, yukari doesn't feel like accepted by anyone, she always felt alone from the begging. As for zack even humans treat him that before got worst, so he have his brother help him and ben never give up, so now he doing the same with anyone who share his pain, that what makes him a hero.

Taszumi: I see, that just like me.

Morrigan: now let's go help zack and moka along the way!

Taszumi and kurumu: right!

 **With yukari**

She is being dragged by the three students through the fog, then the first one throw her to the tree.

Yukari: hey what's your problem?! That hurt!

Student 3: "that hurt! That hurt!" why don't you cry about it your voice is disgusting.

Student 1: yeah, disgusting is exactly right, it makes me sick!

Then all three of them change, there skin turn green, they grew tails and claws, reptile yellow eyes and grow bigger as they now looks like lizardmans.

They begin walk close to yukari as she held her wand in defense.

Student 1: you are nothing but a disgusting snot no shrimp ass punk bitch! The thing like you don't belong here!

Then she remember of a flashback of how the 3 female students talk to her badly and mean which cause her to bring their skirt down to embarrass them as yukari laugh at them and even another flashback of what zack said to her and how there alike.

Student 2: what's the mater, cat got your tongue?

Yukari: magic wand attack!

Student 1: oh shut your damn mouth!

As she chant her spell the first lizardmen bite on her wand and broke it

yukari: oh no he ate my magic wand!

Student 1:(spit it out) gross, I never tasted something terrible in my life!

Student 2: so what'd shall we do to this one?

Student 3: I'll say we'll eat her, they're plenty of fogs, nobody cant see us.

Student 1: (open his mouth to show his tongue) yeah...that's a good idea, she a pretty little runt but at least take the tase out of that wand out of my mouth. (laugh evil)

Yukari: oh no! Please help me!

Moka: get away from her!

As they turn to see moka, taszumi, morrigan and kurumu.

Yukari: guys is you!

Student 1: well, well look who it is.

Student 2: I just have a great idea boss, how about we eat both of them?

Student 3: but where is Zackery orion guy?

Then they heard a cackle that send chills to their spines as the fog look cold, and darker a bit as they here his voice echo.

Zack's voice: you three geckos don't know to quit huh?

Student 1: o-orion!

The 3 lizarmans look around as they cant find him but they're shaking a bit of fear.

Zack's voice: think just because your a class president and act like you can be a tyrant by make people down cause your high mighty foolish reptiles? Dealing with me is one thing but now your picking on yukari because she both human and monster? It doesn't matter! You don't know what is like to be down both side of society, so here my 2 option. leave her alone and go... or if you think you have the stomach and try to fight the death's warden.

Lizardmen 1: you think we're just going to leave her for all the rules she has broken?! Never!

Zack's voice: ohh..I think you matter the rule in your way cause you act like your a ruler, you don't understand her of how the burden and pain...but you said never...very well.

As they heard foot step as they see zack in his ghost form but his hood shadow his face show glowing red eyes and smile of a jack o lantern.

Zack: I don't mind have 3 yummy lizard to grin and tenderize...cause now your in death's playground.

Student 2: (charge at him) showing yourself in your true for is a violation to the rules!

Student 3: yeah (charge too) and dying your head is agents the rules as well!

As they bit zack's arms as no pain as the 2 students yell in pain holding their broken teeth.

Student 2: what kind of monster is he!?

Student 3: he's not like any monster I have ever heard of.

Zack: you guys are hypocrite and is like you never see a ghost?

Student 1: a-a ghost?!

Zack: but I'm more then that!

He speed in then bite the student 2 's piece of skin and rip it off with his teeth.

Student 2: AHHHHH! HE BIT ME!

Zack chew it up and swallow it.

Zack: tasty, not bad.

They all charge at him as zack easily dodge their claws and tail as he double the 2 students ,then he punch the student 1's face send him stumble as he held his face in pain.

Zack: now to show you why you upset the dead! (a blue flash around him)

He then change into a mummified being with white bandages, two loose straps, a black with red line pharaoh piece on his head, a black with a silver line end tunic, black and blue line forearm and leg bans and the ultimatrix is on his blue belt.

?: **POSITIVE SNARE-HO!**

Student 1: he has more then one form?!

Student 2: A mummy?!

Student 3: impossible! What is he?!

Moka: woah! So cool!

as P. snare oh stretch his limbs to hit them but dodge it but they cant find him as they see him form the left but vanish as they heard groaning and moan that scared the 3 lizardmans, suddenly a bandage wrapped around the student 3's legs by surprise and drag him quickly.

Student 3: help me!

Then gone as heard bone crunching noise , then P. snare-oh uppercut student 3 to the trees as he appeared then the student 1 use his claws and teeth to rip him apart but to there shocked to see P. Snare oh have no organs or body , just bandages as it regenerated.

student 1: no way !

P. Snare oh shot tentacles to wrapped the 3 then hit them so many in the trees as they broke free, then see he vanished again but they heard foot step as P. Snare oh appeared punch student 1's face send him crash to the trees.

student 2: you'll pay for that!

P. Snare-oh: really? (his tentacles bandage grab moka's Rosario then rip it out again) try this.

He then took it off and the skys turn red again with a flash.

Student 1: the lighting!

Student 2: what's happening?!

Student 3: that giant flash of light! What is it?!

Then inner moka has appeared again.

Inner moka: get back you filthy trash!

Yukari's thought: this, is this mokas vampire form?

Student 2: look, her hair, don't you know that dying your hair is agents school rules?!

Student 3: her skirt is way to short too, is a clear violation!

She kick both of them out as they fall into some trees then she turn to P. Snare-Oh.

P. Snare oh: nice job inner moka, guess they fall down the ugly trees along landing on the first branch.

Inner moka: indeed it is zacky.

Student 1: she knocked them out there easily I can't see her what the hell just happened?!

P. snare-oh turn Zack

zack: your just slow, even the lizarman from new York can put up a good fight.

then suddenly they see a 3 monster who have scythe blade arms, lower arms of claws, 3 tentacles and no eyes but sharp teeth and spikes on their back.

Yukari: w-what is that?!

Zack: wraith, another dungle beast that belong to dung.

Wraith: well, well, well, zacky wacky good to see you.

zack: shut up hell up you asshole!

wraith: aw that hurt

she turn to the 3 lizardmans

wraith: these 3 fools should need some help with dung's power.

As they blast a purple and black beamat the 3 lizardmans when they scream in pain, which they grew a little bigger and their shirt ripped off, their skin become darker and with purple stripes, grew spikes from their back and shoulder, longer claws and sharp teeth as their eyes are now red as they roar.

lizardman 1: I feel so munch stronger!

Zack: ah crap.

Lizardmen 3: I have en idea, let's eat zack with this new power!

Lizardmen 2: great idea! Well eat the four for dessert!

zack: then you'll have bad digesting it.

inner moka: heard from my outer self these 3 trash messing with you.

Zack: not to mention they have a problem and judging me.

inner moka: what?

Zack: yeah, they says my hair is stupid the way it is along my clothes.

That made inner moka super mad that she is releasing more monster energy make them shocked.

Wraith: such power.

Inner moka: how dare you. Your all going to pay. (glared deadly at them)

Zack: you take on the two lizards, the two wraith is mine.

Inner moka: gladly.

Lizardman 2: we still gonna eat you!

Zack: wrong, we...gonna eat some lizards...

Then zack is now covered with white and black goo, and his cloak change a little to change into a rob, black like wide eyes along part like a mask then now make his eyes glow yellow, a black spider symbol and wearing an armor shoulders, gauntlet and belt like.

?: we are anti-venomous!

Inner moka: well now, look at you zacky.

Then they heard foot steps and clapping?

Anti-venomous: ah we expect you to join in the fight...sasquatch.

Clapping over head while walking is a shortish big guy with white hair, brown things on the chest area, has peach hands and feet, has red eyes and he is smiling.

Taszumi: woah a yeti!

Anti-venomous: sasquatch, also is been awhile.

Sasquatch: (chuckles) hello zack! Was up!?

Anti-venomous: we're dong fine, so how'd you know which dimension we're at?

Sasquatch: yep! Feels like home a little, do you need any help?

Anti-venomous: after we deal with a problem here.

Sasquatch: oh okay, (turn wraith) a dungle beast huh ? it mean assign that dragon dirtbag is back, thought you finished him off.

Anti-venomous: we did, but seems vilgax and his friends brought him back.

Sasquatch: I see, mind if I get hand. (anti-venomous nodded) thanks! Dibs on the wrath one!

Inner moka: enough talk! Let's fight!

All three of them charge at the four, anti-venomous shot the lizardman 3 with wes then knee him then double kick him while he try to slice him but he kept dodging acrobatic and leap up to the trees then drop kick him, the sasquatch dodging back away from the wraith as he headbutt it to stumble.

Wraith: you little pest!

Sasquatch then spin his arm like a cartoon and punch wrath to send her flying and hit the tree.

Kurumu: wow, that little guy is strong and quick.

Morrigan: well he and his clan are good fighter.

Taszumi: you know this guy as well morrigan?

Morrigan: of course, he is one of the group of darkstalkers like I and demitri are, sasquatch is a strong fighter but he is cute to throw people off for one.

Taszumi: wow, even other monster zack know is scarier.

Yukari: but he is adorable and so fluffy.

As inner moka easily dodging the lizardman 2's tail and claws then breath fire but dodge but almost got cut by wraith, she punch her but make an afterimage that she make a little shockwave at inner moka but the vampire quickly block it with her arms.

Wraith: you have amazing power then I thought to keep up, niece of Demitri.

Inner moka: how did you know about him?

Wraith: our master along us dungle beast have some way of him in not see eye to eye sometime, but share a deal of a bond to help him prove to be the mighty race to all, but he got defeated easily by orion and when our master and dungle beast smell your scent. you have some of him along with your parents, don't you want revenge of your uncle got put to his place and humiliated by zack? A human who made your family like a joke.

Inner Moka: no, because uncle demitri had change when zack defeated him, he start to think of his actions and he saved him as well.

Wraith:(laugh) he only did that cause he separated his own goodness heart.

Inner moka: what?!

Wraith: he accepted dung's power and he was afraid he'll lose his pride and his true self as the strongest vampire, after zack finished him with a blow of a last , he separate his own self of darkness. that why he change because his dark side left and take physical form and want revenge on him, (grin a little) which is why a lot of training he'll be coming for him soon.

Anti-venomous: oh you and dung are so dead.

Wraith: been there done that, blame that to demitri for the offer.

Then she charge in slicing in speed at inner moka then the lizarman 2 try o bite and slice her but inner moka jump up knee wraith then the lizarman 2 by a 360 roundhouse kick at the back then in speed deliver both of them so many kicks crushing all of there bones send them crashed down while she land down.

Inner moka: I know my uncle would never be that evil, this dark side is a fake.

As anti-venomous uppercut the lizarman 3 as the 3 lizardmans group up along the wraith.

Anti-venomus: still wanna to continue?

The Lizardmans: never!

Inner moka: your not worth of my time wasting, the only way you pathetic losers can wield a power by taking on the weak.

Anti-venoms: even if their defenseless, means that your the weaker.

The lizarmans: (charge at them) such hidden strength is against our school RULES!

Anti-venomous: we don't play by the rules!

Anti-venomous shot a web to a tree make a slingshot as launch in speed along inner moka , she kick the lizarman's teeth out along anti-venom deliver a bone crunch big fist at the 2 lizarmans and wraith send them all to the water but anti-venomus we the 3 lizarmdnas who seem turn back to normal and in their human forms but they frighten and shaking a lot in fear when hey see anti-venmous start to bulk up and his spider chest start to be more spider, grew bigger, grew claws on his hands and feet, pop out black spikes and his eyes turn red and he open his mouth showing razor sharp teeth as burst tentacles to grab their necks to tighten as his hands grab their heads to almost crush it.

Anti-venomous:(glowing red eyes to glared them dangerously) listen very good you three damn rotten reptiles, pick on everyone we hear about especially my friends and even yukari, we'll tear your scales of your skins to make a boot out of them, along shove a pipe to ass way up your throat and mouth to burn till your extra crispy and tender so we can eat you and your soul! because nobody cares who in charge or all of what they are. They should be accept how the way they are no matter what! Do you hear us and understood?! (show his lounge black tongue slurp around them in slime as they in absolute fear as he hiss at them showing his deadly sharp teeth by open wide) or you'll be eaten alive by the spider and fallen by his web! 

Student 1: o-okay, we're so sorry!

Student 2: w-we'll stop!

Student 3: w-we promise!

Anti-venomous: good, now get out of our site!

He uppercut them as they sent flying and land to the ocean as anti-venomous turn around then transformed back to zack.

Zack: like any kind of rules that matters what so important.

Taszumi: wow, we can always Reilly on zack and moka.

Zack:(walk up to yukari) are you alright yukari?

Yukari: but why?

Zack: why?

Yukari: I was so bad and I did mean things to everybody, I don't get it why did you guys come and save me?

Zack: like I said, your just like me, and you don't deserve it as my brother ben didn't give up me a long time ago, so I didn't give up on you, so you've been thinking of my words in the rooms.

yukari: yes, thank you.

zack:(grin while eye smile) is nothing , (look down of her wand) hey your wand.

Yukari: yeah, the class president brocket.

Zack: hmmm...

he grab the pieces as his hand glows, then it stop to show a new wand that color black along the top is a bright star with an X symbol on it along a heart mixed to the star and the bottom is a orb to.

zack: there you go yukari, your very own new wand.

Yukari: OH THANK YOU ZACK! (hugs him)

Sasquatch clap happily while laughing.

Zack: is nothing, and if you like I can teach you other magic that I know.

Yukari: oh really?! Thank you!

 **The next day**

as kurumu, moka, morrigan, taszumi and sasquatch carry schools supplies.

Kurumu: about yukari I heard she completely cleaned her act up after that, she got up in front of the whole class and apologies of all the mean tricks she pulled, everyone started to feel guilty for all the things they say about her, little by little they start to open up to her.

Moka: that's really great.

Morrigan: I'm glad that she start to grow up.

Taszumi: same here.

Sasquatch: yep! Now we become friends!

They open the door the door in class to see yukari hugging zack.

Yukari: oh my zacky I just love you to death!

As this shocked kurmu, morrigan, moka and taszuzmi as they drop the supplies.

Moka: yukari what's up?

Yukari: (turn to the girls and sasquatch) oh hey guys our classes are right next to each other I should come over and play sometime.

Moka: come over and play?

Yukari: yeah it would be fun! Because I already love you moka and now I fallen madly in love with zacky too isn't that great!?

That make morrigan, taszumi, moorgian and moka upset.

Zack: I don't it wont make sense fall in love with two who already in love with someone but your still 11.

Yukari: I know but I can grow, but when you protected me form those three for some reason I wasn't a little kid anymore, (hugs him more) what I mean is I want him to carry over and over again!

Zack: I don't know how will it work unless if I age you up a bit.

Sasquatch: (chuckles) you are a real chick magnet are you buddy?

Zack: don't Sas!

Kurmu: oh no you don't! zacky is mine and don't you forget it! (hug his arm)

Taszumi: no he's mine! (his other arm)

Morrigan: I know him and was first before you girls so back off? (hug his back)

Yukari: hey all of you let go of him! he's mine!

Sasquatch: see what I mean buddy? (laugh a little)

Moka: (shadow her eyes) all of you are wasting your breath, (jump to him) zacky belongs to me!

Sasquatch: (point his thumb to zack while turning to the readers) I love this guy! (laugh some more)

Zack: And here come the sucking blood part again. (moka suck his blood again)


	4. Chapter 4

Walking to the school zack is enjoying his mornings.

Zack:(smile) there's nothing like another day for yokai academy.

Then moka run to him giving his arm a hug.

Moka: good morning zacky!

Zack: oh morning moka.

Then kurumu hugs his other arm then yukari jump on his back, morrigan and taszumi hug his chest and give him a big hug.

Zack:(chuckle) morning girls.

Taszumi: morning zacky

Morrigan: morning handsom~, how about a kiss~?

Sasquatch: hi guys!

Zack: what's up sasquatch?

Sasquatch: I'm doing great! I'm now in this school!

Zack: sweet! (grin) that what I like to hear bro.

Sasquatch: to make things better, I'm in your class!

Zack: hell yeah!

 **Timeskip**

at the roof with moka and zack.

zack: hey moka, since I have the ability of a vampire, do vampire suck other vamprie's blood?

Moka: um, well, it's possible.

Zack: mind if I try it?

Moka: sure.

Zack then begin sucking moka's blood. Moka start to moan a little then stop.

Zack: Mmm, your blood is sweet and tasty.

Moka: (blush and being shyish) um, you think so?

Zack: yeah and since your sucking my blood it give some side effect.

Moka: really? Like what?

Zack: Is slowly mutate and changing to know you outer moka becoming the real side of your inner moka, but that's not all, you'll soon unlocked abilities of other vampires type. such as magic but even might have similar of my ghost powers, mimic or your own, and even you be immune of your own weakness at water.

Moka: oh, wow, um, can you bite me again?

Zack: feels good when I bite you huh? (smirk at her)

Moka: (blush more) um, maybe.

Zack: okay, (he bit her neck again to suck her blood as she moan) also since you suck my blood that's how and even inner moka will have that power too make her twice stronger. but some training will help and now since I suck yours, you can suck mine now. (eye smile and smiling) I ate something sweet and nice to make it nice and good.

Moka smiled brightly then bite his neck sucking his blood as she humming of taste like dessert and nice warm meal as he chuckle.

Zack: it tickles.

Moka: oh so good~.

Zack: glad you like it, also you don't mind if I train you, so you wanna help protect and fight as well since I don't wanna leave you hanging.

Moka: I would love that! Sorry is just your blood is so addictive~(about to bite him again)

morrigan, kurumu and taszumi: no!

Then appearing between them is kurumu, taszumi and morrigan.

kurumu: look, you been sucking zacky's blood way to munch moka.

taszumi: he'll be dried up.

morrigan: yeah and I suppose to leave kisses to my king.

moka:(put her finger to her mouth try be innocent) I didn't suck to munch from yesterday.

kurumu: yeah right, you must at least acting this way

zack: relax kurumu and tasuzmi, I can survive without blood, beside I can regenerate very quick as I don't mind since she a vampire who drinks blood, so I don't mind needing her needs.

Moka: oh zacky(felt happy with start twinkle)

Kurumu: oh yeah? Well me and morrigan have needs to~.

Zack: yeah, I'm immune of what kisses do, means you can kiss me.

After kurumu heard that, she tackled him to the ground and french kissed him but zack even kiss her deep which she moan and blush while they break the kiss.

Zack: consider you my slave. (smirk at her and blow her ear)

kurumu moaned zack got off of her.

zack: and yes I have an incubus form, my watch scan morrgian and I wanna surprise.

he hit his ultramatrix as a blue flash , he change a little, he hasn't change much but he now has blue and black wings and he is somehow shirtless and his hair is a bi wild and spiky, darker red spiral tattoos all over his arms and some of his chest and sharper teeth. two horns on each sided of his head and some gauntlet, armor pads and some armor pads along some spike combat boots and the ultramatrix symbol as a belt.

?: say hello to **KNIGHT SCREAM!**

Kurumu gleed and hugged him even she blush hard seeing his muscle.

knight scream: well aren't you cute, (lick her ear and fondle a little on her breast) now I have two naughty kitty and like what you see morrgian?

Morrgian: (hugs his back) you know the answer~.

Knight scream smirk then turn back to zack.

Zack: glad you like it.

 **Timeskip**

Zack is now carrying a pink lizard trash can.

Zack's thought: _dung's hideout has to be here somewhere but what? even worst he bringing my old foes from travel other dimension but I know I'll take care of them but not alone. But outer moka seem odd before my mutation and changes on her like, some sort of reincarnation._

But then walking in front of him are three boys, one is the mid height with brown hair, the left is a tall teen with dark brown hair and the right is a short chubby teen with dark yellow hair and they are wearing there ties loose and they are all crying.

zack: huh?

?: your him are you? Zack orion right?

Zack: who wants to know?

?: we're fed up with you.

Zack: why?

?: it's because your our number 1 enemy.

zack laughing while whipping his tears off.

zack: man didn't know you three are such jokesters

?: we're not joking and you don't know why? Then allow us to explain. Formation.

All: set!

Then they all throw there uniform jackets and now they are wearing pink ones

Boy 1: start! Give me an M, Give me a O, Give me a K, Give me a A what's that spell moka!

Boy 2: I got a cheer for the girl of my dreams too pal, kurumu, kurumu she's my love tough her and you'll get a shock!

Boy 3: Y, U, K, A, R, I, yukari yay!

That entire act is making zack laugh his ass off.

Zack: I cant believe the 3 stooges! Moe the umbrella, larry the slinky and curly the rip off X-Men villain blob, (taking his breath) never thought they still comedian. (getting up) but minus off of spelling my girlfriends cause if you three cheerleaders should do it with someone at the tryouts but are you saying…

?: that's right! I'm the president of the moka akashiya fan club: kozo kasahara!

?: and me, I'm the president of the unofficial kurumu kurono fan club: bosaburo taira!

?: and me, I'm the president of yukari sendo private fan club: kubadaki nagai!

Kozo: the three of us form….

All three: the cute girl fan club coalition.

As the wind blow while zack give a bored look of seeing the three in their weird pose.

Zack: uh sorry you girls but they already taken and their my girls, I'm sure there other fishes in the sea, gag fellas and thanks for the laugh, cause I got things to do now. (turn and about to walk but kasahara grab his shoulder)

kasahara: hold it!

Zack: (groan) oh come on you guys, your embarrassing yourself.

Kasahara:(they're holding paper cups like blowers) the only thing your going to do is face our fearsome fan club wrath.

Zack: continue your foolishness and I'll show you all my wrath. (turn slowly to show an angry face)

As they flinch as zack's eyes glows as the 3 fan clubs guys cant control their own body , kasahara banging his head to the wall, taira punching himself to the balls, nagai slapping himself a lot as his face getting red and swollen.

Zack: that's just a taste of it, I wouldn't waste it on you three stooges, is not my fault they're my girlfriends , you three should stick to someone else. (he snap his finger as they groaning in pain so bad)

then a floating trash can cover the fan clubs in trashed.

zack: now that one way to describe you three as garbage! (turn yukari) oh hey yukari.

Yukari:(came by) hey zacky, you alright?

Zack: I'm cool.

Nagai: my love! (blush)

As moka, kurumu, taszumi, morrigan, and sasqatuch are there too.

Kasahara: it's moka! She's here!

Bossburo: and kurumu!

Kurumu: what the hell you jerks doing to zacky?

Yukari: I'll tell you , they try to fight him but zack took care of it.

Zack: and yukari was taking 3 pile of craped in the dump as well.

Moka: why? That's mean.

Zack: hey yukari, how good of your wind magic you practice ?(he smirk as yukari smirk big)

Yukari: oh yeah, I wont tolerate anyone picking on zack, magic wand ! blow them away !

then a gust of strong wind blowing the fanclub trio flying to the sky while screaming.

Zack: that was awesome.

Sasquatch: nice job yukari! (thumbs up)

Yukari: is nothing, I thank zacky for teaching me.

Zack: something tells me they wont give up yet, also yukari ready to age up a teen as a 17 year old ? (she grin excited)

Yukari: YES PLEASE!

Zack: okay, here goes.

He put his right hand to her head then her body begin to glow bright flashes then soon, she grew a little taller but almost not in moka's height, C-cup breasts, nice legs, hip a little big along her butt and her hair a little messy, her clothes fit the perfect size.

Zack: there we go, age 17. (she look at herself and her breasts)

Yukari: oh wow, I look hot!

Zack: sure is.

Then she tackle zack and hugging him while rubbing her face to his face.

Yukari: oh thank you zacky!

Zack: is nothing and soon I got a surprise to show you girls and for tasuzmi soon.

Timeskip.

Zack: no freakin way! (talking to his phone) stitch ?! boy it's been to long dude ! you your coming to see me ? what about...oh I see well as long you let her know, yeah I know but how you know which dimension I'm...a secret ? fine then talk you later. (end his called) well things get surprising around and time to see which surprise be good for taszumi.

timeskip

at night the fanclub trio in their secret clubroom fill with shrine, pictures and staff of moka, kurumu and yukari.

Kasahara:(anime tears) they only thing that standing between us and the loves in our life is you zack orion! So come tomorrow we'll plant you right to the ground!

Nagai: (hugging the cardboard yukari) I wish this is the real yukari, not just the picture, if is was I can kiss that neck and face of yours.

Taira:(hugging the cardboard kurumu) ah, if I do the same if is was the same kurumu!

Kasahara:(slam his fist to the desk) damn! If it wasn't for that nobody freak orion! We wouldn't making out with photos if our goddess was the real thing and this is why we'll take them out! If we do that, no! When we do that you'll be belong to me and nobody else moka! (hugging the cardboard moka)

What they didn't know zack hearing telepathic make him not happy

 **the next day at the cafeteria.**

As zack and his gang are eating together.

Zack: man those stooges are the worst! Have any of you girls seen those three stooges yesterday?

Yukari: now you mention it I have?

Zack: was it the one with glasses? (she nodded) what he did he do?

Yukari: well…

 **flashback**

yukari is carrying EV equipment as nagai who behind her taking pictures of her.

Yukari: hey creep! What he heck are you doing?

Nagai: (taking pictures of the school) just taking pictures of our ever changing school, uh you see I'm with the photography club so this is part of my duty's, these photos are for the year book and not for my personal use at all.

 **End flashback**

Kurumu: me too.

Zack: what the fatman did?

 **Another flashback**

kurumu is gathering some ingredients to make something for zack.

Kurumu: let's see, I need villain extract, baking powder and a bottle of la core, great! (giggle a little and spins a little) yahoo ! I hope zacky is going to like this.

Then suddenly taira who spying on her and strike a pose make her felt crepped out, even when she out of the bathroom he was there and when she was walking in the hallway she felt taira following her still and while at p.e she do some stretch.

 **Flashback end**

Zack: (eyes red) oh I see, I'm going, to kill, all three of them.

Kurumu: zacky, I know you want to protect us but we're not damsels in distress you know.

Zack: I know but I don't really do well of creeps of pervs and let say I need to do something to their lame powers before I let you girls finished them.

Kurumu: (hugs him and snuggles him) I knew you'll do it.

Zack: yeah and I have a hunch dung gonna bring an enemy of mine here.

Yukari: so zacky what type of monster are those creeps.

Zack: well your creep fan is a long neck stretch long and flexible, kurumu's creep fan is a blob that can suck objects into himself and withstand even Kurumu's sharp nails and can excrete saliva-like fluid. And their leader is an umbrella that head and spin at great speed which produces strong winds. It is also notable that he will spray watery fluid as he do so.

Moka: yew!

Kurumu: gross.

Zack: I know, which is why I'll deal with it, (telepathic) **hey inner moka any chance of knowing the side effect ever since you suck my blood?**

Inner moka: **now you think about it, I have been getting more stronger then before.**

Zack:(smile) i **ndeed and you'll have the ability and combination from my ghost abilities and my vampire power I mimic that combine, as now you have the combination abilities of different vampire type such as Mystic Vampire, stronger then Dracula, Transcendent Vampire Physiology and True Vampire Physiology.**

Inner moka: (sexually smiled) **well, arn't you full of surprises~.**

Zack: **and that's not all, if you do a trick you can come out of her by either force since now outer moka is real or duplicated out of there.**

Inner moka: **ooh~, I can't wait to try it out.**

Zack: **yeah,** (then turn off the telepathic) so moka you got everything? I talk to your inner self about this info.

Moka: um…

Zack: nevermind, she'll tell you and also taszumi come with me, I got a surprise for you.

Taszumi: really?

zack: yeah follow me

as zack and taszumi walk out make moka, kurumu and yukari wondeinrg.

moka:(turn morrigan) what surprise is zack showing to her ?

morrigan: who knows.

sasquatch: hey morrigan and moka, did any of the creeps fan spy or perv on you two ?

morrigan: the fat ass think I'm like kurumu's older sister which I'm not and I belong to my zacky.

moka: well um, there is one who staring at my panties...

sasquatch: zack not gonna like this...

 **Timeskip**

Yukari using her magic to make the broom sweeping and P. Snare-oh is using his bandage tentacles of holding the brooms to sweeping too as they sweeping the school's floors.

Yukari: thanks for helping me with the sweeping zacky

P. Snare oh: is nothing , how it feel as a teenage yukari?

Yukari: it feels wearing jumping past puberty but other then that, its amazing.

P. Snare-oh: glad you like it.

Yukari: I'm amaze you learn magic.

P. Snare-oh: yeah since I unlocked my very own but I learn more and some by doctor strange, merlin, zatanna, scarlet witch, doctor fate and john Constantine and some other I guess.

Yukari: oh wow, I can't wait to meet them!

P. Snare-oh: I'm sure they will (turn back to zack)

Zack and yukari see tasuzmi walking by herself.

Yukari: where taszumi going?

Zack: she gonna send a latter to her cuz so she need a favor to the bus driver to deliver it for her and let her know how the school she doing.

Yukari: really?

Zack: yeah she told me.

yukari: well that's good and now I'm a teen.

She grab zack's face and kiss him which surprises zack as he accept the kiss until they break the kiss.

Yukari: I can finally kiss you.

Zack:(chuckle) well cant let my cute daisy lefted out. (smile)

meanwhile

as zack and taszumi is waiting for the bus driver to come

zack: we should wait when the mail deliver, even I let the girls and sasquatch know.

taszumi: yeah, (look at her watch) it's 4:44 PM.

zack: uh-huh and hope stitch is coming.

taszumi: who stitch.

zack:(smile) you'll see.

Then they hear tire's running, they turn to the tunnal and see a blue Small blue, koala-like alien space creature, large turquoise eyes that appear as black, a tuft of hair on his head, short tail, indigo designed spots on both his back and the back of his head, sharp indigo claws on each paw, stubby white teeth, large blue bat-like ears, indigo nose, long pink tongue, aqua countershading around his eyes and belly, and widely-spaced dog's toes is driving a black car and the blue creature is laughing crazy.

Zack: (grin) and there he is!

?: Meega nala kweesta!

Zack: stitch! (raised his arms up)

as the black car stop as stitch got out and tackle zack.

Stitch: zack!(licking slob on his face)

Zack:(chuckle) is good to see you to bro!

Taszumi: aw, who's this little guy?

zack: taszumi say hello to stitch, a friend of mine and a bro too! Stitch this my girlfriend taszumi.

Stitch: aloha!

Taszumi: uh aloha you too.

Zack: I'm sure moka and they other will love-

Kasahara: where'd you calling her moka? (zack and other turn to the fanclub trio) she one of our sacred goddess, so how dare you say her name lightly you punk?

Zack: well, well, if it isn't the three stooges, moe, lerry and curly, I said moka cause she's my girlfriend and so do yukari, kurumu, morrigan and taszumi so get use to it.

Bosaburo: we don't care buddy.

Nagai: but your off of school grounds now, that means we can do this!

Then koro change his upper body into an umbrella with a mouth and an eye, nagai streach his neck long and bosaburo turn all blubbery.

Taszumi: so those are there monster's form?

Zack: sadly yeah, which I doubt not go all out on them.

Stitch:(shaking his head while crossing his arms) Quala chifa pi nolo.

Zack: you can say that again stitch.

Koro: what was that? Watt now even you dissing us now? Ah damn it!

Zack: cause I'm pretty sure I break a sweat and I already know you three combine wont do any effect on me or my bro stitch.

Stitch: ih!

kasahara: is just because we're dorky little right?

zack: no very disturbing gross monster and it matches why your a creep and pervs to my girls.

Nagai: it sucks, the chicks in this school always go for the cool flashy badass monsters that go here, looking like this we don't stand a chance.

Koro: and you, you don't even try but somehow you still get girls that's why we hate you, (open his top and spins) for that your going to die!

as the wind blow as zack kept walking make koro shocked.

nagai: he's walking like is nothing !

zack smack koro to the wall and crashed there.

kasahara: koro !

zack: your letting jealousy and stupidity get to you.

nagat wrapped around zack's leg and torso while nagai smirk at him.

Nagai: struggle all you want, but you wont squeeze out of this situation haha!

Zack: (smirk) really? can you take the heat then? (his body burst into flames)

Nagai: AAAAHHHH!

Then nagai let go off him as he rubbing the neck as he roll on the ground.

Zack: guess I got out of that situation and that's a wrap, but I'm not done.

A Blue flash as zack change into a mechanical humanoid in black outfit with dark bluish-purple and he has nozzles on his shoulders, head, arms, and his outfit, He has four fingers on each hand, which are apparently gloved, his gloves are gray and has light blue lines, he also has a red scar on his right eye, has a glass window on his gut and it's full of chemicals and has the symbol is on his mask.

?: **POSITIVE GUTROT!**

Koro: what the?!

Taszumi: wow.

Stitch: oooh.

P. Gutrot: now before you start with the whole " kick my butt" thing let the ladies come am I right?

Moka: zack!

they turn to see morrigan carry yukari and sasquatch on her back while kurumu carry moka.

Koro. nagai and kasahara: it's them!

As they landed and run next to P. Gutrot.

P. Gutrot: nice you girls to fly bye, your just in time.

Morrigan: hey there zack.

kurumu: woah what form is that?

P. Gutrot: this is gutrot

taszumi: so what it do?

P. Gutrot: well you girls know or been of any chemistry class and stuff? (point at moka, kurumu and yukari)

yukari: I have.

P gutrot: well you'll see this one, taszumi, moka and kurumu you three learn this lesson about chemistry and everyone back away.

as the girls ,sasquatch and stitch back away then P. Gutrot turn to the fanclub trio.

P. Gutrot: whip at this stooges!

he thrust his palm to them, spraying a medium light color blue gas at the trio as their eyes begin to hurt and there tearing as they have pink eyes.

Koro: AGH! MY EYE!

Nagai: cant see, it burning!

Kasahara: ME TO! UH IT'S HORRIBLE!

Kurumu: woah what was that you spray?

P. Gutrot: Sulphur Dioxide.

Kurumu: what is that again?

Yukari: it's a gas that can make you eyes burn.

Moka: so is tear gas?

Yukari: yep.

P. Gutrot: you see I'm a walking chemical laboratory and has the ability to make compounds of almost any type of gas elements that I can contain and expel them as gas.

Taszumi: that is both cool and weird.

yukari: I say it awesome.

P. Gutrot: and time for liquid nitrogen.

He then he thrust his palm again and release another gas that color lighter blue then the 3 fanclub trio started to freezing and kasahara's sloiem like frozen up dried up as they're shivering.

Fan boys: s-so cold.

P. Gutrot: moka,kurumu and yukari! Now your chance!

Kurumu: alright!

She then dash up to the blob and slam her foot at his face then slash his chest with her nail claws as he scream in pain.

Kurumu: that for stalking me you fat creep!

Yukari then blast nagai with a magical blast then cast an electric spell to zap him.

Yukari: never again take picture of me you lowlife!

Moka then charge at koro then give him a big punch to the eye then she grab his leg to twirl him around and smash him to the ground dizzy.

P. Gutrot: (thumbs up) nice job moka! Just like how I train you!

Moka: (blush and giggles) thanks zack

P. Gutrot: also moka, kurumu, yukari, sasuqatch and morrigan. Say hello to my my bro/pet, stitch.

Sittch:( he grin and hands up) Aloha!

Kurumu: (hugs him tightly) oh my god! He is so cute and fluffy!

Stitch muffling for freedom.

P. Gutrot: as munch you like it but you're suffocating him.

Kurumu: oh sorry little guy.

Stitch: is okay.

Yukari: so what kind of monster is he?

P. Gutrot: actually an expeirmented alien made by jumba who is and old friend of mine and long story. Stitch usually called experiment 626 as his other cosuins.

Yukari: so cool!

P. Gutrot: what so cool that I know you three can beat those trio creep wirdeo like nothing.

Which make moka,yukari and kurumu smile to hug him , as the fan club trio in anime tears.

Koro: that guy, so mean! Stealing all of our woman and he doing right in front of us guys oh no.

Lashaara: he hogging all the love, Zack Orion your valuation of romance, I'm gonna blob you I to a blob and if is the last blabbing thing I do!

P. Gutrot: and now another lesson of gravity but as...

He slap his ultramatrix then he became a literally a living planet. He is a large, bulky, silver grayish alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet are silver light with three toes. He has three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wears black shorts with white stripes and a blue belt with white stripes. He wears the ultramatrix symbol on his forehead and a smcraxk like scar.

?: **POSTIVIE GRAVATTACK!**

Fan clubs: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?

P. Gravattack: let give you three a spin.

His hand raised and glows blue and light blue as the fan club trios float and begin to spin very fast to orbit around P. Gravattack.

Koro: I... think... I'm... going... to... get... sick!

Nagai: (swirling eyes) I'm getting dizzy!

Kasahara: Make...it...stop!

Yukari: woah! An alien with his own gravity power and it orbit around him like a planet.

P. Gravattack: sure is, (he launch the fan club to the ground groaning as they get up but stumbling a bit.) you three are the wrost, you know that? I don't think fan club describe you better. You're nothing but a creepy stalkers who's really pathetic! (Point at the fan club trio)

Which shocked the fanclu tiro of the hurtful truth.

Koro: wait, you're calling us pathetic?

kasahara: And not just that, but also ugly no good disgusting pervert monster trash too ?

P. Gravattack: If that how you want to describe of you three, then yeah cuz now I'm thinking about it.

Nagai: But you won't look of us munch longer cause we're gonna...

fanclub trio: destroy you!

koro: now is time for the fanclub combaletion...

kasahara: super-secret

Nagai: angry amalgam attack!

Koro: amalgam! (Spinning up top)

Kasahara and nagai: amalgam!

Then a bright flashes right and down.

Taszumi: what the? Holy crap!

Sasaqutch: my eyes (cover his eyes)

Stitch: blegh! (Tongue out)

P. Gravattack: the fuck?

When the flash settled the creature has a blob-like body with a face, an umbrella on the back, a long neck with a long tongue and eye and they wear the pink thing and has a tail.

fanclub amalgam:not so pathetic now are we?

P. gravattack start to laugh again and also stitch and sasqautch.

Fanclub amalgam: stop laughing!

P. Gravattack: why not?! You're three times pathetic! I mean is this your trump card?! (fall down pounding his fist to the ground)

Stitch: (laugh and pointing at the fanclub amalgam) Trog! Dinko te fabba!

Sasquatch: yeah right! I know pathetic but this is so funny!

Fanclub amalgam: in fact the only thing pathetic is you two tinys.

About to hit stitch but he lift them up like nothing as shocking.

Kurumu: awesome! Stitch is not only cute and strong!

Stitch: (grin wider turn sasquatch) Baacraphi?

P. Gravattack: he said volleyball.

Sasquatch: (smile) don't mind if I do.

Stitch hit the fanclub amalgam like a ball to pass it to sasquatch as they using the fanclub chimera as a game of volleyball by punching back and forward then the fanclub amalgam crash to the ground.

Stitch: good game!

Sasquatch: I'll say!

Fanclub amalgam: we're not done! (getting up)

P. Gravattack: very well then, now for the final round! (he use his gravity power to remove moka's Rosario)

Moka then change by a bright light flashes.

Fanclub amalgam: what the ? gosh what just happen? We're that weird bright light come from ?

Then she change into inner moka as bats flew out of the way.

P. Gravattack: hey inner moka (she look at P. Gravattack)

Inner moka:(smile) well now, interesting form you have there zack

P. Gravattack: thanks.

inner moka: (glared Fanclub amalgam) those freaks woke me ?

P. Gravattack: uh-huh.

koro: look, those colorful colded eyes.

kasahara: and that silky silvery hair

nagai: that fangs, is her ! the-

P. Gravattack: shut up ! nobody need your lifless slug's mouth to speak, also inner moka and everyone wanna see something cool ? (touch his ultramatrix) not only I can transformed into different forms but remember as I can evolve them to their ultimate forms.

He slam it with a blue flashes around his body as P. Gravattack no longer has legs so he's floating , His skin crust becomes more jagged, as crests and peaks form on the surface. His planetary core is engulfed in his mouth now, with a blue spiral circling outwards. His hands are much larger than before. The most notable change, however, are the three smaller orbiting planetoids that spawn around him, caught in his gravitational field. They each have a little face on them that resembles Gravattack's original form in orbit mode. long, pointy mountain peaks on his head and arms and the Ultramatrix symbol is on his chest but with 4 spike each of it.

?: Meet, **POSITIVE ULTIMATE GRAVATTACK!**

Inner moka: interesting.

Taszumi: oh wow! Amazing!

Kurumu: go zacky!

Yukari: awesome!

Fanclub amalgam: bring it on!

P.U Gravattack: you three ask for it.

He heild his hand as the Fanclub amalgam float in air and felt a strong squeeze as they scream in pain as P. U Gravattack move his hand up and down as the fanclub amalgam getting smash to the ground , trees and dragging very around and spin very fast.

Fanclub amalgam: alright guys show them what you got!

As kurumu and morrigan flew up and kick Fanclub amalgam's back , sasquatch and stitch uppercut them , yukari use a big energy blast .

P. U. Gravattack: let do it together inner moka !

She nodded as P. U Gravattack make his finger come to them as the fan club amalgam float toward inner moka and P. U Gravattack as inner moka jump up top the hyper evovle alien's head as she jump up to the fan club cameras.

Inner moka: now get lost loser !

She give a roundhouse kick on them as send flying as they got seperated turn back to normal and got down to the ground but they senses a killing intense as they see P. U Gravattack use his gravity on them as they felt a choke and stood in mid air and they begin to sweat and pissed their pants as there shaking see P. U Gravattack's eyes glows.

P. U Gravattack: if you three ever stalk, look, think, perv, creep on my girlfriends again and anyways... I will buried you to the planet's core then launch you to space od the black hole , do you three understand?!

Fanclub trio: yes sir , we're sorry well leave you guys alone!

P. U Gravattack: good, now I dont want to see you three again!

He punch them as they got K.O as P. U Gravattack turn back P. Gravattack and back to Zack.

Zack: finally.

Then he senses something

Zack: oh come on, at least better then these stooge.

Taszumi: what'd you mean?

Inner moka: he means someone coming, move!

As pop out from the ocean is a humaonid crocodile who seem a little taller then Gravattack, he have a dark grayish green color, large spiky growths protruding from his left shoulder and his body much larger and bulkier and scaley, He had brighter, yellow eyes with black, slit pupils, was much larger, and had sharper teeth and claws. wore dirty, black pants trousers, although he had bandages that were wrapped around his feet , and also had them wrapped around his hands and wrists as well. And had a brown rope tied into a knot around his waist as a makeshift belt and a tail. He swept the fan club trio into the ocean and then 7 monstrous rock monster who seem ugly as their single beast.

?: I know I find and caught your scent lewamus prime!

Zack: killer croc?! How in the world did you get here?!

Killer croc: is business is how, (turn to to the girls, stitch and sasquatch) seem you brought other treats.

Kurumu: you know him Zack?

Zack: Waylon Jones , A.K.A Killer croc, use to be human as a back skin prolbme and messed up life as he is an Alligator Wrestler, Gangster, Murderer and Professional Criminal even batman's listed of enemies.

Taszumi: you know bat man?!

Zack: he's my friend and my other brother.

Tasumi: (hugs him tightly) I love you more.

Zack: (turn to the dungle beat) bemehoth too huh? Well seem a lot, kurumu, yukari, morrigan and sasqautch deal with the dungle beast while stitch, inner moka and I deal with croc.

But then they hear a guitar solo from a distance.

Yukari: a guitar noise?

Zack: hehe,(smile) I thought I wonder what took him long to get here.

Then sliding from the dissents is a pale zombie wither blue wild hair, has fang like tests on his stomach area, wearing jeans with a Englands flag on his pantleg and holding an electric guitar, he slide thought the dungle beasts making them fall and then stopped in front of the group.

?: awrooo! Thank you monster academy! (Spotted zack) oh hi zack. 

Zack: what's up Raptor? (give him a high five and fist bump) still rocking the bones huh?

Raptor: still am mate, I heard that your in the neighborhood and decided to slide by, (spotted the girls) ooh zack you lucky bastard, I always knew your a chick magnet

Zack: guess I didn't expected, heard the news? That asshole dung is back and bring my old eneimes who want my head.

Raptor: oh I heard, that bastard almost ruin my preforments a few years back, don't worry, I got your back.

Zack: thanks, how about give us a hand of ol croc, so we can send him back to the sewers were he belong.

Raptor: you got it mate, LETS ROCK THIS JOINT UP!

Zack: good and here the other surprise, taszumi? (smirk)

Taszumi: yes, (she show a belt and put it on her) let's do it.

The belt is neon green with a pink handle and two slots, zack gave her an indigo item with "bang bang shooting" on it.

Inner moka: what's that?

Zack: you'll see.

Taszumi then press the black button and...

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

A screen appeared behind Taszumi and oil drums scattered everywhere

Taszumi: henshin. (place the item into the slot and open the driver.

 **GASHAN! LEVEL UP! BANG BA-BANG! BA-BA-BANG WOW! BANG BANG SHOOTING GO!**

Then she break the white armor an indigo jumpsuit with neon green lines and neons green cape.

?: Kamen Rider... snipe!

Yukari: what kind of armor taszumi wearing?

Zack: explain later, let fight!

As killer croc charging then swift his tail as stitch and raptor dodging it while inner moka knee his face while Zack jump over to punch him while a fronf flip, yukari use a freeze spell to block the behemoth's lava spit and tongue grab as sasquatch give a double to the two behemoth while Morrigan and kurumu fly up as they nodded to each other.

Kurumu: let's do it.

Morrigan: right behind little sister.

As they flew down at the single beat, Morrigan unleashed explosion energy ball while kurumu begin spin slicing them all into pieces while snipe charge in punching them and kicking the other single beast as she below bemehoth to the face and uppercut them.

Snipe: okay, time for a special attack!

She then pull out an indigo and white magnum with a neon A and an orange B, she then push the A to change it to sniper mode.

 **GASHACON MAGNUM! ZABANG!**

Then she pull the item out and place it into the gun then it starts charging.

 **GACHUN! GASHATO! KIMEWAZA! BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!**

Then she fired a lot from her gun at them to pieces, raptor slam his guriar at croc's face 5 times to make him stumble as when he about to bite him, Zack and inner moka deilver a rapidly punches at him then stitch grab his tail, Zack uppercut him then inner moka drop kick killer croc's head down to the ground as croc groan from pain.

Zack: where's dung's location? Tell me where he at!

Killer croc: (smirk while cackling) you won't be able to get that from me.

Zack: I do or else I let inner moka use you as her new punchie bag, she already broken more teeth to monsters.

Killer croc: that bitch don't scared me you nobody.

But inner moka shadowed her eyes and start to get angry as a killing intense crimson and black arua with bat like energy shape dancing around her as she walk toward him with a cold stared look.

Zack: (chuckle) you should've said that croc. (back away)

Inner moka: (crack her knuckles) prepared to know your place salamander. (her eyes flashes red)

Killer croc: oh crap!

Inner moka devivler a brutal beat down to killer croc as he scream in agony As zaxk and they other watches as killer croc is now teeth are broken, bruises, broken bones and tail ripped out and bleeding as he got a black eye, inner moka dusted her hand as she hugged Zack's face to her breasts as she petted his hair.

Inner moka:(smile) there, are you better now?

Zack: you do know I'm alright.

Inner moka: I'm just checking to make it sure for my cute little Zack.

Zack: okay, (he walk to the beaten croc) tell us or another round for her.

Killer croc: alright! Alright! I'll tell you!

Zack: good, so spill it!

Killer croc: there is a North belong the forest, he half and abandoned Castle.

Zack: good

Killer croc: I'll be back prime.

Zack: how about a free ride? (he while)

Killer croc: huh?

Then they heard a cad noise as a black car 1969 merucry crouger with blue lines, expose engine top drive to killer croc and jump tackle him to make killer croc fly into the ocean.

Zack: that went well.

Snipe close the lever and pulled the gashat out to turn back to taszumi.

Zack: you was great tasz.

Taszumi: I can't believe that I TURNED INTO A KAMEN RIDER! AWESOME! (hugs zack and kisses him all over his face) thank you zacky!

Zack: is nothing.

Yukari: a kamen rider?!

Zack: yeah i can go many different kamen rider and not to mention that car hit croc, meet the hell charger.

Car: VROM!

Yukari: (zoom to zack) do you have wizard?

Zack: yes.

Yukari: (star eyes) can I please have him?

Zack: perhaps, so what'd you think of my car?

Kurumu: ooh~, such a sexy car.

Morrigan: for a sexy man like you zacky~

Inner moka: indeed~.

Zack give the rosario to her as she smirk.

Inner moka: watch this.

She put it back on a red flashes then when it died down to show inner moka and outer moka ?! In separated.

Zack: (wide eyes) holy fuck!

Moka: (turn to inner moka) oh!

Inner moka: (turn to moka) well, this is the first time we face each other. (turn to zack) so zacky, what do you think?

Zack: I'm impress , not only duplicate but separation, so now you two are sisters.

Moka: well actually, we are the same person so we are like twins.

Zack: yeah but like sisters, cool! Also moka meet raptor my other bro and friend.

Raptor: it's rockin to met cha.

Moka: oh I heard of him, he plays rock and roll music.

Inner moka: wait your friend with him?

Zack: yeah I was part of his band for guitar in my ghost form, I was know as the killer beat phantom.

Raptor: yeah, when I met the bloak he is amazing in rock and roll, he been with my band for a few stops until he left the band, I understand that his tasks to be done, say how about that I be in the staff? A music teacher.

Zack: great idea! And don't forget I'm still in the band no matter what situation bro.

Raptor: THAT'S ROCKEN! (start to do a solo)

As the bus came in.

Zack: huh the bus is here

Suddenly a stuff black bunny with red and black eyes wear a brown scarf and scars on her left eye and stomach pounce on zack to hug him tight.

Zack: holy crap! Shadow bunny your here!

Shadow bunny: (tear a little) I miss you my huggy zacky.

?: dont forget about me zack.

He turn to see a girl who wear an outfit consists of the standard sleeveless, a blue skirt combined with a belt colored in a light blue hue, blue boots, a sleeveless jacket made of white colored fabric with some blue marks around the collar and on the front side in chest level. Her attire also features an optional pair of fingerless gloves which reach from wrists up to her elbows. Her long, dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck and She has hazel eyes.

Zack: Alexis too?!

Alexis: what, can't a girl come to see her childhood friend?

Yukari, moka, inner moka, morrigan, kurumu and taszumi: childhood friend?!

sasquatch: (clap his hands in a rhythm) hello, hello, it's nice to met you.

Stitch: Aloha!

Raptor: heya!

Alexis: oh hello you, and an aloha to you stitch. (hugs him)

Zack: how you two know were I am?!

Alexis: the bus took us here.

Zack: oh I see, well is so good to see you two.

Moka: zack who are they?

Zack: well the one hugging my arm is shadow bunny as I got her when I was 5, alexis Rhodes is my childhood friend, ale is and shadow this is morrigan, yukari, kurumu, taszumi, moka and her inner self inner moka. Their my girlfriends.

Alexis: well, got yourself busy?

Zack: you have no idea. 

Alexis: well in that case, (grab his face and deep kiss him until break the kiss) I wanted to kiss you when I first met you zacky.

Shadow bunny poof then change into her human form and show long hair beneath her waist, wearing black sleeves shirt along white skirt and black boots as she show. have rabbit ears and red eyes and fair skin, she grab zack and kiss him.

Shadow bunny: all mine, (dash away) zacky is all mine! (grabbing zack along the way)

Alexis: HEY! (run after her) GIVE HIM BACK YOU GREEDY RABBIT!

Taszumi: GET BACK HERE!

Moka: zacky belongs to me!

Inner moka: no me!

Yukari: I kissed him first!

Kurumu: I wanted him first!

Morrigan: in your dreams he's mine!

The girls chasing shadow bunny carry zack.

Sasquatch: that guy.

Stitch: he still got it.

Raptor: that what make him rocken!

 **Timeskip**

Shizuka: okay class we got ourself 3 new students along new music teacher, please introduce yourself.

Inner moka: I'm inner akashiya, mokas twin sister.

Shadow bunny: I'm shadow bunny, nice to meet you.

Alexis: hey, I'm alexis rhodes, zack's childhood firend.

Raptor: hello yokai acadamy! I'm raptor and I'll be your rocken teacher!

Th class cheered.

Zack: nice, also taszumi the teacher told me there a phone to talk connect the human world.

Taszumi: what?!

Zack: I know, well this is gonna be good right moka?

Mok:( smile) sure is, and your so good.

Inner moka walk in with a smile and licking her lips.

Inner moka: he sure is

They tackle him biting his neck to suck it.

Zack: hehehe, come on you two, right in the middle of the class already?


	5. Chapter 5

Zack is now waking up from his bed ,then to see inner moka naked along with morrigan, shadow bunny and alexis.

zack:(smile) morning girls.

Inner Moka: oh, five more minutes.

Shadow bunny: more, sleep.

Alexis: so warm~.

morrigan: still wanna cuddle~

zack: alright, five more minute and don't wanna get late.

they nodded

zack: you and moka fused back again ?

inner moka: yes and she can hear and see like I do when she put the rosaire on, I only come when something interesting.

zack: I see.

As they get comforted.

 **Timeskip**

Moka begin sucking zack's blood and so do moka and taszumi too.

Moka: that was delicious as always zacky! Thank you.

Zack: your welcome, both your

Taszumi: yeah ,sure no problem.

Moka: we better get a move on before we get late.

Zack: right behind you.

Moka: _his blood, is so yummy._

Zack: _that moka, that what makes her so special._

 **Timeskip at the class.**

Shizuka: okay everyone, it's time for you to join a club!

Zack: club? Sound interesting.

He then turn to taszumi and she is fantasizing

zack's thought: (chuckle) she must be day dreaming about me, even is easy for me but as half human but mutant are kinda relate to monster.

he heard shizuka meow and slash the student face.

Zack:(Sweatdrop) _and I hope her cat habit don't show to any human or that be a problem._

 **Timeskip**

a club festival has begone and moka, morrigan, Alexis, shadow bunny, stitch and taszumi are with zack who is browsing the clubs.

Taszumi: wow, there's a lot of clubs here.

Alexis: some of them are weird.

Zack: but which one?

Moka:(hug zack's arm) hey I got an idea, let's join the same club.

Zack: you sure?

moka: yeah, it'll be fun (walked off)

shadow bunny: (hug zack's other arm) she got a point there.

zack: alright as long it fit our taste.

They went to a tent with ghost photography club.

man: come and take a picture with ghost with us.

moka: ah ! (hug zack)

zack's thought: I maybe a ghost but not my style.

a green man with spike

man: acupuncture club?

moka: ah ! (hugged zack again)

zack's thought: why they made club like that ?

as to show mummy club with a group of mummy.

Mummy: mummy club?

Moka: ah! (zack carry her bridal style)

zack's thought: _I felt like I know someone but no freakin idea, even snare-oh wont fit with them._

Chemistry club with scenitist.

Man: make love potions in the chemistry club.

Moka: ah!(hugged zack again)

Zack: hell no!

he blow his breath to freeze them and turn to moka.

zack: moka I cant help but to notice you jump and the freak out scared as your doing is fake, your doing this on purpose are you?

Moka: maybe.

shadow bunny poofed to her human formed and push her and hugged zack.

shadow bunny: he's my huggy! Stop hogging him!

Moka: (puff her checks) but I'm not done yet!

as she hugged his other arm they both glaring with lighting clashing.

 **Timeskip.**

Zack is waling with moka and shadow bunny hugging his arms as this make morrigan and alexis jealous.

Zack: I feel like a coat hanger.

Then they spotted a group of guys all crowding to one tent as zack slipped, zack, stitch, sasuqatch and the girls see a group of girls with bikini as the middle girl has turquoise colored hair along with having fair skin and yellow colored eyes wearing a purple bikini and a colorful sarong.

?: my name is tamao ichinose, come join me and my friends in the swimming club guys.

guy 1: chicks in bikini.

zack: hard to believe they allow them to wear those.

stitch: (sniff at them) bleh, something not right

raptor:(came by) yeah these dudette is up to something.

zack: sup Rap, how you doing?

Raptor: rocken my friend! The students love me in my class!

zack: who doesn't?

taszumi's thought: the swimming club seem normal.

tamao: at the moment, the swimming club is didn't having any boys, that means any fellas who wanted to join now getting a lot of personal life services from us. (put her finger to make a kiss like to zack)

zack:(muttered) yuck. (disgusted expression while stick his tongue out)

Shadow's eyes start to turn red and ready to kill, but zack pets her head to calm her down.

zack: easy shady, you'll get a piece of her soon.

this make her confuse a little.

tamao: so what'd you say huh? who wants to sign up~?

zack: these guys is a dead yokai walking.

Moka: why's that?

Zack: (point at tamao and her friends) cause her and crew are mermaids.

Moka: really?

zack: yeah but these girls are not your friendly type, instead these like kurumu for example using their beauty and flriting to lure man in the water or ocean, which is their strong element. so this fishstick queen and her lacky is luring those guy even they show their true form of a beauty but a bonus of a beast, their mouth grows jagged and cracked in appearance, their eyes become pupiless, they sprout strange markings from the corners of their mouths that stretch to their cheeks and large, shark-like teeth fill their jaws.

alexis: that's terrible.

moka: oh no, what'll they do to them?

Zack: and the worst part is this, they gonna drain the life energy out of those guys with them gonna get hypnotize by either their song like a siren under their spell, if they drain the life force out of a target to sustain their own nourishment, and with their enticing aura and good looks, luring in bait proves to be a very easy task.

Shadow bunny: your going to do something?

Zack: as munch I hate these pervs, but the things I do as a hero since they don't deserve to die even as a virgin so we gonna stop them.

Sasquatch: so what the plan?

Zack: we're going there, as we play along, raptor use his music to distract the mermaids while you get them all out, if they bite me it'll wont end well.

Moka: how come?

Zack: if any being who are evil wanna suck my life, death, blood or any energy they end up very sick, coma, spasm, paralyze, get poisoned, hallucination or the worst of all killed any immortal and end up dying.

Moka is shocked

zack: if someone is a good being and not evil, is okay as nothing like you moka, your very sweet.

moka smile and hugged him.

zack: also since your immune of your weakness, means you can walk and swim to water easily, even breath their.

Moka: yay!

zack: (telepathic) did you hear that inner moka? Means your stronger in land and sea.

Inner moka:(smirk) about time.

morrigan: good plan, (smile seductive) I wanna show you my own bikini zacky~.

Zack: (smirked) oh? You want to see my chest that badly?

Morrigan: you have no idea.

Alexis: me too!

Shadow bunny: me three!

Tasuzmi: I'm joining in!

Moka: s-so do I!

Zack: well let's get ready.

Timeskip

everyone is now at the pool moka wearing a blue bikini, shadow wearing a black bikini with a sarong, alexis wearing a white bikini with a mini skirt like, morrgian wearing a red sexy bikini, taszumi wearing a green bikini, then as moka gently dip in the pool and this surprise her nothing happen as she go in.

moka: oh my gosh, this is fun!

alexis: glad you like it

zack: hey girls

they turn to see zack in his swim trunks color orange with blue and white flames like, as his muscle of his chest, pec and abs are showing, shadow bunny started drooling, alexis blushed inferno, moka blushed supernova, inner moka sexually smiled, taszumi blushed red and steaming, and morrigan is licking her lips slowly.

zack:(smirk) oh like what you girls see? what'd you think~? (flex a little)

Shadow bunny: (drooling more and making gibberish) want.

Alexis: uh, um, uh.

Moka: oh wow.

inner moka's thought: oh wow~.

Taszumi: whoa.

Morrigan: so sexy~.

Tamao looked at zack as she smile licking her lips hungry even blush seeing his body.

Tamao's thoughts: ooh~, what a handsome hunk of meat~.

as zack hop in the water.

zack: ah it feel nice.

Tamao them look at his now wet body

Tamao's thoughts: so much, hotness, me, want it all~.

zack:(turn tamao and look confuse) something wrong here?

Tamao: oh no, just surprising how good looking you are.

zack: oh alright then, (then he swim to moka) hey moka, you know how to swim?

Moka: um, no.

zack: (Smile) I can teach you how to swim, if you want to.

Moka: please.

zack: alright then, follow my lead.

as he touch her wrist as she sigh heavenly then turn to alexis, shadow bunny, morrigan, taszumi ,tamao and other girls and blew a raspberry at them, that made the girls super jealous.

as 3 guys spying.

guy 1: ah man would you look on the legs of those chicks.

guy 2: don't waist your time on their legs, look at their tits bro, always look at their tits.

guy 3: damn it! even zack have his girls even morrigan which is the hottest along alexis, shadow, moka, taszumi which I envious zack so munch!

zack then show an ice eye beam to freeze them.

zack: anyway moka remember use your arms and feet to paddle.

moka: okay

as he hold her hand as she paddle her feet.

zack: good your getting the hang of it.

moka view on his body as she sigh heavenly while blush and drool a little.

moka's thought: his tough is so heavenly~, I want him to hold me forever.

inner moka's thought: I'm going in, I'm not letting you being stingy.

moka: huh? 

a little flash as inner moka split out from moka, then she wearing a black sexy bikini along a sarong.

Zack: oh, (smile) inner moka, you want to learn how to swim too?

Inner moka: of course~.

moka: hey what's the meaning of this ? I was here first!

Inner moka: and you hog all the attention.

zack: relax I can fixed this

he make duplicate of 5 for alexis,shadow bunny, taszumi, morrigan, and inner moka.

zack: there we go

as zack's girl happy as they have fun.

zack: nice bikini inner moka.

Inner moka: thank you Dracula~.

Zack: draucla? why call me that?

Inner moka: well, you have vampires fangs, but you have me under your spell~.

Zack: you think I'm worthy being a vampire king and have that title name?

She lean and press her breasts to his chest and smile while giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inner moka: of course I am, you have the towering glare that can take anyone down in fear, and those bite marks are heavenly~.

zack: yours as well, if I'll be known as Dracula king of monsters, I did found one sexy queen who strong and strike fear to her foes. (blow her ear and nibble a little)

She moan sexually a little and smiled at him.

Zack with alexis swimming.

Zack: this is good.

Alexis: yeah and I wonder if you make me a half artificial ghost with vampire ability like yours ?

Zack: how come?

Alexis: I just don't want to be left behind.

Zack: sure.

as then neck bit her neck as she moan while blush as transferred it into her, she can feel the info and know what power she have even similar to zack's.

Zack: there you go.

She now breathing a bit and fangs start to grow.

Alexis: blood, I want, blood.

Zack: have mine.

She begin suck his blood.

Zack: also you'll control it.

Alexis nodded.

Zack with moka as she begin to swim by herself.

Zack: wow your such a fast learner moka, amazing.

Moka: thank you zacky.

then kurumu who wearing an orange bikini, she jump over up very high with a spin.

kurumu: yahoo !

zack: oh kurumu !

then her crotch hit to zack's face.

Kurumu: hey zacky! I just joined the swimming club, isn't it that great?

stitch with a floating dive in the water along sasquatch and raptor in his swimtrunks as he relaxing with a duck floating.

zack: hey guys.

stitch, raptor and sasquatch: hey zack

zack: so kurumu, did they explain to you and yukari about the plan?

Kurumu: yep.

Zack: you look sexy in your bikini.

Then yukari tackle him in a hug.

Yukari: and so do I!

It show she wearing a blue bikini.

Zack: hey yukari! Glad you can join in.

the frozen guys are still three aas they start to cry.

Guy 1: she gonna pop right out.

Guy 2: stop crying your ruining it for me, even is still cold.

Guy 3: me too.

Zack annoyed use his telekniess to send the frozen boy flying then kurumu hugged his arm with her breasts engulf it while moka pout hug his other arm.

Kurumu: uh, could you, teach me how to swim please?

Zack: sure. (as murmur make her bikini top loose) hey your loosing your bikini top.

Kurumu: yeah, my breasts are kind of hurting now.

Zack: want me to massage them?

Kurumu: yes~. _This is my chance, today the day i finally makes zack mine and wanted feel his nice massages._ Since my suit getting smaller~.

Moka: back off murmur he's mine!

Yukari: (hugged Zack) zacky! Say I want you to teach me how to swim. _There's no way I'm gonna let kurumu have her way with him._

Moka hugged zack's back while kurumu and yukari pulling zack's arm like a tug of war.

Alexis: there at it again.

Shadow bunny: yeah but at least we enjoy zacky's hot wet body.

Tamao came behind zack's back with a smirk.

Zack: what the?

Tamao: hey Zack~

Zack: uhh what'd you need?

Tamao: seeing if you have a good time

Zack: I'm good.

Tamao:( giggle) my you work out so good~, (drool) and so yummy~

Then her face got squirt by stitch water gun as he laugh then sasquatch begin to play to and Zack laugh.

Zack: let me join in! (come out of the water and have water gun)

Stitch: can't get me!

Sasquatch: we'll see.

Raptor: incoming! (throwing water balloons)

Zack: oh no you don't! (chuckle)

Then the other zack make duplicates as zack teach yukari how to swim and zack 2 massaging kurumu's breasts as she blush hard and moan.

Kurumu: oh, so good~, your really great with your hands.

Zack: anything to please my sexy succubus, perhaps I'll mark you to be my mate, then you'll be similar like how I did to moka.

Kurumu: please, do me.

He give her a good deep wet kiss as she moan while massages her breasts nice and bit her neck suck some blood and inject as she moan and her aura glowing light purple and aqua as she felt new powers and similar power of zack enter her as she see the info then zack is done.

Zack: (lick his lips) mmm, tasty.

Kurumu: so~, good~.

Zack: how you feel?

Kurumu: I feel, wonderful~. Are you sure that your not an incubus.

Zack: I am sure, I just got my ways that's how, now your similar ability as my half artificial and your very own means your strong now and do some surprises.

Kurumu: are you sure~? Because your so sexy~.

Zack: I'm positive

As zack with moka tamao getting more jealous and annoyed.

Tamao: _this is getting annoying._

Zack: hey moka watch this.

He turn his legs into mermaid like tail but is a shark like and a shark fin on his back along gills and sharper teeth.

Moka: oh you can turn into a merman?

Zack: yep.

Tamao is now drooling and staring at zack.

zack: wanna ride ?

Moka: sure, I would love too.

As she ride on his back as he swim and go under water as she having so munch fun and even she can breath under water.

Moka: this is so much fun!

Zack: is sure its.

Inner moka is playing the water with zack, alexis, shadow bunny, taszumi and morrigan have a swim race with zack.

Alexis: (smile) this takes me back.

zack: yeah, good times.

as the other zack who help yukari swim as she getting better kicking her feet.

zack: nice, your doing good.

Yukari is giggling happily as she is kicking.

tamao: say zack.

zack:(turn to tamao) sup?

Tamao: you sure are many of surprises of what you can do.

Zack: I know, is my thing.

Tamao: how about we have a, 'privet' lesson just for you.

Zack: nah I'm good. (make her frown a little)

Tamao: I insist.

Zack: no thank you, (turn to see a stage) oh look a stage, nice.

As alexis, kurumu, shadow bunny came in.

Kurumu: here we go!

as they begin to sing a song together as everyone cheer and having fun even the boys who seem like fan club about them and even yukari and morrigan having a turn singing then after the song zack came in stage.

zack: okay my turn.

Alexis: (smile) you all might want to brace yourselves.

The girls all looked at her but turn to zack to listen as he clear his throat and voice and hold the microphone.

 **Play Sonic Colors - Reach For The Stars + LYRICS**

zack: {take off at the speed of sound, bright lights, colors are all around. I'm running wild living fast and free, got no regrets inside of me. Not looking back… not giving up… not letting go… I keep on running! I'm gonna reach for the stars, although they look pretty far, I'm gonna find my own way, and take a chance on today. The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right, I've never felt like this, I keep on running. The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right, just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars tonight… tonight…}

the crowd is now cheering on and the girls all screaming for him.

{wake up living day by day, do what I want and I'll do it my way, the world is flying right below my feet got no regrets inside of me. Not looking back… (not looking back) not giving up… (not giving up) not letting go… I keep on running! I'm gonna reach for the stars, although they look pretty far, I'm gonna find my own way, and take a chance on today. The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right, I've never felt like this, I keep on running. The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right, just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars tonight… tonight…}

Alexi: (giggle) _just like back then, he's such a show off._

Kurumu: (blush hard) _oh my god! His voice is magnificent~!_

Morrigan: (smile) _so wonderful!_

Taszumi: _oh wow._

Yukari's thought: _go zacky!_

Shadow bunny: (warm smile) _he still sings wonderfully._

Moka: _oh wow,_ (surprise) _I didn't know he can sing!_

Inner moka: (snirk) _he has many secrets, mama like._

Tamao: (blush hard and steam out) _he… he sings, like a syren._

Zack: {I got it in my sight the colors feel so right, got my feet on the ground, I keep on running. Oh, I can feet it now. The colors all around. Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars, just take a chance. (just take a chance) we'll do it right again, (we're gonna reach for the stars) just take my hand (just take my hand) we'll take a chance tonight, reach for the stars tonight… tonight…}

As he done everybody cheering while clapping their hands and even the girls scream for him have heart eyes, nose bleed while drooling and blushing.

Zack: thanks everybody.

Alexis: still a show off zack.

Zack: not my fault ,your the one to talk way back ago. (she giggle and kiss him)

Alexis: true.

Tamao then hugged zack as they got in the water again.

Tamao: now come here.

Zack: what'd you-

She put his face to he breasts and she smile seductive.

Tamao: I have my eye on you ever since you enter this school~ , you really are an interesting monster and your song is so enchanting~

zack turn to see the girls who turn into mermaid with fin like ears and web like hands.

zack:(got off her ) if you think that great, and now on the stage is raptor!

Raptor just on the stand and did a guitar slid in.

Raptor: ALRIGHT! Is everyone ready?!

As everybody cheering.

Tamao: what?!

Raptor: ALRIGHT EVERYONE I'M GOING TO CRANK THIS UP TO 15!

he got his guitar as stitch is on the drums and so do sasquatch with a guitar as well, as they are rocking.

Zack: yukari now!

Yukari: got it!

She wave her wand teleporting the guys out of the water.

zack: sorry tamao,(smirk) I have my eye on you ever since you starting using your beauty and flirt as bait to lure mans here causing trouble draining their life energy,(shrugged) sorry but your not the type of girl I wanted but you know what they say, " there plenty of fish in the seas" huh mermaid?

Tamao: (smirk) you found me out, (make her legs and feet also transform into an orange colored mermaid tail, fin like each side of her head, Her hands become webbed appear along) I caught your scenes , you have such iressestable delicious human life smell. (gills pop out of her cheeks) 

zack:(chuckle) I know I caught yours when we first met, fwi your half right about what I am and if I we're you, biting me is not gonna be a very good idea.

Tamao: oh come on, just a taste.

Zack: trust me, you wont like it.

Tamao: too bad then

She make sharp teeth as she bit his neck hard but her teeth hurt as she scream in pain.

Zack: I told ya.

Tamao: why are you so...

She then felt funny and coughing as she taste something in her mouth and check to see is darkerngreen blood and his energy she taste is acting odd to her and she scream in pain and coughing as she held her throat like it killing her and felt weak.

Tamao: wha-what's happening? I feel…

Zack: pain? As in everything hurt and slowly draining your energy away by my energy?

Tamao: h-how?

Zack: oh your not gonna die, you see my life energy is very dangerous, right now as is drain the energy you stole, biting and the dark andnlight energy is making you woozy and inflecting absolute pain along dried up intense heat of blue flames as you taste the undead and death energy.

?: and let's not forget he is a dangerous monster as well.

They turn to see a humanoid fish man monster with green skin, fin like head way to his back.

Tamao: rikuo?!

Rikuo: greetings everyone!

Zack: how you ding Rik?

Rikuo: good to see you zack.

Kurumu: you two know each other?

Zack: I know every darkstalker ever.

as tameo see they other mermaid feeling it too.

zack: oh yeah I almost forgot, since I've been swimming on the water, the pool got infected as well and since your crew swimming it feeling the same pain as well as you do.

Rikuo: again, you prove to be a dangerous monster, I commend you.

Zack: yes and also tameo it not effecting anyone but only evil with no heart.

Then suddenly the dungle beast came in along six-six, seven-seven and eighty-eight.

Zack: a great them.

Raptor: alright! let's rock and roll!

then a dark corrupt aura on the mermaids as they grew spike, pale skin, sharper claws and more sharper teeth as they roar.

Zack: DUNG!

Tameo: I feel so strong! I'm so hungry!

Alexis: they can resist on the water but in limit how munch.

Zack: well alexis, moka and shadow with me deal with bounty hunters and tameo and some mermaids , kurumu, stitch, yukari, raptor, sasquatch, morrigan, taszumi and rik deal with the mermaids and the dungle beast.

Rikuo: very well.

taszumi: time for my next rider and I know what element can deal with den-o rod mode I'm borrowing from you zacky.

Zack: thought you never ask. (make a whistle from his finger)

Then a train came thought a portal.

Yukari: is that a train?!

Then passing them jumps out of the train, is a humanoid blue turtle with no shell and has orange eyes.

?: oh? (turn to them) is it my turn at last?

Zack: remember urutaros, let her do it and don't getting any funny ideas.

Urutaros: oh I won't and I have to keep track how many times you said not to.

zack: you better.

Taszumi then put on a different belt and wrapped it around her waist and press a blue button.

Taszumi: henshin. (scan the belt)

 **ROD FORM!**

Then urutaros go inside of taszumi, then she is now wearing a black jumpsuit with white boots then armor start to appear, it spins around her and forms into a turtle themed armor and the mask has silver horns on the sides, orange eyes and the rest is blue.

?: kamen rider den-o, rod form, so, mind if we reel you all in?

Zack: time to roll out!

A blue flash around him as a humanoid black molten lava rocks ,shoulder pads with blue flames show and a blue flame head and a red part while an ultramatrix symbol.

?: **POSITIVE HEATBLAST!**

Moka: I want to fight too.

Inner moka: don't forget about me.

As she make the water all red and spin as a whirlpool while glows as red and black electric dancing all around her body.

Inner moka: (turn tameo and the mermaids) now listen, you've been nothing but a giant pain in my ass and seducing my man.

Tamao: h-how can you stay in the water?!

Inner moka: (smirk) that non of your business, You should worry about surviving my wrath.

Tamao got angry and charge at her but then shadow bunny pounce as tamao yelp in fear see her blade cut off her fin tail clean.

Tamao: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT HURTS!

Then she regernate her tail fin.

Shadow bunny: good, cause I just getting started.

As P. heatblast and moka dealing with a bounty hunter, P. Heatblast give moka a flame sword and flame shield.

P. Heatblast: lets do this.

Moka: right!

P. Heatblast charge at the bounty hunter and they shooting as moka cutting and deflect the energy bullets, inner moka is roundhouseing everywhere as P. heatblast throwing punches and kicks at seven seven and six six, kurumu slashes the dungle beast and morrigan begin make tentacles whips to whip them, while stitch throw some mermaids at raptor to whammed them with his gutiar and rikou and kamen rider den o using her rod kicking and roundhouse kick, yukari use her lightning spell and sasquatch punches a lot of dingle beast and mermaid.

Yukari: your doing very well sasquatch!

Sasqautch: thanks, you too!

Alexis came in and then in speed she kick so many of then and slam her foot at one of the hunters.

Yukari: whoa, what is so cool

Inner moka: impressive.

Alexis: thank you.

P. Heatblast throw a explosive fireball as six-six.

P. Heatblast: heads up!

He make a fire whip as it wrapped six-six then throw him to seven-seven, moka use the fire sword to slashes many times at eighty-eight and wham her with the fire shield.

Den-o: now time to end this, here goes!

She then scan the driver with the black train pass and it start to glow.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Blue electricity start to travel around her body then to her legs. She then zoom in and did a kick send some of the mermaid and high in the sky flying and splash to the water out cold.

Den-o: well that's delt with.

Tameo: impossible

P. Heatblast turn back to zack as he go to his ghost formed as this fright and make her scream.

Tameo: i-i-is that your monster form?!

Zack: oh is more or less, (show his sharper teeth) I am quite hungry so a nice fish will do. (open his mouth as his longue tongue show make her more afraid)

She screamed and swim away from him but shadow bunny uppercut her as inner moka jump up.

Inner moka: I cant believe you actually think you'll take advantage on my king, just like a fish know, you, place!

She kick he to the face to the pool as zack caught her by the neck.

Tameo: w-what are you?!

Zack: many things as I'm known as the grim reaper's knight and warden, the monster among all monster, lord of light and darkness, I'm the new Dracula in here but known as Azure Dracula but tell them all I like am lewamus prime, the hero of light and darkness.

His fangs show as he sucking her blood as she scream and throw her to the basket hoop.

Zack: hey look, is a big one. (turn inner moka, moka and the girls) you girls did awesome, raptor, sasquatch, stitch, and rikou you guys too.

Rikou: why thank you zackery, its great to see you again, now I'm off.

rikou walked off and jump to the water.

zack: seeyah rikou.

as ururtaros got off and tazumi turn back to normal.

zack: so where the others uru?

urutaros: there coming tomorrow as new students, I'll be back. (walked off) see you tomorrow.

zack: you too, (turn moka and inner moka) you two did great and impressive now you can fight in the water.

Moka: (blush) oh i-it's nothing zack.

inner moka: but you was sexy how you deal with that mermaid~

tiemskip

the gang got their clothes back on.

alexis: but there still aint any club to join.

sasquatch: but a perfect club that's not creepy, weird, pervy nor life sucking mermaids.

?: I believe I have the answer.

they turn to see shizuka relaxing with a white swimsuit ,glasses and a strawhat and licking a fish with a stick.

zack: what's up ms. Shizuka ?

Shizuka: oh nothing much, here.

she toss a paper to zack and he read it.

Zack: the newspaper club huh? Ah what the hell? Seem okay in my book, I'll join.

Moka: me too.

Inner moka: as long zack is okay with it.

Alexis: count me in.

morrigan: me too.

Shadow bunny: whatever zack join, I join.

Stitch: I'll join too!

Sasusqatuch: sure.

Raptor: this is gonna be rockin! I'll join too!

Moka: sound like a perfect fit too me.

Kurumu: you guys hold on! Your not joining the club without me!

Yukari: yeah! yeah! I wanna join in too!

Shizuka: I finally got someone to sign up, this is totally awesome!

Zack: alright then, newspaper club it is, (turn moka and inner moka) since you two did a good job at the fight, (show his neck) here's your reward.

Moka and inner moka both bite his neck and start sucking on his neck.

 **Timeskip**

As night time

Alexis and shadow bunny who get up as their eyes become lifeless and cold like as they turn to see the sleepy zack and outside they see zack doing some training with stitch, sasquatch and raptor.

Alexis?: it seems that we've awaken yet again your highness.

shadow bunny: But how? The light of destruction was destroyed.

?: it's because of my son and I.

They turn to see a young woman Her clothes were some kind merge between a red and black kimono and battle armor which is gauntlet, shoulder thighs, belt, shoulder and knee, a black with red lines jumpsuit that reveal her cleavage, as she open her ocean sky eyes as well like zack.

Aleixs?: who are you?

?: I'm akaru orion, zack's mother.

Shadow bunny? And alexis? Are shocked.

Akaru: as you may know I'am a goddess if you know well as a true beyond hyper evolve celestialspaien, make my son here a half god and half human from his father side.

Alexis?: I see.

Shadow bunny?: so your the one?

Akaru: well when zack bit you two to be almost like him it activate of the side effect of the negative light which is some very small weak spot remain in you two, since you two did serve the destruction of light who vessel is Sartorius and leader of the society of light.

Shadow bunny: I see.

Akaru: but since you know zack but what you cost increase my son's pain too munch.

Alexis?: we know, we want to apologies to him in hoping to patch things up.

Shadow bunny?: but I have a feeling it not taking it well for him.

Akaru: you looked at their memories what happen after you two lost?

Shadow bunny?: yes, we did horrible things to him.

Alexis?: and after we lost, we saw that he transformed into something he couldn't control from his pure hate.

They turn to see the sleepy zack grunting and moving a little and having tears to show he having a nightmare.

Alexis?: what shall we do?

Akaru petting his head as he calming down.

Shadow bunny?: poor zack.

Akaru: as right now keep this secret from until the time come, as I was in a greatest war, I wanted to ended quickly but the enemy pull a cheap trick at me, a deep coma sleep for years and now I hope my son forgive me.

They nodded as they teleported away, they turn to see the sleeping zack as they wipe his tears away.

Alexis?: we should wait as well until the time is right.

Shadow bunny?: yeah, but right now, let's comfort him.

they lay down

with zack 2

zack: that was a good work out and training.

raptor: me too ! I always wanted to rock my bones

they heard of a noise and a girl scream.

zack: huh?!

sasquatch: what was that?

stitch: sound trouble.

Zack: yeah but is getting late, we'll discus this tomorrow

they nodded

the next day

moka: zacky, please let me suck you blood?

zack: (chuckle while eye smile) of course moky, drink up.

She cheered and started drinking his blood, she moan at the taste of his blood and then so do alexis and shadow bunny.

Alexis: so good, do delicious~.

Shadow bunny: want more, so tasty.

Moka: huh?

Zack: there like me as well.

Moka: oh, but still that hit the spot, I swear zacky your blood is the sweetest I think I'm hug on it.

Zack: glad you three like it.

Moriggan and kurumu: zacky!

Zack turn to have his head hugged to there breasts.

Zack: hey kurumu, hey morrigan. (able to come out to breath)

Morrigan: today our first day in the club!

Kurumu: I'm so happy that I get to be in the newspaper club with you!

Taszumi and yukari: zacky!

Taszumi and yukaro both tackled/snatch away zack in a hug.

Taszumi: me and yukari join the club too don't try to hog him more! He's mine!

Yukari: no! Let me have a chance with zack!

Moka: hey! Zacky belongs to me!

Kurumu: (Stick her tongue at her) he's my destine partner so back off!

Morrigen: (snatch zack) sorry girls, but he's mine.

alexis: (snatch zack) he's my childhood friend!

shadow bunny: (Snatch zack) I know him more!

?: no I do from the begging!

They turn to see a girl who wearing a guy uniformed who have orange hair that a bit darker of brown and blue eyes.

Kurumu: who are you?

?: yuna orion, zack's little sister.

Alexis and shadow: YUNA?!

Moka, kurumu, yukari, taszumi and morrigan: WHAT?!

Zack got out and run to her face to face of her.

Zack: y-yuna, I-I-is it really you…

Yuna: (smile while open her arms in a hug) yep, its me big brother, now don't let your sister waiting for a hug.

Then he tackle her then hugged her tight as cry deeply to her shoulder as she petting and petted his head.

Yuna: there, there, that's okay, I'm here.

Zack: y-yuna!...yuna!...how?! I-I saw you dead by my own eyes! Why didn't you come so sooner?!

Yuna: I'm sorry big brother, I can't tell you, I don't want to spoil this moment, please.

Zack: okay, (smile and get up) I miss you yuna.

Yuna: me too big bro, I heard a lot and I'm so proud you become a hero.

Alexis: good to see you yuna.

Shadow bunny: yeah, we thought you was a goner.

Yuna: alexy, shadow bunny, it's good to see you two again.

Moka: zack whot's that?

Zack: oh moka,kurumu, yukari, morrigan and taszumi this is my little sis yuna fuyu orion, yuna these are my girlfriends.

Yuna: hello!

Zack's girls: hi.

As they show jelaous aura as they glaring each other.

Zack: yuna, I cant help but senses your like my other side but like two yokai.

Yuna: oh I have an inugami and a kistune along same ghost artificial.

Zack: wait what?!

Yuna: a girls secret.

Zack: as long it'll explain how your alive and never been this.

Yuna: I know, I promise I'll tell when the time comes.

Kurumu: no way a kistune! and inguami!?

Yukari: that like an s-class level of a monster!

Zack: also answer my question yuna, why the hell your wearing a male uniformed? (as she laugh nervously)

Yuna: heh heh, it's a habit.

Zack: well you are sometime tomboy I rmemeber way back but still cute.

Yuna: (blush) thanks big bro.

She then kissed him on the lips as this shocked him and his girls.

Zack: yuna?! B-but we're sibling!

Yuna: not anymore, I'm a new woman.

Zack: I see, anyway let's go.

Yuna: okay big bro! (hug his arm)

As they walked away the girls are now super jealous at yuna.

Girls: hate, her.

As the gang walk to the hallway zack, stitch and sasquatch heard the girls talking about last night.

Zack: peeping tom?

Sasquatch: my guess it's from last night when one girl screaming.

Stitch: and i smell it, but it was very quick in speed.

Zack: hmm speed huh?

 **Timeskip**

Shizuka: let's get started! I welcome you the yokai academy newspaper club

Zack: the pleasure is ours.

?: oi! Don't start without us!

They turn to see 5 guys who look the same but wearing school uniformed, one guy who have red eyes and spiky black hair upward with a single red and no tie, the second is his hair down wearing glasses , blue streak and have a blue scarf around his neck, the third who have a low ponytail, yellow eyes, next who have purple eyes and purple streaks and headphones around his neck, and last he have a feather scarf like and white streak and hair upward back.

Zack: (grin) hey! Momotaros! Urutaros! Kintaros! Ryutaros! Seig! Glad to see you five!

Ryutaros: hi zacky!

Moka: you know them?

Zack: my old and kick partners of a friends!

Momotaros: damn straight we are!

Zack: you joining too?

Seig: why, of course zackery!

Zack: and i see you learn the trick to blend in from me , nice

Shizuka: woohoo more and we have one more member.

Zack: one more?

?: sorry I'm late.

Shizuka: you see? There he is right now.

Walking the room is a teen that has light green eyes and ink black hair, which he keeps back with a red headband. He wears the standard male uniform, except for the tie, and his shirt is open a little which shows a wolf head pendant he wears around his neck and he is holding bouquet of flowers.

?: i apologize for being tardy there we're things i have to pick up.

Zack: flowers?

?: it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm ginei morioka, club president.

Zack frown, stitch growl, and momotaros crack his knuckles as ginei passing flowers to moka and kurumu

Ginei: but please call me ginei, (give some flower to give some to alexis, yukari, taszumi,morrigan and yuna.) i guess good thing do come good in some packages, those flowers make you ladies even more lovelyer you even are.

As zack slowly pulling a mark pistol from his pocket then they hear a thump and turn to see kintaros sleeping on the floor.

Zack: (sigh) nevermind kin here, he always do this.

Taszumi: I see.

Shizuka: anyway ginei here is the only member the newspaper club and he also a soft more since he's the oldest he'll be the club president, so you have any question please directly to him.

Ginei: right I'm here for all of you.

Zack: only the girls...(muttered annoyed as yuna and shadow hugged his arms)

shizuka: oh the factial meeting is going to start,( walk off) well I'll leave the rest to you ginei.

Ginei: sure i got it cover, (sit down on the chair) let get down to business, for starter let me go explain newspaper is all about. First the form of the club right, accents and publish the school paper, is something happen on campus we're there to report. We'll do anything for a story, which includes throwing ourselves in harm's way so you better be prepare yourselves now guys! This club is not a fate of our fate!

Zack: (sweatdrop) uh-huh

Moka: wow he sure sound like a hard headed journal to the truth.

Alexis: no kidding.

Ginei: but of course, sometime we report the normal stuff, with all that said do you have any story ideas you wanna share?

Zack: how about that rumor of a peeping Tom?

Kurumu: yeah same here.

Taszumi: peeping tom?

This make ginei silent.

Kurumu: you hadn't heard? There is pervert going around campus lately peeping on girls the freak so quick that no one can get describe of it.

Moka: the peeper are the worst of the worst.

Zack: you took the words right out of my mouth moky.

Sasqautch: yeah no doubt, yesterday last night me, stitch and zack was training we heard a girl scream and stitch pick up a scent of someone with speed but it was a blurr and is gone.

Ginei: well, then the first thing we gonna do to this story is to find ourself some forments.

Taszumi: how we do that?

Ginei: to the first rule of reporting: hit the payment and start asking question.

Zack: yeah,(cross his arms) we'll ask some people and victims around the schools, since the peeper using his monster formed with enchanted speed but taking advantage in night time, that why it better not only speed but in the dark and stealth as well.

Ginei: that's right

 **timeskip**

Zack is looking around for some clues.

Along alexis, shadow bunny and they ask some question to some girls.

Zack: you two know that ginei is a werewolf and the peeper?

Alexis: I just smelled him.

Shadow bunny: you can tell?

Zack: werewolf are fast and even in full moon, but we need to show proof and he's up to something other then being a peeping tom.

They nodded head back to the club and help they other set things up

Zack: what's going on here?

Sasquatch: we're seeting up some fliers as gieni said so.

Zack: I see.

Ginei: hey zack, anyluck?

Zack: almost but not a bit.

Moka: uh gin.

He turn of morrigan, moka ,taszumi, yuna and kurumu putting the poster up with.

Moka: you sure you want to put this poster high?

ginei: no I want them higher then that.

taszumi: I think is high enough.

yuna: same here I think

sasquatch: anything else I can do G?

ginei: no your good, your just too small for this.

sasquatch: side doesn't matter.

as no one looking as ginei give a small nod to someone in the window as on the floor is charmcaster casting some spell around the club room, then zack came in and spotted ginei looking underneath at kurumu's ,moka's , taszumi's skirt and morrigan's skirt which make him growl at the perv president.

Yukari: moka, kurumu, taszumi, morrgian, you guys doing okay up there?

Moka: I'm good.

Taszumi: which I was a bit taller.

Morrigan: it'll be easy my breasts not in the way.

Kurumu: same here.

Zack kick ginei to the wall.

Zack: back off you dog!

Gieni:(got up and rub his cheek) hu ? What'd you mean?

Zack: don't give me that shit, you want moka,kurumu,tasz and morrigan to reach higher to look at their panties!

Ginei: oh please, now why would a classy flower bringer guy like me do that of some such stup of that level?

Zack: I'll give a thorn of flower shove up your-

Moka: what's going on?

Zack: it's nothing.

Ginei: is just zack here, he said something about looking up your panties.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Zack: that bastard! You guys know me well and that guy did it!

As zack's girl glaring at him.

Zack: what?

alexis: zack...

moka: is it true?

zack: HELL NO! I caught him looking at them with my own eyes, I didn't even peak to-

zack's girls slap him at the face by surprise him and he gasp a little.

zack: girls, i'm telling the truth, why did you slap me?

morrgian: our fault.

kurumu: it came out a reflex or something.

yukari: if you ask me he deserve that for peeking

taszumi: true that.

zack: w-what ?

he turn to see stitch and sasquatch lefted even taros

kurumu: if you what look in our underwear you couldn't ask so...

zack turn as alexis and shadow look disappointed then left as he almost tearing.

zack: no, is not true I would never, (turn moka who begin to left) moka? you too?

Moka: zack, I hate perverts. (Left)

Ginei: thanks a lot zack, club is o-

Zack grab by the neck and he slam him to the wall which ginei is shocked by fear and shiver as black cracks came out of his eyes and no pupils and a rasp deep voice.

Zack:(Insane grin) oh don't worry, we'll play along until death's door reach you

he dissapared in black smoke shocking the fearful ginei.

Ginei: wha-wha-what the hell?!

charmcaster:(get up) seem he's on to you

ginei: t-t-this is gonna be a problem.

with moka

Moka is now in the girl's bathroom as she felt a little woozy like someone put something in her mind.

Moka: what happened? Did I hit zacky?

as she remember everything and then she felt a huge dark negative energy of pure anger and hate around the school and area felt like a sick and fog of no light nor life.

Moka: whats going on here? What is This magic?

Inner moka:(telepathic) felt it too? (that make moka jump by surprise) you know that scent is?

Moka: yeah, it's dark energy, I have to apologize to zack.

Inner moka: wait, we need a plan so we can be alone with him, but is not gonna be easy as we cant senses him, I get a danger live about him so come of really strong power with an allied, so you be extra careful around ginei okay? But zacky is what I worried about as I never felt his pure rage before.

Moka: me too, I'll stay away from ginei.

 **at night time**

 **with charmcaster and ginei.**

Ginei: so the plan you want your rock monster and cast a shapeshift spell at zack

Charmcaster: yes and you'll do your thing , since it is a beautiful moon.

ginei: yes it is.

then a howl came but they didn't know ravage watching at the bushes and growl.

 **the next day**

Zack is walking with his hood up shadowing his entire face as there nothing like some hollow as some the student felt fear not coming near him and think if he was the peeper but they don't wanna say or gossip it.

Zack: _why moka?_

Ravage: zack.

He turn to ravage from the bushes.

Zack: report.

Ravage: seem charmcaster is helping ginei and framing you as a perv and the peeper which she use her spell to messed with the girl's head ,it seem to work as rumors spread a little bit.

Zack: good, cause tonight they're fate will be sealed, thanks ravage.

ravage nodded and poofed out as zack kept walking as his darkness of negative and postivee mixing as increasing his rage, pain and hared remembering his past as he growl a little.

Moka: pss, zacky.

Zack quick turn make moka flinch as she see his face nothing of a darkness as he continue walking to school.

Moka: please, I just want to talk to you.

Zack: (erie voice) you ...wanna talk to a pervert, akashiya?

then vanish in black negative smoke

Moka: (tearing up) I-it's not my fault, I love you zacky, I didn't know what came over me.

Zack's girl and the gang came in.

Alexis: (sad look) you too huh?

Moka: (wipe her tears off) yes.

Alexis: what would we do now? Zack is now like this because of something we never intended to do

Shadow bunny: i dont know but the way i slapped him i felt ashamed and did you felt it? Is l-I-like before but munch worst...

Alexis: yeah.

Kurumu: what should we do now?

Sasqautch: we're not gonna give up and go find him.

As they see the clouds getting darker a little while some little green , red and black electric dancing the clouds.

Stitch: uh oh.

Taszumi: A-A storm coming this early? And why the lightning flashes green and black along some red?

Momotaros: we don't need to find out.

As ginei is listening what the girls are saying in the locker room.

Girl 1: so are moka and zack going out or something?

Girl 2: well yeah they kiss and very closed including they girls who with him too.

Ginei: WHAT?! ( eyes wide) HE HAS A HAREM?!

Girl 2: Who's there?!

As zack is invisible use his telekinesis on ginei to make him still.

Gieni: what the?! I can't move!

Then the girls turn to see ginei from the window.

Ginei: (chuckle nervously) oh hey ladies.

Zack grin invisible as he let go of his telekneiss.

Girl 2: YOU PERVERT!

Girl 1: so your the pervert you peeping on us!

Ginei: n-now now i can sure you that-

Girl 1: you pevert leach get out!

He run off by the girl scream at him while zack on the roof smirking darkly as show a beady white eyes and Cheshire smile.

Zack's thought: _that's one way for this dog not bite on someone elses busniess, I assume the girls and everyone is worry about me since yesterday, (deep sigh) very well as i cant get mad on them forever . But charmcaster and ginei,_ (eyes glow red and squeeze his hand into a fist) _I can be furious with! (growl) can't wait for tonight for their grave..._

He vanish in negative smoke.

Ginei: drat! he made me get caught, I'll get him for this!

 **Timeskip**

Zack is alone in the clubroom listening music with his headphone which the music set it off nightmare while drinking some root beer leaning on the chair relaxing while watching the clouds getting dark a little.

Zack: kidna nice weather i guess. (muttered himself)

Moka: zack?

Zack turn to the gang is here except gieni wasn't here.

Zack: oh akashiya, everyone, what's up?

Moka: we know what ginei has done.

Zack: I see. (kept drinking his root beer) and he got a little help of one of my bro's enemies charmcaster a nasty witch girl with magic that now been upgraded thanks to Dung . (still didn't look as he look to the window of the sky)

Alexis: hey zack, do you remember our promise?

Zack: yes.

Alexis: we promised that we trust each other and hear each others sides of the story's.

Zack: i know.

Alexis: believe us, I don't want to hurt you again.

kurumu: we're really sorry zacky.

taszumi: what you said mess with our mind.

yuna: now we fought it over it.

sasquatch: same with me , taros gang and stitch so our bad of left you.

morrigan: please zacky

yukari: we're so sorry

zack then turn his head to them as he pull his hood down, they see zack's hollow eyes become back to normal as he smile.

zack: I can never be mad at you girls.

Alexis smiled and walked over to him then hugs him and kiss him.

Alexis: thank you

then moak join in and hugged him as he kiss her then she kiss her back.

moka: thank you and zacky.

zack: yeah moka?

Moka: (blush) can you bite my neck?

Zack: sure (suck her neck and suck her blood as she moan) so good and great.

Moka: I wanna say I'm sorry of slapping you and think of you as a perv, when I was cast a spell by charmcaster.

zack: (smile) is okay I forgive you as long you fought it of.

she smile and hugged him more.

Zack: anyway since we know gin is a werewolf, which is explain his full moon give him increase speed, strength, durable, regenrate, claws, fangs, reflex, agility and senses, also I'm returning the favor make the girls see what he truly is and hints who's the peeper.

Kurumu: so it was him, I'm going to kill that bastard!

Zack: oh don't worry, we'll take him out along with charmcaster, also I sense gin try to get me back to framed me again, but this will be a big scoop when they other way around. (grin)

Timeskip

Zack and ginei walking the school's back with window.

Zack: what is it Gin? is bad enough what you did and moka not even talking to me nor neither anyone!

Ginei: I feel for you man, I wanted to make it up to you and drop it, say did you see that window over there?

Zack: yeah why?

Ginei: clime up and take a peek.

Zack: why wont you?

Ginei: me?

Zack: yeah your a second year and the chief, you suppose to know , I sit this one out so I can learn from it.

Ginei: you should go

zack: no you go.

Ginei: you go.

Zack: you go.

Ginei: you go.

Zack: you go.

Ginei: you go.

Zack: (smirk a little) I go.

Ginei: look man I'll go and there no time okay?

Zack: alright whatever you say boss.

Ginei: thanks.

Ginei use the box as he climb to take a peek at the window of girls as he realize he got trick.

Gieni: WAIT A MINUTE!

Then a flash token as ginei turn to see zack, momotaros, urutaros, kintaros, ryuraros, seig, stitch and sasquatch took a picture with camera.

Stitch: gotcha you peeper!

Zack: (grin) for a werewolf who fast I guess your brain is slower, even for a second year sophomore, this scope gonna be big tomorrow. Cause your plan just got backfire boss, seeyah and I'll start running if I we're you. (zack along his friends teleported away)

Ginei: CURSE YOU ORION!

Girls: SO IT WAS YOU! YOUR THE PEEPER!

Throw a spray can make him fall down.

Girl 1: LOOK! IS HIM!

Girl 2: THAT CREEP! LET'S KICK HIS ASS!

The girls

Girl 3: hey sicko! Your not getting away with this!

Girl 4: your the peeping tom huh? Zack told us how you do it and try to framed him is such low!

Girl 5: GET HIM!

then hitting him with a broom and stumping on him.

Ginei: I'M GONNA GET YOU ORION!

As zack and the gang in the clubroom see at the window giniei getting a beat down.

Zack: (smile) that two strike and one more he's outa here!

Kurumu: (hugs him to her breasts) you know, I don't mind that you look at my panties~.

Zack:(breath out) yeah but I didn't look at them.

Yukari: (hugs him) your such a gentlemen zacky!

Alexis: we don't mind.

Zack: say what?!

Moka: it's true, (blush) a-and I don't mind as well.

Zack: wait why you wanna show me your girl's panties and look at them. (moka and the girls smile)

Morrigen: well we want you make you.

Zack: I see.

Kurmu: say zacky~.

Zack: yeah?

The girls show their panties to zack.

Kurumu: enjoy the view~.

zack: I uh, yeah. (blush as the girls giggle)

moka: (hugged zack) your very sweet.

zack: your welcome and now is time to bait a wolf.

moka: I'll sent a fake love note to ginei and lure him here.

Zack: sweet! Also charmcaster come and she did this try to steal me cause she obsess in love with me and that why she did this to you guys just so try to get me as her love slave which is not cool.

Morrigen: oh please, that's lust 101 there, she can do anything to get what she wants and I'm the monster of lust here.

Zack: and a sexy queen for this king as well.

Morrigan: (hugged zack) thanks zacky~.

 **timeskip at night time.**

Moka is now at the rooftop.

Ginei: what's up? I got your letter and I'm quite surprise, guess you and zack didn't go well huh ? that sure is a gorgeous moon outside is it? So do you believe what zack did? And he come in blaming it on me.

Moka: hey ginei, can it really be true? Is zack the peeping tom? he cant

Ginei: I totally get it you don't want to trust him, look moka, but come one moka the dude set me up to cover his act..

Moka: but still...

Ginei: moka look, you should forget about zack, (grab her shoulder and smile) don't worry I can help you do it.

He was about to kiss her then moka punch ginei make him in the face as stumble back of the small bruises.

Gin: what was that about?

moka: I would never forget the boy I love and never betrayed him you creep!

zack: well said moka, look like the mutt have taken the bait after all.

As zack said he walked out from behind moka along the gang is here.

zack: ounce again, fast but dumb.

Gin: you!

zack: me ! yep and there no hiding anymore peeping tom.

ginei: and how you think I'm a peeping tom if you don't have proof.

zack: oh I do, I ask the girls from the locker room question and info only werewolf with quick speed better in stealth at tonight by the full moon, alexis, yukari , and kurumu if you explain.

alexis: right , since you try to bring zack to the back of the girl's locker room.

yukari: when zack mention the rumor you gone quiet.

kurumu: since your good in taking shoot in quick speed it match and stitch sniff your scents last time outside.

yukari: and some witness saw you moving the drums

this make gin sweated a bit and backing a little.

alexis: and even this one

she use her telekinesis on ginei's pocket to bring out picture photos of girls changing in the locker room as everyone glared at him.

zack: the case is closed Gin, so do the smart choice if you don't want to come to death's door.

Charmcaster: oh zacky, your always so brilliant~.

they turn to see charmcaster.

Zack: urgh, is the ugly winch wicked witch.

Charmcaster: oh that's cold, but I won't mind.

Zack: sorry I already got a witch I'm interested and taken, (wrapped his hand to yukari's shoulder) she more sexy, good with magic and smarter then you.

Charmcaster: she won't be for long.

Zack: for the infinite times I don't love you! Go back to your dried up clay boyfriend dark star !

Charmcaster: screw him! I want you!

Ginei: and I do the hard way since the easy is to humiliated for me , oh well I guess I have to take you by force then sorry about this!

He jump up in speed and land down begin to transformed into a humanoid werewolf and howled and charmcaster summon rock monster and more dungle beast.

Ginei: now your mine orion!

Dash in quick speed but zack can easily see as a blade cut ginei as he scream in pain holding his slash scratch shoulder.

Zack: (chuckle) when it comes to speed, your a fool and in fact, (his hands show silver claws) you didn't see this coming wolf boy.

Make ginei's eyes wide in horror.

Ginei: a-a-are those...

Zack: silver? Yeah, if you think that horror it part of my body even I'm using less wolf's bane.

With the girls they are facing charmcaster as she start to smile and get a little mad.

Kurumu: so your the one who put that spell on us!

Charmcaster: that's right so I can steal zack and so he can be all mine!

Kurumu: he won't be yours! Hes ours!

Charmcaster: you all are not worthy of zack! Your weak, I can measure up to his greatness, his handsome greatness~.

Taszumi: like he ever want you!

Charmcaster: he do , also for a nobody who cute that he the perfect pet, I can see why alice think is easy to fool the lover boy as mine.

Alexis then charge at her and roundhouse her face! Then her crashing to the ground hard as she have a nosebleed and spit a tooth out while rubbing her face in pain.

Alexis: you bitch, never say that whore's name in front of me.

charmcaster: like you and shadow can talk, (make energy claws) former member the light of society.

Shadow bunny cut her check and arm. as she scream in pain as she back away then use magic to regenerate it back.

shadow: never say those name, we're not those people!

Charmcaster: but fall by dung's control.

Yuna: what'd you mean?

Charmcaster: eons ago in his war, dung created the light of destruction use negative force combine the element light as one and sealed it but he didn't plan of sending it on earth, but surprise how his best creation did to the humans and it was worth it.

That made alexis and shadow bunny super mad, morrigen walked to her with her hands up as her aura glowing, taszumi suddenly have red eyes, yuan's show yellow eyes and wolf like ears and tail turn her hair into darker crimson, kurumu's eyes turn aqua as her aura up and yukari raised her wand.

Morrigen: let's end her ladys.

Shadow bunny: I'm make her sushi!

Alexis: she is dead!

Taszumi: your going to regret this.

Kurumu: you are not taking and hurting zacky!

Yuna: you, you hurt big bro, YOUR GOING TO PAY!

Yukari: zacky is hurt because of you!

Charmcaster: shit!

The girl begin to bloody pulp as sasauqtch, the taros and stitch who fighting dunlge beast and rock monster.

Sasquatch: talk about hell have no fury then woman.

The taros: uh-uh.

Sitch: ih.

Zack: now to gid time to bring out who want a piece of you. (he remove the rosaire)

then moka turn into inner moka and she glares at gidei.

Ginei: no way! it cant be! Those red eyes she a vampire!

Zack: yes, the queen of the vampires that is.

Ginei: the queen? (eyes widen) BASTARD!

Zack: not my problem flea bag.

Ginei: (charge at zack) your mine bastard!

As he slash but see he not here as he try to pick up his senses and look around.

Zack: hey.

As time he jump back and turn to see Zack.

Zack: I'm right here.

Ginei: how can you be faster then me?! I'm a werewolf!

Zack: so? I face and train other peopls who way bwyond fast then werewolf and even I'm part of them , but even soms human with power likd flash be faster then that, and he's a human being.

Ginei: like hell I care!

Zack: you should and as a gentlemen, ( turn inner moka who split as moka show ) ladies first.

Inner moka: thank you zacky~.

moka: such a gentlemen.

ginei: two moka ! (grin and laugh) this is what you turn out to be ? well this is the freakin best ! a vampire gonna be my woman ! (jump up and charged in full speed at them) first I'm gonna show you who the pack leader is!

Inner moka: get real you flaw bitten fool !

moka: we belong to zacky

Inner moka and moka did a speed roundhouse send ginei crashed down to the floor and he look at the moon as it still full.

Ginei: wh-why? the moon is full , (speed up the top) it doesn't make sense ! vampire are known their strength ! but we werewolf are known to speed ! we're faster to begin with and we're faster when the moon get brighter ! and tonight is the brightest of all.

zack: yeah but I don't see you did a single scratch us

ginei growl then suddenly a purple and black aura burst out of him as he scream.

zack: damn it is dung.

momotaors: he really getting on my nerve !

as ginei's shirt ripped off and grow a little and sharper fangs and muscle as he went to invisible quick speed.

gieni: I haven no idea what's going on but I'm more stronger then before ! guess I don't need the moon !

zack's thought: dark lunar magic, so dung boosted him up, but not good enough.

as gieni slashing at moka and inner moka but they kick and punch geinei everytime as he growl and make a howl energy wave at them but they move.

kurumu: woah ! I idndtk now he can do that !

yuna: this is dung's doing.

alexis: he increasing ginei and give him dark lunar energy to boost him more without the full moon.

then inner moka and moka punch of a silver hand as he cough blood make gieni stumble back as inner moka kick him but he block it with his arm but crack his bone as he grunt in pain.

gieni: what the?!

inner moka: let say zacky not the only one with silver and wolf's bane.

gieni flinch as he never expected.

Moka: now...

Inner moka and moka: KNOW YOUR PLACE!

they kicked him harded send tumble down as he cough then getting up but stumble.

ginei: n-no ! I cant go down like this !

zack: you got some nerve using your werewolf ability for such low things along charmcaster, turn my friends and girls against me , framing me and stealing my moka ! now let me show you a true alpha wolf there.

a blue flash as he become a humanoid werewolf He had darker grey fur, a long flowing mane, and a darker large bushy tail, with four sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth was lighter blue, red scar ,  
has a blue suit with red up top, collar and blue wristbands. and a darker grey belt. His Ultramatrix symbol is located on the collar above his fur.

?: HOWLER ! (Howl to the moon)

Gieni: WHAT!?

Moka: wow a wolf!

Inner moka: a sexy one.

Kurumu: I wonder if he has a succubus form.

Yukari: or a wizard form.

Taszumi: whoa.

Yuna: woof~.

Morrigan: meow~.

Shadow bunny: take him down!

Alexis: get him!

Howler: here we go!

He slashing and kicking and biting at ginei as he scream in pain didn't see the alien wolf's speed then howler uppercut him as howler jump up higher split his mouth to 4 angel unleashed a blue sonic howl send ginei crashed to the floor as the full moon show as howler howled.

Howler: and that how it done and I have a friend who gonna have a talk to you.

Then landed on the tip on the rooftop, showing from the glow of the moon there is another werewolf but he has blue pants, a yellow sash, has blue and white fur and has large claws on his feet and hands.

Ginei: n-no! (Eyes wide and sweating) it couldn't be!

?: it is, and it's all real puppy.

Inner moka: Jon Talbain the top high class werewolf and martial artist.

Jon: and zack's friends, (grab gieni by the tail) your coming with me ( walk away)

Ginei: MOMMY! (In anime tears)

Howler: and that's settle.

Moka, yuna and inner moka petted his fur as he waggy his tail.

Yuna: oh look at you, your so fluffy!

Inner mom a: such a cute form, better then ginei.

Moka: (hugged him) but so adorable!

 **The next day**

the group is now handing news papers about zack not being the peeping tom and he and his gang caught the real culprit.

Then they see ginei running for his life while the girls all try to beat him to death.

Girls: GET BACK HERE YOU CREEP! MEANGY PERVERT!

Zack look at gieni getting punished with a smile.

Zack: Hehe, like nail on a chalkboard and I'm gonna take roll here consider him a vice since this case is all wrapped up, i like to see peter parker pull that one out.

Zack look at moka's skirt of her panties as she turn zack while smile and giggle.

Moka: it's alright zack.

Zack: your okay with it?

Moka: of course, (jump at him) because I love you!

She then bite his neck and suck on his blood.

Zack: i love you too Moka.


	6. Chapter 6

Moka: get your own copy of the new ishu of the yokai kazet!

Zack: read all about it!

Sasquatch: share it to your friends.

Urutaros: or any couples you like to show.

Kurumu: this issue is hot on the present.

Yukari: wait till you all have a peak inside

Guy1: hey I'll take one.

Girl 23: pass one over here too.

Guy11: they got stradgey at the final exam

Ginei: wow the new issue selling out like hotcakes.

Zack: you know it G.

Taszumi: is great for after all the work we put in to it.

As the newspaper club finally done passing paper to the students

Yukari: we did! We really did it! We got rid of all of them! (carry the empty box)

Ryutaros: yay!

Krumu: well it looks like this situ paper is another big hit for us.

Alexis: yep, it was hard work but it was fun.

Zack: what'd you thinking moka?

Mom a: hey you guys, what'd you say we throw ourselves a rep party for ounce, we all bring ourselves some snacks.

Zack: awesome! I love party! And i bet it good with root beer!

Yukari: sounds like a good plan to me!

Ryutaros: we should have some music to dance!

Moka: wait hold on, has anyone seen gin?

Momotaros: and that pervy turtle! He's gone too!

Zack: (facepalm) urutaros I get but G too?

Then zack sniff at there location.

Zack: stitch and sasqautch do me a favor find them and beat the crap out of them for me please?

Sasqautch: sure.

Stitch: okay

Zack: momotaros try not to pick a fight , only idiots jerk bullies and perv creeps who pissed you can fight.

Momotaros: planing on doing that anyways.

Zack: yeah and here just in case

He toss momotaros a metal pipe with spikes.

Momotaros: oh ho, I like the way you think zack.

Zack: trust me i have to deal fanclub creeps and obsession rule assholes.

Momotaros: I feel you.

Alexis: anyway those two not invited.

Yukari: that jerk is an enemy to all women!

Zack: no kidding! You should see how many times urutaros trick momotaros.

Momotaros: that perv just let me off guard! I didn't expect he put something in my drink to sleep !

Kurumu: more importantly would we do with the party?

Moka: we should buy snack on a campus store.

Zack: I have a raido for toons and other drinks and snacks to, even drinks.

Stitch: okie taka!

Zack and yuna then senses something as he turn around see a girl with light purple hair which was long, She has blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top. Her pupils are not black, but they are blue. she wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark & light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. She is almost always seen with a lollipop in her mouth.

Zack and yuna's thought: a Yuki-Onna.

?: you people are all buddy buddy you news paper clubbers, and you all like each other truthfully I never understood of that way of thinking.

kurumu: hey what that suppose to mean huh?

?: news paper, can I have one?

Zack: oh sure , no problem. (he pull out a newspaper that wrinkle) is kinda folded up.

He walk to her and give the newspaper to her.

Zack: here you go (as she came close to his face and he title his head cutely) huh?

?: so your the famous zackery orion huh ?,(took out her lollipop and small smile) Your a lot more cuter then I thought you know?

zack: thanks I guess.

?: I'll see you later (walk off)

Alexis: that was weird.

Moka: (hug his arm) who was that girl you know her?

Zack: nope, first time I ever see a snow woman a.k.a Yuki-Onna.

Kurumu: whoever she is I don't like her.

yukari: yeah tell me about it.

Shadow bunny: a snowwoman huh?

Taszumi: hold on let forget about her, let have party on our life at school today.

Everybody: yeah!

 **Timeskip**

shizuka is taking calling out who present and notice an empty seat.

Zack: _I wonder who that seat is? And I heard from raptor about a second semester and class leader, not so sure about it..._

then coming in is the purple haired girl again.

zack's thought: is her form earlier.

moka: wait is that?

She walked to her desk who is in front of zack.

Shizuka: I'm thrill you decide to join us today, moving on then, since we have a new student here today, I guess introduction are in order, this is mizore shirayuki been some circumstance from attending of being in class just now but be nice to her and treat her like a friend.

Zack: _hmm, looks like she need one._

 **Timeskip**

Moka: alright we'll get snakes and head to the party.

stitch: yummy food ! (climb up top to zack's shoulder)

kurumu press her breasts to zack's chest and smile sexy.

kurumu: hey guess I got a home made treat written all over~

zack:(whisper to her) and I have a nice warm lollipop for you to have~ (blow her ear)

she moaned and purred at him.

Moka: hey! Come on don't you think your getting a little close their.

she drag kurumu away to the club room.

Zack: (chuckle) so stich how you and angel doing?

Stitch: we are very well!

zack: glad to hear, and mizore you can come out now.

She came out of her hiding spot and small smile.

mizore: hello, I'm surprise you know where I am.

zack: so what's up? (she handle him the newspaper) hey is the same paper I gave you.

Mizore: I read your paper, your articals are the most entertaining ones.

zack: I see, and say hello to stitch, he's my friend/pet.

stitch: hi (grin and hands up)

Mizroe: hi there.

Zack: so your interest my work?

Mizore pull out notepads with a bunny as zack hold it.

Mizore: even when I wasn't in school miss nekonome always brought over issues of the yokai kezet for me to read. Of all the articles the only ones I saves are yours.

Zack: I see.

As zack and stitch read it and shocked eyes wide see scribble and other stuff.

Mizore: you like I scribble in some bunch of comment my idea.

Zack: (Whisper to stitch) okay what the fuck? stitch I know I wasn't imagining that I got stalk and I think she's a stalker.

Stitch: ih, I'll be back. (dash away)

zack: that son of- (turn mizore) well mizore is really an interesting you wrote.

Mizore: it's just that, I like all of your articles you write you always writing the weak and helpless I can really relate

zack can tell looking at her eyes and seem surprise a little.

mizore: your personality and the way you think about thing are a lot like me and the more I think.

as mizore hugged his arm.

zack: hey wait hold on…

Mizore: you must be lonely just like me huh? Trust me I know exactly what it like.

Zack: yeah I was very alone back then but not anymore, I have friends and family along moka and they others, I don't mind you wanna join and the party too.

Mizore: sure.

Zack: you know for a snowman you are cute.

She blushed but smiled.

Mizore: you know what I am?

Zack: sure do.

Mizore: wanna hang out a little?

Zack: okay, let me let moka know by a messages.

 **At the faculty room.**

Shizuka and raptor the rest of the teacher including a guy wearingna white and blue jumpsuit and red hair, tan skin who talking to shizuka as raptor eardropped.

?: miss nekomata.

Shizuka: oh hi there.

?: are you aware that there's a girl in your class who is been refusing to attend school? I think her name is mizore shirayuki , i just got word she just showed up for the first time.

Raptor: _Okuto Kotsubo, I have feeling this sea dude is hiding something._

Shizuka: yes Mr. Kotusbe that's right.

Kotsubo: if I we're you I'll be very careful with that one, she haven't attend to class in a single roll. To only proven we're dealing with a very serious issue.

Then came a beautiful woman with dark brown with an auburn tint with circular glasses over her eyes. She usually wears a white v-neck shirt with a wide collar that reveals some of her cleavage and a dark skirt.

?: on top of that her school record having a usual personality she cause a few problem.

Raptor: I'm pretty sure she have a reason, not easy being what you are around school, we have some last problem until zack and his friend take care of it

Kotsubo: true, but keep a watch on her at any rate all time.

Raptor felt a telepathic messages.

Raptor: (thought) _bro i think we got a problem._

 **With zack and mizore**

Who at the river and throwing people at the lake.

Mizore: did you see that zack? That last one skipped nine times!

Zack: your keeping up, and wanna see something great?

She nodded.

Zack cover part of his body ice and show fog ice as he touch the water lake and freeze it which surprise mizore.

Zack: Ta-da!

Mizore: I didn't know that you can do that.

Zack: i can control ice and make a new element of ice merge lightning and ice merge darkness and light and even ice merge fire.

Mizore: that's amazing.

Zack: if you think that amazing , look at this.

A blue flash he transformed into a black humanid msuclar moth who white four wings and antenna , with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble white ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are white cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large blue eyes with dark blue spots. The top of his head also sports a white Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Now having sharp eyebrows surrounding his eyes. He has a blue belt on his waist with a white stripe where the ultramatirx symbol is located. He has bigger wings, claws, and a black beard design under his chin. His wings are less like a moth and more like a bat. His chest piece now extend over his entire chest and sports three gill-like marks on each side. There is also a line running down his abdomen. He has a wider mouth and has a white stripe on his chin. He also now has a third antenna that folds onto his back in wing mode and a red scar.

?: **POSTIVE BIG CHILL**!

Mizore: (hugs him) one of my favorites.

P. Big chill: Favorite? You know this formed?

Mizore: (smile) yes, I heard rumors.(touch his face and look at his eyes as his icy breath show a little) it's amazing, a winter moth.

P. Big chill: thanks, so let's head back to moka and they others. (mizore hugged his back)

mizore: zack, you haven't made one skip.

P. Big chill: alright then.

He grab one pepple as he see the river turn back to neomal as he skip it 6 times.

Mizore: awesome zack!

P. Big chill: I did it when i was a kid, let's get ready go, don't wanna be late.

Mizore: your going to that buddy buddy party right?

P. big chill: like I said, you can come with us, your gonna love them.

But he senses corrupt dark energy around mizore.

P. Big chill: _dung! That asshole!_

Mizore: moka, your girlfriend, she the only one you really wanna see right ? If you don't stay , there no telling what I'm about to do to that poor little girl.

As icy wind swarming around them.

P. Big chill: mizore ! Your being corrupted by-

Mizore: all you have to do is be mine and minw Alone, kay that's it.

P. Big chill send a messages telepathic.

 **With Moka.**

Moka is waiting for zack as she and then other got a telepathic messages from Zack.

Zack: _**um, moka, we have a problem, i saw mizore and we talk and have a little fun then dung is corrupt her emotion and boost her up as she not in control and she send an ice clone at you. I'm at the river which you can track my energy there.**_

Moka: (telepathic) _ **okay.**_

She turn to see mizore there.

Moka: Mizore! Snap out of it! This is dung's power! He's messing with your emotion!

Mizore then start to chock moka to the ground.

Mom a: I'm sorry about this.

Moka entire body begin to burst in flames begin to melt the mizore ice clone.

Moka: I got to find zacky! But first I need to tell they others.

With P. Big chill

P. Big chill flew away a little But as the ice shards spread try to trap him.

P. Big chill: mizore stop!

Mizore: I'm not going to let you get away from me.

Her hair become like an ice shard spiky and ice claws as she walk ice, fogs and ice shards of spikes pop out.

P. Big chill: but you was okay with this! You gotta listen this is dung! He corrupt your emotion!

Mizore: who is dung? I don't know him, all I want is for you to be mine and mine alone.

P. Big chill broke out of the ice prison and turn back to zack

Zack: you don't have to be alone mizore. (she came close touch his cheek and impress he not frozen) let me warm you.

mizore: but I want you zack, it was faith you and I met we are drawn together cause we're terribly lonely , I can feel the connection between us , I think you and I understand each other, (her ice to show corruption) relax and let me fully your body in ice you wont be going anywhere ever again, ounce I done that you be mine and mine alone wont you zack?

zack: I'm really sorry mizore.

mizore: for what?

zack: this. (he burst in intense flames)

he melted the ice around him as mizroe step back from the heat.

moka: zacky!

zack turn to see moka, kurmu, alexis, shadow bunny, taszumi and yuna came in.

zack: girls!

Mizore: why, my puppet should of ended you.

moka: I use my flame to melted it away

mizore: you stay out of my way !

make ice spikes came out then shadpw bunny jump up then slicing them to pieces as the girls land with zack.

alexis: so your saying mizore is corrupted by dung ?

zack: yeah, the only to snap her out of it is my positive white ice, it bring her back to normal in no time

mizore: all of you try to get in the way of true love between zack and myself peaceful, you want me to disappeared , especially you ms. moka (raised her ice claw) I had en-

zack: I don't think so!

Zack spread his white ice around mizore with a fog as she scream in pain then they see a dark and purple corrupt aura energy fading away from mizore as her ice turn back to normal, zack unfreeze his white ice as zack walk to her and catch her.

Zack: mizore! Are you alright?

Mizore: huh? What happened?

zack: you don't remember what and what you just did ? dung corrupt your emotion..

as mizore remember that name and she just realize what she done is wrong and even almost hurt and kill zack and they others as she got up and shaking while looking sad.

zack: mizore?

Mizore: i-i'm sorry.

zack: mizore is not you-

mizore: h-how could hurt you? After I have feeling for you, WHY?!

She vanished in a blizzard when.

zack: Damn it dung! Why you have to toy anyone like this?!

zack float up and use telekinesis on the girls to avoid the ice floor breaking.

moka: thanks zacky.

zack: no problem.

raptor: yo Z!

zack:(turn raptor) raptor?

raptor: We got some problem here.

Meanwhile

mizore is crying alone as some tears frozen

Mizore's thought: how could I hurt him?

Then two student who spotted her crying

Guy 1: Hey look, someone's crying.

Guy 2: you're right, umm are you alright?

She turn to see two students and she show her her emotionless look but still sad.

Guy 2: hey, she's pretty cute.

Guy 1: are you alright? Its okay with you we can hel you in anyway.

She didn't answer but she stand up.

mizore: your annoying...

student 1: huh ?

then a huge ice bladed shards toward them as they flinch in fear of her cold lifeless and tear eyes.

mizore: shut up.

students 1: huh?! what...wai...wait.

As a scream heard then the two student are now frozen trap and mizore cry some more but then she saw some snow flakes falling down from her and see an icy rose flower like, she pick it up and felt this cold air before, she turn to see positive big chill in the shadow who give a smile to show he still care then vanished.

Mizore: zack..y… zacky…

she then cried more but felt a hug as she turn to see positive big chill and he wipe her tears.

P. Big chill: don't cry my snow angel, I would never be mad or hate you, I hate and mad the monster who toying with you, when you feel better let's talk alone alright?

she nodded with a smile and he fly off as she watching him took off in the sky with a grin and a thumbs up.

Mizore: I will, zacky.

the next day

as kotsube walking to the school while zack, moka, alexis, shadow and yuna speaking with the teacher.

zack: I found mizore and talk to her a little, what you say she always missing school by her problems.

Shizuka: well that's wonderful to hear, I want you five go to get ms. shirayuki's place right now and drag her to school, so this is her room number, if she isn't her room. she might be at a scenery watch at the cliff near her house.

zack: thanks and I heard about this class manager, seem special as mind I take the job?

Shizuka: well sure, it'll help more to it!

kotsube:umm, do you have a minute ms. nekome? may I discuss with you about ms. shirayuki ?

shizuka: oh mr. kostubo, is there something wrong with shirayuki?

kostube: you haven't heard? jeez this is very serious, last night shirayuki met with two of my soccer team players and nearly killed them.

alexis: what ?! she would never do that!

zack: I was there and I talk to her.

kotsube: perhaps you should be there kid, poor kids because after they were almost beaten to death , she froze them into ice and they are both seriously injured and if we didn't find them in time they probably would have died.

zack: enough ! I'll be the judge of it.

kostube: well mr. orion if that how you wanted. (walk off)

zack: come on girls , let go find her.

zack's girl: right!

in the club room

Some of zacks girls are all hugging zack to keep warm.

Zack: you know I'm immune of ice and the tampeture right?

Kurumu: yeah, but your so warm~.

Raptor: yeah but here a surprise news.

Yukari: what is the surprise news?

Raptor: remember that gym teacher that you guys have?

They nodded

raptor: well, he is going to make a perve move at the snow girl at where she and zack are going to meet up.

Zack: he try to framed mizore , the two student is alive when she let them go.

Yukari: so what should we do?

Zack: we're going to find her as I know where she is and if kostube comes he dead meat.

 **Timeskip**

zack is walking to the cliff side of the academy and then spotted mizore with kostube.

Zack: (glared while walk up) I know you was up to something, kraken.

Kostube: what do you mean?

Zack: i know what you are and mizore use to like you but you went to far of your perv move and she froze you , so you framed her of she killed the student but didnt as you did and now you try to make a move on her.

Kostube:( chuckle) impressive dectatvie work , now DIE!

His back and arms transformed into a giant squids with possess 8 tentacles , as one wrapped around zack's neck and break it.

Mizore: zack !

But then zack grip the tentalces and rip it as kostube scream then zack snap his neck back surprising mizore and kostube as she ran behind him.

Zack: honestly coach, your being the pain of my neck. (rubbing his neck like is nothing)

Kostube: what kind of monster are you?!

Zack: oh let's say, (he transformed into his ghost formed) a king of all monsters and your grave is this sea!

He walked to the kracken as he start to ink himself.

Zack: what's wrong ? You want me to die , you can't killed that already dead.

He grab his tentalces as it begin to freeze in frostbite as he scream in pain and knee him to the stomach then punching him a lot then smazh him to the ground some and throw him then the zack's girl, stitch ,raptor , Sasquatch came.

Zack: glad you guys came cause i smell more trouble.

Then heard footstep as they turn to see dungeon beasts and a tall man with his face is stitched together over one eye, with the other eye glowing whitish. has no lips, showing exposed gums and teeth. wears a large, black jacket that almost conceals the tentacles wrapped around his neck. also has black gloves, pants, and boots.

Morrigan: is that...

Nemesis: prime...

Zack: nemesis.

Morrigan: shall we dispose of him zacky?

Zack: yes.

Then they turn to see kostube got up with a purple and black aura erupted as he grew taller and become a monsteorus kraken.

Zack: oh come on!

Zack duplciate himself.

Zack: the other me along fuyu handle nemesis, the rest deal the dungle beast and the real me and Mizore take care the walking seafood.

Mizore: okay.

Zack walk in and remove the rosaire from moka so she change into inner moka.

Mizore: what's happeing moka?

Inner Moka: there in big trouble now. (turn nemesis) ah a challenge.

Zack: Yep that nemesis one big workout for you to try on inner Moka.

Inner moka: oh zacky, this is a wonderful gift for me.

Zack: is what i do.

Then he change into a white Iguana ,he had small spikes around his face and chin. He had three dorsal fins reaching down his back and white gills on the sides of his head and wearing a black clothing which covers most of his body, except his chest cover of blue shell a bit except part of his chest and on top lines. He has four pointed fins. The clothing goes all the way up to his head and his pants are fully black. The black stripes going around his mouth. The claws on his front feet are pointier, a red scar and less dexterous, and he now has two claws on each of his back feet and an ultramtrix symbol is on his chest.

?: **POSITIVE ARTICGUANA!**

Mizore: (star eyes) so cool.

P. Articguana: so are you.

He then blast an ice beat, zack, yuna and inner moka charged at nemesis as he pull out a bazooka and a mini machine gun to fired at them, they begin to dodges every zack start punching him with his blue fire fists, yuna and inner moka is doing a double team rapidly kick making him back away then unleashed tentacles and trying to punch them but they dodging it and then nemesis grab inner moka by the both legs but she punch him to the ribs as he roar in pain in order to let her go.

Inner moka: you know know your place!

zack: same here!

then he utrn back to normal but burst of black and blue as bats flew around him as his hair have white streaks and fangs along vampire eyes as this make inner moka blush hard and purred.

inner moka's thought: ooh~, so hot.

zack speed in then delivering a rapid speed kicking making nemesis sending flying and a lot bone crushing

zack: now know your real place nemesis!

send nemesis sky flying.

zack: have a nice flight.

Inner moka made her hands slither his chest.

inner moka: how dare you hide this from me~?

Zack:(smirk) I wanna show this as a surprise my vampire queen.

Then inner moka split out as moka, then she turn to see zack in his vampire formded.

Moka: oh wow, so cool.

Inner moka: and he's all mine~. (lick her lips sexually)

Moka: (pouted and hug his arm) no he's mine !

inner moka: (hug his other arm) he's my king.

with P. artic guana dodging the tentacles and mizore begin to freeze kostube but swatted her as she scream falling from the cliff but articguana jump and grab her use his ice beam breath to hover up then blast a big one half on kostube as he scream as he landed down.

P. Articguana: alright mizore, wanna see something epic?

She nodded and P. Articguana split and P. Articguana 2 change into big chill and P. Articguana slap his chest and change, as he has greatly increased in size and his body gained more bulk, and he has what appears to be whitish armor. He has three growths dangling from his chin, and his teeth are now sticking out of the bottom jaw. He has a "mustache" of sorts, pointing downward and curving inward at the bottom, from either side of his upper lip. He has ice covering sections of his back and shoulders, with large white cannons sticking out. There are also small ice growths on his arms. The black markings on his face have changed, no longer connecting to his eyes and instead move upward between the eyes and end in small hook-like curves facing inwards and The Ultramatrix symbol is on the ice spikes on his back.

P. Big chill change as well the same except his wings and antennae have a flame design. He has crests over his eyes with the same design.

?: **POSTIVE ULTIMATE ARTICGUANA!**

?: **POSITIVE ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!**

Mizore: so, amazing. (awe and surprised)

kostube: N-Now take it easy mr. orion, r-rembmer I'm still a teacher, so attacking me will expelled you.

P.U Big chill: a teacher ? more like a scum to us , you almost framed and try to touch mizore.

P. U Articguana: you have no right to judge or decide as that not what a teacher do! And your going down!

P.U Big chill then fly passed kostube to slash his chest deeply to unleashed a flame burst but show huge frostbite then he flew all around him cutting all his tentacles then P. U Articguana charge in and punch him in the guts and didn't stop there, he deliver so many punches to bruises, ink come out and then locked his cannon.

P. U Articguana: time to put this fish on ice for good!

he fired and P. U Big chill unleashed a huge fire breath, mizore unleashed an ice shards to freeze kostube entire body as P. U Articguana and P.U Big chill throw at zack as he backing his fist.

Zack: don't you ever harmed or framed my snow angel again! Nor anyone else! consider yourself fire kostube!

he punch throw the ice shattered to kostube's face as it brutality broke his face and nose very badly as sending him sky flying zoom very, very far away as zack dusted his hands as the 2 aliens turn back to the 2 zacks and merge back inside of him.

Zack: we might gonna find a replacement for him soon.

Mizore then hugs zack from behind with a smile.

Zack:(smile and petted her hair) I'm glad your alright.

Mizore: thank you.

Zack: is nothing , now your not alone anymore since you got us, so what'd you think of my two ice aliens and their ultimate formed?

Mizore: there amazing.

Zack: not as amazing as you, I see you like the ice rose flower I gave you.

Mizore: I do.

He then kiss him on the lips and breaks it.

Mizore: and I love you too.

zack: I'm glad to hear that.

 **Timeskip**

the group is now back at the news paper club along shizuka, ginei and urutaros.

zack: well everything work out well.

Ginei: looks like you guys still got it.

shizuka: but thanks to you guys , it looks like mizore gonna get off being expelled isn't that wonderful ?

raptor: and ksotube gonna be replace with jon.

zack: sweet! That what I like to hear, and thanks to ginei who took the picture to show evidence. (turn mizore who have cut her hair short, came from the door and icy fog show) isn't that right mizore?

mizore: yes.

tasuzmi: AH WHEN THE HELL SHE COME HERE?!

Zack: just now.

moka: hold on, your hair is different.

Mizore: I decided to shorten it, dose it look okay?

Shizuka: oh I think it looks super duper good on you!

Zack: yeah, now your really pretty and cute miz.

Mizore blushed and hugs zacks head.

Mizore: it feel good as I change, I felt finally reborn, so I thought maybe I start a new hair due.

Zack: glad to hear it.

Ginei: yeah you look awesome, it makes you really photogenic, let get a shot of you right now. (took a picture)

Taszumi: yeah that's right, nice going on those pictures gin , I don't know how you manage to get them.

Moka: yeah way to go.

Zack: without you there no way how we prove the innocent.

Ginei: well hey you know me, I always got my eyes pealed and my ears to the ground, constantly strolling on campus for the perfect shot.

Zack: yeah and you think this is a perfect shot in your book? (sarcasm)

as zack pull out from ginei and urutaro's pocket of girls changing, which he show it to the gang.

Alexis: (angry tick mark) is that...?

zack:(nodded) uh-huh (turn urutaros) I figure that why you was with him.

Momotaros: finally! Get them!

Zack: stitch! Sasquatch! Kick their asses!

Stitch: chubi chiba!

Sasqautch: with pleasure!

As the girls except Moka an and mizore and stitch, momotaors and sasqautch beating up ginei and urutaros.

Zack:(turn moka and inner Moka) well you two ounce again you did great, and is time for you reward , cause I ate something sweet and warm to make the blood extra good.

Inner moka: (lick her lips) well moka, let's dig in~.

Moka: so yummy.

Zack: and welcome to the family mizore.

Mizore:(smile) thanks my snow knight.

As moka and inner moka bit zack's neck to suck his blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Zack is now in science class as he is facing a formula on the chock board.

Ririko: right! Now let's take our formula of a circle and use it to derives the circle area ,the cone board kay?

Every students: kay.

Zack turn to see taszumi having trouble with this math.

Taszumi's thought: I don't get it, I don't understand how to do this math at all!

Ririko: why don't we get the answer from… miss ouno.

Taszumi: yes mam!(got up)

Ririko: tell us how to do it, solve this problem.

Taszumi: um, i don't know how.

As everyone laugh at her cant solve it.

Ririko: okay Mr Orion, how about you?

Zack: sure, (shrugged and got up) oh I see, it's equil to 1/3 ed X Bh, B is represented of the base and the H is base of the height of the cone, the base is B = pie r2. And there goes your answer for that.

Ririko: that's correct.

Now everybody is amaze and awe of zack got it right as ririko walk toward taszumi and Zack.

Ririko: I'm impressed mr orion, what'd a good boy you are. (Turn taszumi) bad girl taszumi ypu suppose to listen to your teacher. Zoon out again, then I'll give you a spanking.

Zack: spanking?

Zack: _god damn it, i hope this teach won't be too munch a problem then the last one._

 **Timeskip**

At the roof top with zack, taszumi, Alexis, shadow, fuyu, momotaros and his gang and moka.

Zack: well seem the final is coming and better not let it slide out.

Taszumi: can you please tutor me zack?

Zack: yeah sure but momtaros and the imagin gang as well

Taszumi: how come?

Alexis: well momo keep getting into fights and be late, uru keep flirting girls around.

Zack: and kin slept in some classes and periods and ryu keep going dancing outside and in class time , he draw papers

Taszumi: what about seig?

Zack: he is getting a group of girls.

Sasquatch: (came in while carry stitch) hey guys, i try to keep an eye on stitch of going around school and hiding.

Zack: alright and even moka can help the study too tasz.

Taszumi: thanks zack, look it taken all my energy to get use to this school , and on top of that , withcall that crazy mischief keep getting drag too, I've been way to distracted to study.

Zack: no sweat, no sweat, we got you cover right moka?

Moka: sure.

Zack: then again, i do adapting the situion and the school and stuff, i can study too, (this make the girls ready to be with him) hey moka maybe you can study with me.

Moka: oh yes I will! And since we're gonna do this, would come to my mom? And we need a place to study and I can do it in my room and help with math and I'll be helping graphic.

Zack: that's sound sweet! And i made some blood snack and blood beverage for you.

Moka: (hugs him) OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Zack: yep here try it, (pull out blood cookies and blood smoothies) for you.

She gleed and start munching and drinking the snacks like a kid.

Zack: how is it?

Moka: oh, so good~.

Then alexis hugged zack's arm and snuggles with him.

Alexis: your so fluffy.

Zack: I know.

Alexis: how about I'll help you study after all, we can study together like before.

Taszumi: like before?

Alexis: when he went to dueling academy he was a mess.

Zack: hey! I resent that!

Alexis: you girls should of hear him stutter.

Zack:(blush embarrassed) alexis please! I don't wanna go through that!

Alexis: but that makes you cute.

Zack:(pouted) well at least I don't have that problem anymore.

Then kurmu came in.

Kurumu: no wait just a minute! I got something to say! Sign! Cosign! Tangent! I learn all that in math class! so I'm the one you should be study with.

Yukari then came in landing on kurumu with her magic broom.

Yukari: don't lesson to her, if you need math study buddy I know everything zacky, thing like the soligtion show metho-

Morrigan came in push yukari away.

Morrigan: no! I should be the one who can study with my zacky. I've been know every knowledge there is.

Shadow bunny: hell no! I do! I've been with him more as ever!

Yuna: no me!

Then mizore came out of the door quietly.

Mizore: speaking of help,(this spooked kurumu, stitch, sasqautch, the imagins and yukari) I'm in the same boat because I miss a lot of school, you don't mind if I study with you all too?

They all nodded.

Zack: hmm that settle, all of us are going to study together.

Moka: well shall we get out of here and get to the books.

Everyone: yay!

 **Timeskip**

As alexis, yukari and Morrigan helping teaching yuna, zack, seig, moka, urutaros, sasquatch but momotaros, kintaros and kurumu having a hard time while mizore is writing a lots of zack's name on it and ryutaros is drawing more picture and goofy look of momotaros, momotaros slam his fist at ryuutaros and everyone else is staring at mizore.

Momotaros: heh, well good luck zack, seem she your very biggest fan.

Zack: is not funny Momotaros.

Momotatos: it is to me.

Zack: oh really?

Zack right hand morph into a dog and begin to bark at momotaros, then he scream like a girl and hides from him.

Zack:(Smirk) now that funny to me.

Moka: well do you get it now?

Taszumi: yeah thanks to you and zack.

Zack: uh-huh, she pretty good.

Moka:(blush) please I'am not.

Kurumu: well is great that you understand now but I still don (hugs zack) oh will you please be my personal tutor zacky? Please?

Zack: maybe. (chuckle)

Taszumi: incredible!

Zack:(looked at moka's notebook) gotta say you got some good skills above topic, your pretty good at it.

Moka: oh stop your embarrassing me, ( blushing and turn taszumi) oh if you like I be more happy to copy my set hand for you.

Taszumi: thanks that so incredibly kind of you moka, but making a photo copy would be easier, wait I forgot the school doesn't have something useful then that.

Moka: oh I don't mind, your my friend, anything for you.

Zack: nicely done moka, (kiss her forehead) and for that a bloody lollipop for my sweet.

He pulls out a red lollipop and moka happily hugs him.

Zack:(telepathic) _hey inner moka, you getting any of the study?_

Inner moka: _**I'm doing great of it, seem easy.**_

Zack: _would you like a treat as well?_

Inner moka: (blush) _ **y-yeah.**_

Zack:(chuckle) _so cute._

Morrigan: hey, I want a treat too!

Yuna: back off! I wanna treat!

Zack: okay, okay, you two as well.

 **Timeskip**

As zack, alexis, yuna, tazumi and moka got their stuff from the locker.

Zack: well that's went well.

Tazumi: yeah, it's been a long time since I study this hard.

Moka: if it worth it if you learn it you know.

Yuna: that's true.

?: oh mr orion, nuno.

They turn to see Ririko.

Zack: Ririko?

Ririko: why are you here so late a club?

Taszumi: uh no we finishing up our study with our friends with the study sections.

Ririko: a study section? Well that's not good I'm sorry to hear it, well it is good that you put it in some effort, but when student get together to study they spent more time goofy off then learning the materal.

Taszumi: but we didn't!

Zack: hell momotaros and his gang learn as well.

Moka: we really study.

Alexis: yeah and they even learn-

Ririkko: I doubt it, your just a student Ms. Rhodes, your not the teacher, (her breasts bounce) thought you along mr and ms. orion, and ms. aensland have school works but teaching student is a task that is best last for professional.

Zack: professional my ass, moka and alexis are good on what they do.

Then ririko grab zack's head and shove his face to her big breast.

Ririko: and that's why tomorrow after class, you'll meet me in tutoring.

Zack: hey! Let go of my head! (slip out of her grasp) and forget about that, you calling yourself a teacher? You shove my head to your breasts and felt a flirt!

Ririko: oh come now, very well then mr. aono along mr. taros and his brother can.

Zack: you better not do anything funny, I doubt this munch of a teaching.

 **Timeskip**

At the clubroom with the gang

Taszumi: (sigh) guess we better get going guys.

Zack: are you sure?

Taszumi: yeah, I wish I can stay here.

Urutaros: guess we have a choice.

Kurumu: to get tutor by ms. Ririko huh? I did talk to some older student who took math before, they said she is so crazy in about teaching she go overboard it.

Taszumi: yeah, anything else?

Kurumu: well there are two more problems. (make her breasts bounce) they just make me so angry, the boys won't stop staring at her tits!

Moka look at her chest even yuna but Morrigan remember the boys stares at hers that it rival to kurumu and Ririko, zack blushes and mizore look at hers.

Ryutaros:(turn alexis) alexis-nee why you looking at teacher's chest weirdly?

Alexis: it's nothing ryuu.

Urutaros almost blush and smile looking at hers along momotaros and kintaros.

Yukari: ah are you jealous that your own huge honker aren't massive then her, alexis and Morrigan ? your acting like a child kurumu.

Alexis: HEY! Do you want to b hanged by the ledge upside down?!

Kurumu: well actually you use to have pancake chest but,(grope her yukari's breasts)they only child is here it's you, and the proof your is like medium balloon size chest.

Zack: g-girls please. (blush hard and steam out)

Yukari: I rather have other your big fat balloons! (fondle kurumu's breasts)

They continue to picker but not noticing that zack is now on the floor and his head is steaming and dizzy eyed and then a burst of nosebleed like fountain.

Zack: I'm going to die before the second year.

As the girls notice zack on the ground, the girls all gather near him.

Moka: oh no Zack, (then sniff the blood lost from his nose) so yummy (eye swirling and drool a little)

Alexis: oh no you don't!

Yuna: moka no drinking my big bro's blood!

Moka: but it smells so good~ I want a little sip.

Yuna: no!

Alexis: besides he's mine!

Yukari: no mine!

Kurumu: yeah right! He would like my boobs and he is mine!

Morrigan: my are the greast rookie.

Alexis: oh please, both of you are out classed agents mine.

As the girls fighting over zack of which chest are big.

 **Timeskip**

the girls are still bickering but moka and zack are now alone.

Zack: after this i cant wait for summer, hell even july 11 will be my birthday.

Moka: oh really? That's wonderful!

Zack: yeah and it be a sweet time at the beach.

Taszumi: sure do.

Sasquatch: I'm in.

Stitch: ih!

Kurumu: (hugged zack) nogo to the beach with me instead! We play beach ball!

Yukari: (hug his other arm) nah-huh he gonna have a delicious romantic beach with me right zacky ?

Morrigan: no me cuz i wanted him. (hug his arm)

Yuan: no i'am with big bro ( hug his chest)

Alexis: no me, like they old we have! (hug his back)

Shadow bunny: all of you back off! I've been close to him so is me.

Mizore then show a snowcone she made.

Mizore: no, how about a snowcone with me, while we watch the sunrise.

Zack: that look good and tasty, but why not all, you all deserve it work and practice hard for it 

Timeksip

Moka, kurumu and zack are now at his room for study.

Zaxk: i sure hope tasz and the imagin be alright with that crazy lady.

Kurumu: how come?

Zack: she shove my head to her breasts.

Kurumu: WHY I YADA! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!

Zack: relax, her is okay but you and moka are fantstic and a great girlfriends.

Kurumu: oh come here! (hugs his head to her breasts) your such a wonderful boyfriend, yes you are yes you are!

They notice his wolf tail and wolf ear showing as he wagging his tail.

Kurumu: oh your so cute!

Zack: (got out and turn back to normal) so Kurumu, since we got the lesson you get it now?

Kurumu: (anime tears) no I haven't.

Zack: hmm, (a literal light bulb appeared) light bulb. Tell you what, you study with me and with each correct answer, you get a kiss with a french kiss and you two will have, a reward~(smirk sexy)

Kurumu zoomed out of the room leaving her cloudy image. Then inner moka came out of moka as they split.

Inner moka: where do we start?

Zack: right now my vampire queen.

As then zack teaches them as soon kurumu getting it right as then zack glad their learning.

Zack: good job, I'm proud of you girls.

Kurumu: (talked him to the floor) thank you!

Zack: anything for my sexy demon. (smirk and deep kiss her as she moan and break the kiss) hmm such good taste.

Kurumu: thanks, I use some lip balm.

Zack: yeah and is time you three to have your reward.

Inner moka: no I am! I met him first!

Moka: I'm the one who met him first!

Zack: girls ease i have a solution.

He make a duplicate of 3 of him.

Zack prime: there.

Kurumu tackled zack prime and french kiss him while zack 2 deep kiss inner moka and zack 3 kiss moka as they all strip out of their clothes.

Kurumu: oh yes, take me.

Zack prime then do a tits fuck as she begging sucking his cock while he grope her breasts and thrusting, zack 2 finger inner moka's pussy while sucking her breast making her moan, zack and moka did a 69 making them as moka moan while zack grunting feeling his cock getting suck then inner moka use her feet to do a footjob while he grunting as zack 2 begin to like it.

Kurumu: you like my boobs zacky? You want them, you can have them.

Moka: oh~, s-so good, I I don't know this is so good.

Inner moka: oh fuck, who knew that your good at this zacky.

Zack prime: we're cumming!

As then they cummed but inner moka bend down to suck it , as the girls drinking it and swallowed it and lick their lips.

Kurumu: Mmm~, I think your more of an incubus, because I think your casting your charm on me~.

Moka: s-so this is cum?

Inner moka: I like it~.

Zack prime: then y'all gonan love this.

All the three zacks fondle the girls's breasts good and massages while give them love bites to the ear, neck, collarbone with a hard bite make them moan and blushes, suddenly kurumu start to smile sextually as she grow her hair a little longer, demonic eyes as green, pointy ears, grew goat like horns along bat like ears on each side of her head, her hair color become darker, her tail show out, her breasts grow a little, and start nibbling on his ear, moka and inner moka's fangs got sharper, have bat like wings, their breasts grew a little, sharp claws. then zack prime now shove his cock inside of kurumu as she moan, he was thrusting so munch while sucking on her breasts, inner moka ridding on his cock while he fondle her breast, she jumping while he thrusting his hips so munch, then he lift himself up. he bit his lips to do a deep wet French kiss, zack 3 do it gently to moka as she moan then do it slowly while she want him to do it fast as she in a doggy then thrusting really fast and grope her breasts and the 3 zacks using their speed to rapidly increasing the speed make moka, inner moka and kurumu eyes roll back and tongue sticking out to show a goofy smile on their face.

Moka: o-ooh~, so good.

Inner moka: YES! FUCK ON FUCK MY PUSSY!

Kurumu: OH FUCK SHIT YES YES! OH FUCK MY DEMON SLUTTY PUSSY!

Zack Prime: WE'RE CUMMING!

As they cummed huge a load inside of their pussie make them cum too as the girls moan, as the 2 zacks poofed and they lay down at his chest.

Zack: how was it and feel girls?

Kurumu:(turn back to normal) oh, so amazing, so much pleasure.

Zack: yeah I'm not the only one.

 **With yukari**

Yukari naked and goofy smile lay down with zack.

Yukari: oh that was amazng.

 **with yuna, shadow and alexis.**

They all lay down on lay zack feeling his chest.

Alexis: oh so good~.

Yuna: that's amazing big brother.

Shadow bunny: I've waited so long.

 **With Morrigan**

Morrgian cuddle close to zack

Morrigan: just like old times~.

 **with mizore**

Mizore smile and goofy smile and drooling laying on zack as well.

Mizore: I love you zack.

Zack: me too.

Then his ultramatrix scanned mizore.

Ultramtrix: { D.N.A Sample Acquired Complete}

Zack: well that's new.

 **then the next day**

After the P.E zack, stitch, sasquatch, urutaros, and seig see moka came in talking as kurumu finally got ace the test.

Zack: hey kuru!

Kurumu: (hugs zack) it's thanks to you!

Urutaros: oh so the practing and study go good huh?

Kurumu: yep!

Yukari: well that good too here, (stared at kurumu's chest) wait a minute your breasts is a bit bigger then usual.

Kurumu: yeah, same with yours.

Yukari: guess that mean me and zack, that I please him the best.

Kurumu:(sarcasm)right, but I do more then just best you do to zacky.

Yukari: oh shut up you cow!

Kurumu: can it balloon girl!

Yukari: mine are bigger!

Kurumu: Well for a beginner who's still young.

Zack: hey seig and uru, did momo, ryu and kin come back from their study?

Seig: yes, but they are acting weird, more then normal.

Zack: how so?

Urutaros: well momotaros is not calling me turtle basterd, ryuu is not drawing or dancing and kintaros is not sleeping, for once.

Zack: well oh my grod you for real?

Urutaros: yes for real.

Zack: what about tasz? (alexis came in)

Zack then turn to see taszumi, ryuutaros, kintaros and momotaros.

Zack:(Came in) guys are you okay? What did that teacher do to you four?

Zack: there more then possessed, there like intelligent zombies.

Urutaros: now that, is a true monster.

Zack: hmm, let me see if I can something.

His 3 tentacles burst and touch the back of kintaros's, momotaor's and ryutaros' neck.

Zack: hmm, let's see.

He jolt the bleu electric and snap out of momotaros, ryutaros and kintaros.

Momotaros: YEOW! What the hell zack?!

Ryuutaros: owy!

Kintaros just fell on the floor and sleep.

Zack: your welcome, seem all it need a little jolt in your brain.

Stitch: the three you become mindless smart zombies.

Momotaros: WHAT?! Oh that bitch is going down!

Kurumu: so you remember what happen last night?

Ryuutaros: that meany took my drawings away!(Anime tears)

Momotaros: the hell with your drawing brat! She even wear that odd domantrix outfit and whip us then shove that weird flower tail on our heads and everything gone dark.

Zack: figure for a lamia.

Kurumu: (hugs him) I bet that bitch try to get you!

Zack: yeah but first, (look down at kintaros) kin wake your sumo bear ass up! (kick him as that make him wake up)

Kintaros: uh wha?

Zack: we got a problem, ririko turn any student to study zombies! We gotta stop her, but first(turn taszumi) Ah son of female dog! she got away!

Kintaros: (got up) then why not we make her cry! (crack his neck)

Zack: alright let's split up and find her! I'll go and find moka, if you see that snake be careful and warn me.

Everybody nodded as they split up, then zack spotted taszumi with moka as moka try talk to taszumi about the study until ririko grab her notebook.

Ririko: what are you doing?(she look at her nootebook)well I see your underlining me aren't you ? and try to seduce ms. aono, how dare you?

Moka: I was just trying to-

She about to hit moka but zack caught it and glaring at ms. Rirko.

Zack: hello ririko.

Ririko: oh mr orion.

Zack: don't me, your the one with the whole seducing and dare try to smack and insult my moka like she didn't study? Me and the gang work our ass for this test, and I know them better then you do.

Ririko: ooh really?

zack: really, (turn taszumi) so the study you give to momo, kin, ryuu and taszumi work like a charm huh?

Ririko: yes.

Zack then poke taszumi's forehead with a little jolt snap her out of the brainwashed.

Taszumi: w-what happen?

Zack: long story, let's go.

Ririko: but she isn't done with her study.

Zack: I think it's munch better for us , don't you have a job as a teacher, and i'm waring you Ririko, you don't wanna make a bad mistake like the gym teacher kraken.

Zack lefted of with the girls leaving ririko glaring at him.

Zack: don't listen to her moka, she haven't got a slightest clue, how munch we did well working together to this study.

Moka: (hugs him) thanks zacky!

zack: anything to my blossom vampire. (kiss her forehead)

 **timeskip at the club room**

Taszumi: so that what happen to me?

Zack: yeah, I look detail and see she have a plant on her snake tail to transferred knowledge, but also brainwashing to think about it ,study and her, that how I think luring any student to do it.

Yuna: what we do?

Zack: I'll make a duplicate illusion of tasz, here, she'll fall for it as me, moka, mizore, yuna, alexis and shadow with deal with her.

Taszumi: I hope I never get tutoring from her again.

Zack: you wont , now let do this

Timeksip

The fake taszumi with ririko wearing a domantrix like outfit in a private room studying, as she sits down

Ririko:( laugh) I'm you come to your sense, little life as is wonderful to study

Fake Taszumi: where's Zack?

She use her whip but suddenly the fake taszumi vanished.

Ririko: wh-what? Wh-where did she-

zack: go?

She turn to see Zack, moka, mizroe and alexis.

Zack: seem you fell for it.

Ririko: hmm, it doesn't matter now, your here now.

Zack: why that's?

Ririko: you should study with me , i known that good smell like no have and is not to late.

Zack: you think this is how it work? Turning student into mindless slave of knowledge with no free will? I warn you rirko, now you cross the line.

her bottom waist turn into a long snake like tail with a flower tip on it.

Zack: For ounce that we can agree on, allow me to beat you in your game but with mind with strength.

He slap his wrist and a bright blue light flashes, when it fades standing on zacks' place is a crimson crab with four legs and long arms with blue eyes with the red scar on his right eye, black line mouth, has blue and black lines on his skull, he has the ultramatrix on his blue and white belt.

?: POSITIVE BRAINSTORM!

Ririko: let's see how much knowledge dose it take to beat me.

P. Brainstorm: Miss Kagome, this behavior for your kind in Greek Mythology, Later traditions referred to many lamiae, these were folkloric monsters similar to vampires and succubus that seduced young men unlike difference in many story of course, As teacher their responsibility to any student with any of their skills they learn and they adapt it and learn it own their own but your way irresponsibility giving them knowledge by force meaning your lacking and rudeness unacceptable.

Ririko: as long as they get good grades I don't care, I just disgusted on students pretending to be teachers.

P. Brainstorm: well I'm disgusted of your inappropriate attire ,talk and touching , confirm your jealousy of my lovely moka and my wonderful lady that their knowledge and intelligent put you to shame.

Ririko: that's it!

she use her flower tail as brainstorm open his top headplate to show his expose brain make kurumu, moka, alexis and mizore felt green then ririko's flower touch it as she cant absorb it but a major blue electric large shocked toward her tail as she scream, then her lower flower tail fall down and see it cannot moved.

Ririko: wh-what?!

P. Brainstorm: if your so confuse of why you couldn't brainwash me? You fall to my trap I let you, as in my cerebrum has already enough knowledge that you can think of and my will power, so I use my electrokinesis to connect your nervous system of the lower body of your tail, paralyzing the bottom tip of your deadly weapon leaving you now undeadly.

Ririko: n-no, no this can't be happening!

Brainstorm: it is

Then she grab her head as she scream as a black and purple aura show up then she grew a little longer of her tail , a sharp blade along thorn out of her tail ,fangs and snake like eyes and horns

Inner moka: is dung's!

P. Brainstorm: my word!

He make and eleltric bubble sheild of him and thr girls as the corrupt ririko launch them to the forest , while a hole in the wall as everyone is okay then 30 dungle beast came in.

P. Brainstorm turn back to zack

zack: seem we got more company, girls you take care the dungle beast, this snake witch mine

girls: right!

momotaors: oi! leave that bitch to us as well!

they turn to se momotaros, ryutaroos , kintaros,urutaros and seig

zack: alright, hey mizore, you gonna so love this

he slammed his ultramatrix as a blue flash,as zack's place is a person who have pale light fair skin , stoic face as blue eyes, hair dark blue long hair beneath his back, but in a low ponytail, he wearing a black and white butler like outfit, a black with blue lines leather jacket hoodie, black gloves, symbol of the ultramatrix as a collar chain, have a lollipop on his mouth.

?: hmmm, so this is a snowman, then I'll name this form I'm in, **WREAK FROST!**

Mizore is now blushing very hard.

Mizore's thought: oh he is so icy, and sexy.

Wreak Frost walk to moka and pull off her Rosario cross off as she is now inner moka.

inner moka: you called what you do education guided ? don't make me laugh.

corrupt Ririko: what ?! how dare you ?! I'am a teacher!

Wreak frost: teacher my ass.

Inner moka: he's right your a poor excuse for one.

Corrupt Ririko: what did you say?!

Inner moka: you heard me you bitch, All you are is a small might of narcist, and planning to steal my king is a big mistake.

Corrupt Ririko: bring it! (fired deadly energy needle arrows at her with her mouth)

Inner moka: (waved her leg fast making the arrows break) is that all you got?

Corrupt Ririko: what?!

Wreak frost: you need to learn to chill.

He took his lollipop out and blow as she got quickly frozen in half.

Corrupt ririko: WHAT?! (trys to pull out)

wreak frost: if you pay attention for a teacher, reptile including snake are not well in low temperature such as absolute zero.

The corrupted laura start to feel sleepy.

Wreak frost: and not to mention hibernate, inner moka she's all yours.

Inner moka: you should know your place!

inner moka roundhouse kick her as she still conscious a little as momotaros and his gang crowded up to her.

Momotaros: (punch his palm) oh I'm going to enjoy this.

As they all begin brutally pumbling her while wreak frost turn to see moka, alexis, mizore fighting the dungle beast, wreak frost begin to walk as the floor and part of the tree cover in ices and icy fog while his hair color turn white.

He invisible passed 6 dungle beast with his ice claws as the dunlge beast got sliceses into many piecies engulf in ice.

Wreak frost: all done. (walk to ririko who's back to normal) so did you learn your lesson?

Ririko: yes sir.

Wreak frost:(put his lollipop back to his mouth) good.

 **Timeskip**

Zack and the gang after the test. 

Zack: thank god that over, first student and now teachers.

Alexis: what do you think you'll face, kittens and rainbows?

Zack: I munch rather face someone who don't attend to ripe or seduce me nor same to any woman! Even perverts and creeps that I have to deal with already, at least now dung out there pissing me off as ever.

Moka: well at least we know who is doing this.

Zack: yeah is true, and good job everyone of the test.

Mizore looking at his ultramatrix and dialing the akliens she picking.

Zack: uh Miz, what'd you doing to my watch?

Mizore: I want to see that form again, please.

Zack: say what?

She slammed the ultramatrix to become wreak frost.

Wreak frost: oh my.

Mizore: (hugs him) stay like his forever?

Kurumu:(push) back off ice stalker!

Wreak frost: well this is un-

Kurumu slap his ultramatrix to flash to knight scream.

Knight scream: -expected.

Kurumu: he is mine!

Morrgian:(hug him) nah-uh! he's my king.

Yukari use bath tub pan to hit them.

Yukari: like hell!

She then slap his ultramatrix and turn into a person of a tuxedo like black and blue along have no head but a top hat and have the ultramatrix as a bow.

?: **TOP HAT!** Well a magican fit of doing magic, cool!

Yukari: mine!

Yukari hug him as moka push him and slap his ultramatrix to become p. whampire.

P. whampire: moka why?!

Moka: (hugs him) mine!

Alexis: (snatch him) I don't think so/

P. whampire: thanks alexis.

Alexis: no problem, now lets get you out of this form.

She then slap his ultramtrix in a blue flash as he change into a large white humanoid.

?: **COUNTER STRIKE!** Wow another new alien!

Alexis: OH MY GOD! (hugs him) so soft and fluffy.

Yuna push her and slap the ultramatrix as he now howler

Howler: you too huh?

Yuna: yep, all mine.

Shadow push her and slap his ultramatrix as a blue flash a white humanoid small rabbit with big ears of boxing glove, a mask like, wearing a blue and black sleeves suit and ultramatrix dymbol on his chest.

?: **BOXING RABBIT!** (sigh) ounce again another new alien.

Shadow bunny: (holds him and runs away) MY BUNNY!

Moka let inner moka came out of her.

Moka: hey! Get back her!

Inner moka: GIVE ME BACK MY ZACK YOU RODENT!

Kurumu: you furball get back here!

Yukari: give zack back!

Mizore: give back my icy zacky.

Yuna: give me big brother back!

Morrigan: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!

Alexis: shadow when I get my hands on you, your going to be a unstuffed furball!

They zoom in after him while moka tackle him who turn back to zack and bit his neck to suck his blood and so do inner moka.

Zack: _something tells me at summer trip it'll be more interesting happen._


	8. Chapter 8

Zack is laying on the ground relaxing after the events that happened so far in his room watching tv.

Zack: good thing I hooked up a tv and the cable box in here, I wonder whats on the news?

He look in channels and other as he look at the calendar.

Zack: huh, tomorrow is my birthday that's sweet, even at class I got art and shadow you can come out under my pillow.

Then movement is coming out of the pillow and out comes a plushie black bunny with a brown cape and red and black eyes.

Shadow bunny: oh poo, well it's enjoyable while it lasted.

zack: you can enjoy it later, as right now soon tomorrow is my birthday.

Shadow bunny: oh yay! (hugs zack on the chest) happy early birthday!

Zack: thanks shad, can't wait for tomorrow.

 **Timeskip**

The next day when zack is waking up, he can't open his eyes for shadow is hugging his head smiling. 

Zack: (chuckle) shadow, what can I do without you? (he remove her and she snuggle to his chest and arm)

Shadow bunny: happy birthday!

Zack: thanks.

Shadow bunny: so how old are you now?

Zack: 20.

Shadow bunny: yay!

 **Timeskip**

As zack in the club with the gang see moka drawing something in the textbook.

Ginei: oh moka, what's this? are you paintin a picture or something? that nook's an art textbook aint it ?

Moka:(hide it) n-no it isn't this is just...

Ginei: heh, you're looking hot as ever today moka, I really love ya ba-

Alexis and yuna punch giniei in the face.

Alexis: oh shut up wolfbut.

Yuna: mangy mutt.

Kurumu:(hug zack) yeah! Another day of being in the club with you! I love you zacky!

Zack: me too.

Morrgian: (push her and hug zack) hello my sexy king~, you seem doing great.

Zack: yep, as ever.

Yukari use her wand to send a dustpan hit at her.

Yukari: I wont let anyone get away with putting their hands on my zacky! I'll fight anyone off with my magic! Because I love him!

Mizore freeze her then stare behind zack and hug him on the back.

Zack: hey snow bunny.

Mizore: hi zack.

Tasuzmi: (hug zack's arm) hey zack!

Zack: hi tasz, (turn the taros) sup guys.

Momotaros: yo!

Zack's thought: I'll invite moka to my birthday, I mean she is the first girl who help along her inner slef too.

 **At outside**

Moka: later zack, see you tomorrow.

Zack: huh? Aren't we going home together zack?

Mooka:(show an art book) yeah the thing is, I got asked by the art teacher to be a model for a picture , so I cant go home with you for a week.

Zack: huh?! Isn't that the art book were reading before?

Moka: sorry, I have to go somewhere now.

Zack: _never thought moka in that stuff or why be a model? she sexy even inner moka but I wonder, I mean I was looking for her to be in my birthday soon._

Moka: don't worry I'll work hard for the newspaper.

Zack: I guess, hey moka you know what soon the day be?

Moka: what you mean what day?

Zack felt hurt a bit as he shake it off.

Zack: wants some of my blood?

Moka: yes, it's, it's just I thought this would be goodbye for a while after today and I...I'll be lonely.

He nodded as she suck his blood and kiss each other.

 **The next day**

At the newspaper club ginei is drawing at the board disappearance.

Ginei: everyone we have some news, the 'missing girl's' problem.

Everyone: missing girls?!

Ginei: even in just one month. it's not all that unusual for people to go missing here, but don't you think these numbers are unusual? (show the paper) I've collected some basic information of the missing girls, we're going to find out the facts on this incidents.

Zack: _why's there be missing girls around this time?_

Ginei: as you can see from these pictures, the girls that have disappeared are all pretty hot ! if someone is holding them hostage, I wanna save them somehow-

Zack punch his face.

Zack: how about we go find this proof and any witness to questions.

Everyone: right!

Ginei: damn it zack why you keep hitting me?

Zack: we sometime cant take you seriously being a perv.

 **Timeskip**

Sitting on the tree branch with zack, shadow and yuna along mizore.

Zack: hey girls, do you think why moka taking art class for a week?

Shadow: well I did some snooping around campus relating to the missing girls.

Mizore: same with me and yuna.

?: oh, you really show up for me. Thank you.

They spotted moka with someone woman who's early 30s or late 20s with an hourglass figure. While in her human form, her braided hair is a stand in for her locks of snakes. She wears a bandana over her head and only discards it when she needs to fully move her hair. wears a tube top, slim jeans, pumps, a golden necklace and a long trench coat.

Shadow bunny: I don't trust her.

Zack: a medusa. (narrow his eyes)

shadow bunny: what me to assassinate her?

Zack: not yet, we wait and reveal her true color and find what we need.

Mziore: the art teacher.

Yuan: Ishigami Hitomi.

Ishigami: your beauty turly is high art.

Moka: (bow) I'm looking forward to working with you for the next week!

Ishigami: oh me too.

Zack: we better keep and eye on her.

 **Timeskip in Art class.**

Hitomi: well, in art class today, you'll be painting pictures continuing with last week's theme of "what's important to you"! And just what is important to you is the art in each and every one of your hearts. Feel free to paint whatever you want.

Zack: _she is a medusa but however, Her bite can instantly turn its victim into stone, but she lacks the ability to turn people into stone with a gaze. Even though Gorgons also have the standard superhuman strength and agility common of most Yōkai species and I better keep moka safe from that snake._ (turn to the girls admiring her and sweat drop) _also hiotmi is really popular with the girl isn't she?_

Then a girl came from the window she open.

Girl: Ms. Ishigami! I'm skipping gym class to have fun with you!

Hitomi: oh you.

Zack: _woah, even girls from other classes to anyway I can imagine moka ever fit of a model and a nak-_ (blushing imagine moka naked as he shake his head) _nah, but though it can be worth a try._

Moka: um ms. ishigami, could you help me with this?

Hitomi: oh, you see this...

Zack: _I need to speak to moka about hitomi, I senses this be dangerous around this snake._

Hitomi then spotted zack with shadow acting casual like a plushy.

Zack: is there something wrong ms. Ishigami.

Hitomi: it's nothing, but may I see that doll please?

Zack: why's that?

Hitomi: I just want to have a look, please?

Zack: sorry but let just say this one is very clingy on me.

Hitomi: okay, but at lease may I take a look at it?

Zack: sure I don't mind.

She then tooken a closer look on shadow bunny as shadow bunny act like a usual plush doll rabbit and hitomi don't know or cant shake the feeling the eye like it want to murder or assassinate her.

Hitomi: well it looks great, tell me, where did you get this plush doll?

Zack: I got it from my 5th birthday when I was a kid, I name her shadow bunny.

Hitomi: well I have to admit, it's cute and I'm sure many girls want the same thing you have.

Zack: maybe, I brought her with me cuz she be lonely and wanted be close.

Hitomi: alright then.

As she went back to teaching.

Zack:(telepathic) shadow why your in your plushy form during class?

Shadow: I want to be with you, and I'm not taking no for an answer.

Zack: I understand but you better make an excuse for them since you introduce themselves as shadow in your human formed like, you can snuggle me after class, so control yourself or no snuggle in my bed and no special carrots and veggies treat for you.

Shadow: I'll just hug you anyways.

Zack: shadow I know an and I can teleport you there and make it happen.

Shadow turn stone and ears drop down.

Zack: I'm not saying to stop, I'm trying to protect since around here who knows what even the rules sometime, since I mate with you, you can make a duplicate as your self clone be in human form and you be with me got it?

Shadow bunny: I understand and I promise to be behave.

Zack: good girl.

After class zack has found moka and walked toward her.

Zack: moka! I have something to talk to you about.

Moka: hm? What do you want to talk to me about?

Zack: come on let talk in pri-(he bump to kurumu)

Kurumu: Ow! (fall down)

Zack: oh kuru! Sorry about that!

Kurumu: zacky! (hug his face with her breasts) I'm so happy we're so lucky to bump into each other in the hallway aren't we? (moka got a tick mark and so do shadow)

Moka: sorry zack, but I'm in a hurry.

Zack: moka wait I still need to talk to you.

Shadow bunny: kurumu get away form my huggy!

Zack: shadow damn it!

Then zack try to kept invite moka o his birthday party but some failure interrupt hm some often, suddenly it was already the before his birthday as zack, alexis, yuna, Morrigan and shadow went to the art building.

Zack: while i'll hold my birthday now, I notice the specious look of hitomi.

Alexis: there should be clues here.

Yuna: lets get in.

As they look around the place and look around then Morrigan heard crying.

Morrigan: guys! I heard crying in the locker.

They all went to the locker and opened it, to show a statue crying as they recognize that girl

Alexis: what the hell?!

Shadow: I know that student.

Zack: yeah that the girl me and shadow saw last week who skip gym class, might wanna explain this...hitomi?

Hitomi: what are you doing to my art?

They turn face to face.

Zack: art? You mean turning student into your art?

Hitomi: oh aren't you zack from class three? Hehehe, so you came to pick up moka and brought your friends here? She's too busy a model to spend time with you.

Alexis: bull, why cant she?

Hitomi: why you ask..

Moka: zack! guys? Why y'all here?

Zack: moka! You must listen to me! I..

Moka: no!

Zack, alexis, yuna, shadow and Morrigan: huh?

Moka: I'll be embarrassed, so you can't be here! So leave! (push them)

Zack: moka! Your in danger! You cant be serious being mo-

Moka: what I do is non of your business! Anyway just leave.

She then closed the door leaving the rest outside.

Alexis: what the heck is that about?

Zack:(sigh) don't know yet but, (sigh) I hope she remember she know what she doing and remember something important.

Zack let along the girl who felt bad for him, his negative aura shown a bit which make moka senses.

Moka: _that feeling again from zack, maybe I should explain everything to him._ Zack wai-(hitomi grab her wrist) huh? Ms. ishigami?

Hitomi: sorry, it seems I cant let you go anymore.

 **At the news paper club**

Yukari: that's weird, (show an orb) there's a bad aura enveloping acky and moka.

Kintaros: it is?

Sasquatch: that doesn't sound right.

Stitch: ih, means bad happening?

Yukari: yeah stitch, my fortune telling is always right, where are they?

Zack, alexis, shadow, Morrigan and yuna came.

Kurumu; zacky!

Zack: hey.

Ginie: you five are late, yesterday eighth girl went missing.

Zack: shut up and let me see, (grab the paper) so I was right, we found who it is.

Ginei: you do?

Zack: our art teacher hiotmi is a medusa.

Morrigan: who turn people to statue, and she's the culprit.

Zack: moka is now in trouble! shadow! alexis! yuna! let's go!

 **With moka**

Moka: what's happening to you all of a sudden ms. Ishingaimi?! your hair it's like snakes!

Hitomi: you see, zack just saw a little too much! Thanks to him, I'm going to put an early end to our playtime!

Her snake hair dash up to moka but it was cut in half letting it fall, moka and hitomi turn to see shadow bunny with her two mini katnas.

Hitomi: you!

Shadow bunny: leave her alone!

Hitomi: tch.

She use her snake her to launch them to an art room.

Moka: where are we?

They see more female statue but hear them crying.

Moka: whaty's going on ?! the statues are crying as if they were real!

Shadow bunny: there the missing students, moka! Your hand!

Moka check as if turn to stone and shadow notice her stomach too.

Hitomi: it's the medusa power of transformation into stone, any living thing bitten by one of my snakelike hiars will turn into stone, yo two will soon be completely turn to stones just like those other girls.

Moka: no, you couldt means, then the other statues in this room are all...

Hitomi: yes, I've turned them all to stones, the beautiful students of this academy! And you two will be turned into stone and added to my art collections, isn't it artistic?

Then in speed the snake hair like got them around but zack in speed chop them.

Hitomi: what?!

Zack, yuna and aleixs are here.

Zack: I don't think so.

Hitomi: you!

Zack: I know from the start your not good!

Hitomi: well zack orion, aren't you amazing? and I will further add you to my collection . (walk to the stones) take a look at these girls! they're crying even though they're stones ,there alive ! they have emotion. sadness and despair, they cant move, they cant die, all they can do is cry. ohh how beautiful is isn't? is this not true art?

Yuna: no is just you have bad taste of it.

Zack: I'm not letting do this!

Hitomi then launch her hair snake like to zack as got bitten but nothin happen as he turn to part stone but reverse back.

Hitomi: how!?

Zack: sorry not the first time that happen.

Hitomi grab her head as she groaning, she scream as her snake like hair grew more and more monstrous, her skin snake like, eyes and fangs, even grew a rattle snake tail, then bulk up a bit as a monstrous snake.

Alexis: dung is a pain in the ass.

She laugh then launches acid-flames as they dodge some of it then zack, pull the rosairo off of moka as inner moka came in.

Corrupt hitomi: what in hades is this extraordinary power? M-my snakes cant take it!

Zack: wanna join in?

Inner moka: gladly.

As then zack and the girls fighting of the mosnteorus snakes tentacles, then theirs 12 snake hair like behind zack.

Shadow bunny, alexis and yuna: zacky! Look out!

He turn about to cut the snakes hair but the shadow bunny, alexis and yuna push him out of the way, then the snakes hair bit her as now shadow bunny, alexis and yuna turning into stone all over there body.

Corrupt Hitomi: turn to stone and feel eternal suffering not being able to move!

Zack walk over to them on the floor not moving.

Zack: shadow! Alexis! Little sis why you do that?! I could easily cut them!

Shadow: I rather not let that bimbo take you.

Alexis: same here...

Yuna: no one harmed my big brother.

As they turn into statues as zack lost for words as his eyes in tears and his hands shaking as he drop tp his knee, he roar in fury shake the school as a burst black and dark blue with purple electric, burst of a pitch black energy make everyone shocked to see, his skin is black, his eyes show no pupils only glowing whitish yellow, his hair spiker a bit as his hair show a bit horns up, his coat is black with deep blue flames on the arms and black, has deep blue pants as well and black shirt, Cheshire mixed jack o lantern smiled show glowing mouth as everybody.

As inner moka see this and felt the amount of darkness negative like the time of the peeping tom situation but felt only rage, fury and even insanity a bit.

Inner moka: what the? This power, is so munch darkness that is raw, that's the same negative energy when ginei was being a peeping tom last time.

Corrupt Hitomi: s-such rage and madness...w-what the hell are you?!

Zack turn slowly turn her as she launch her snake at him to bite but when she did, it burst to black flames as she scream in agony, then zack zoom invisible slashing around her and punches a lot then, she summon snake monster, but zoom in slashing some burst to ashes and she burst of blood coughing then when zack impale her stomach with his claws make her backing away shaking in fear as his tongue showing slurping while hissing at her hungerly while he cackling a lot.

Inner moka: (put her hand on his shoulder) zack.

Zack sue his hand to make her telekneis away, then the statue alexis, yuna and shadow bunny turn back to normal and break out of the statue prison.

Shadow: phew, now I know how statues feel. (jumps and hugs zack) mine!

But somehow she felt it cold and look of zack in his dark formed, he stared at her coldy and sort of emotionless. 

Shadow bunny: zack? Are you okay?

Alexis: (shaks him) he's not responding.

Yuna: lets get him to the nurses room.

Zack use his invisible tentacles to move shadow, alexis and yuna, he turn to the corrupt hiotmi and her snake monster as he wider more.

Zack: mad rogue...ghost...ghost freak...rider...alien...fusion!

 _ **MAD ROUGE… GHOST… GHOSTFREAK… HAUNTED MATCH.**_

Inner moka: haunted match?

as momotaros and his gang slide the door and senses and felt the energy.

Momotatros: what the hell is happening?!

Ryutaros: zacky being scary again!

Seig: and look what he doing!

Zack activate his ultrmatrix hologram head ghostfreak and got his his belt then got to bottle, the one symbol an an eye with black on the back, press the button left to reveal a G on the middle and a symbol of a bat with engine like as he press it and place it on it and slammed his ultramatrix make the blue electric around the belt.

Momotaros: EVERYONE BAIL!

As everyone cover themselves as zack electric blue and purple as he roar with a pitch black and silver as iron bars around him with spikes as ghost fly around him even a white and black lines even crack line hoodie jacket with the same red and jack o lantern smile, zack grunting in pain but it go away as he laugh insanity.

Zack: henshin!

Then black fog covered zack completely as the iron bars become a graveyard with steams around.

 **DARKNESS RISES! SPIRIT OF JUSTICE! MAD GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST~ FUHAHAHAHA!**

When the fog dissipated as the cage graveyard burst out to show zack is now wearing a white apong black line crack hoodie with long tails, his mask is a skull like with horns in the middle and has a bat on his chest and has chains on his wrists. Some pipe thing from his his elbow and wear a black along lighter blue armored.

?: Kamen rider, Mad ghost! Kneel before my wrath!

The corrupted hitomi charge at him, it phase throw him as he launch chqin around her neck tigjtly as she choking, he bring her close then rapidly punching her in speed , then he pull out his blaster then spin it to aim directly many at the many snake monster at the elft and turn his gun mode to a sytche mode to slashing them all then he throw her up as inner moka dash and slammed her feet to her head.

Inner moka: known your place!

As she fall to the ground as hitomi turn back to normal, then mad ghost slowly walking to her as his sword he dragging ready to slice her as he pick her up and ready to cut her head off.

Inner moka: zack! (hold his wrist) that's enough!

Alexis and shadow suddenly turn into lux and hikibi

Lux: zack please!

Hikibi: stop!

Yuna: what? Shadow? Alexis?

Mad ghost drop hitomi and remove inner moka as he got gun mode and point at them as they hear his groaning viciously in anger.

Momotaros: pin him down!

Then the torus all dog pile mad ghost and grab hold on to his limbs and kintaros is sitting on his chest.

But mad ghost phase and use telekinesis to pin them down as he turn to hikibi and lux.

Mad ghost: soiecty...of...Light.( eyes glows red and turn his gun to sword mode)

Hikibi: oh boy.

He walk slowly to them while pull out his gun as well and he growling in anger as he stop front of them face to face.

Lux: zack please let us talk, we know what we did.

Mad ghost still was silent.

Lux: zack…

Hikibi: i know your very mad seeing us, we're so very sorry what we did.

He now look confuse as he stared at the two

Hikari: is true! It wasn't us who did this.

Mad ghost: yes...it was...you ignore me...glare and cold lifeless...insult and went to far...of breaking what left remain!...my heart...(squeeze his hand tighter)

Hikari: we was hypnotize again! Sartorius force us to get the sattile key

Mad ghost grumble to look away.

Lux: at the tournament remember I was there? I was having a confuse problem why i help but after that i felt regret and wondering so i try to make things right with you.

Hikibi: same here but that bastard call us here.

Mad ghost stared as they both bow their heads to him.

Lux: we surrender.

Hikibi: just calm down.

Mad ghost growling. But they hug him.

Hikibi: please zack, we want to start over.

Lux: you dont have to be alone, we wanted to fix your heart.

He stop as his weapon is gone he turn to yuna.

Mad ghost: little...sister. (as she hug him)

Yuna: big brother I'm here, please your not a monster. (in tears)

As then alexis and shadow now in charged as lux and hikibi.

Mad gost: shadow...alexis... 

Alexis: just calm down, is us!

Shadow bunny: huggy please.

Momotaros: oi! Zack don't let this overwhelm you!

Urutaros: you got to control it!

Kintaros: show your strength!

Seig: dont let this rage get to you!

Ryuutaros: zacky please turn back to normal!

Stitch: naga! Zack! Calm down!

Sasqautch: your stronger then it!

Inner moka: i know your in their Zack, i love you and we all do

She walk to him and kiss his helmet, Mad ghost then roar in fury as a white aura then turn back to Zack, then he fall down unconscious.

 **Timeskip**

Zack has waken up.

Zack: huh? What the? (he look around as he in the nurse's room) I'm at the nurse's room.

Moka: (hugs him) zacky! I'm so relieved! you finally woke up.

Alexis, yuna and shadow bunny hugged him as well.

Alexis: stop scaring me you dolt!

Yuna: big brother!

Shadow bunny: we're so glad!

Zack: hey girls, sorry what happen, how long have I've been out?

Shadow bunny: for a whole day, which means…. (pull out a present) SURPRISE!

Zack: my birthday today?! well I'll be damn. (he smile)

Shadow bunny: I never forget your birthday huggy zacky, (gives her present to him) here's mine.

Zack: oh wow let me see (he open the present)

Then zack see an autobot symbol chain necklace.

Zack: oh my god! this is wonderful! (he put it on) an autoboot symbol, how'd you know?

Shadow bunny: duh, I know everything about you ever since you were 5.

Zack: hehehe thank you. (he give her a deep and French kiss)

Shadow bunny then made a goofy smile and fell on zack's chest making a squeak noise.

Alexis: here's my gift (show a present)

Yuna: mine too big bro! (show a present)

Zack open the two up to show a deck of cards and a large wide sword, the color is black on the body, and the blade is white.

Zack: sweet! New dual monster cards and a new weapon! Thanks you two! (then them a french kiss and deep one as they blush and break the kiss)

That made yuna steaming while her wolf tail waggy and alexis covering her face as she blush hard.

Zack: so moka, what happen to the students?

Moka: when Ms. Ishingami was defeated, her spell was broken and every one turned back to normal .

Zack: i see

Moka: now is my turn! (she show a painting picture of Zack) ta-da! I hope you like it, I worked hard drawing you for the theme "what's important to you". Sorry for hiding it, i know i worried you, but in order for me to draw this, I went learn how to paint from ms. Ishigami, in return for being a model, Happy birthday! I love you!

He felt touch and grin with an eye smile.

Zack: i love you too moka, is wonderful (give her a deep and French kiss)

Moka moaned and deepen the kiss more then break the kiss and inner moka came and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zack: hey inner Moka.

Inner moka: hey hansom~, what do you say on having a bite?

Zack: sure my sexy vampire queen.

Zack and inner moka both bite each others necks sucking each other blood.

Inner moka: hmmm~ (lick her lips) so good my dracula, and here i got a present for you.

She snap her finger as she show him a gutair solo with a cybertronian like parts and angelic like.

Zack: awesome! Thanks inner moka! (he give her a deepst and french kiss)

Inner moka smiled sexually as break the kiss she lean to his chest and kiss his neck.

Inner moka: your so good of being bad~.

Zack: same to you.

Then he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him in a hug as everyone turn to see non other then akaru who's hugging her son with a warmth smile. Moka and inner moka is shocked and surprise not knowing this girl but they're amaze of her true inner beauty.

Zack: huh? Who are you? You look familar and so do this feeling hug.

Akasu: it's me, mommy.

Everyone stay in silent as moka and inner moka is shocked.

Zack: (grunt his teeth in anger) what?

Akasu: look, I know that you furious at me and I deserve it.

Zack: no, not furious, BEYOND PISSED!

His energy erupt make the ground shake as dark storms and wind blow as zack in his ghost form as his green eyes turn red as burst tentacles as it web a walls between akaru and zack for conversation

Akaru: zack please...

Zack: do you know...

Akaru: huh?

Zack: do you know how munch I've been waiting?!

Akaru flinch as she look down sadly.

Zack: All those years ever since you lefted from that door! (his teeth sharp up as he Look down while gorwling like an animal) i endure to wait and even how munch you didn't come from my birthday, nor yuna nor dad! Not even Christmas! I pray and hope you come back from this door! (In tears and look at her) I lost them ever since that day! The pain I lived and this cursed! I died and become this formed i live with, even in death! And now your finally back after what I've been through since my childhood!

Akasu: do you know why I wasn't there all those years?

Zack: why?! I look d thought you be dead!

Akaru look down hugged her son not letting go as he cry deep to her chest so munch.

Akaru: It's because the responsibilities i have, as a hyper beyond evolved celestailspaien goddess, i was in an eon war to our race natural predator if they destroy everything we cared. I hate to leave and do this, I would never wanted to be separated to my husband and my two precious children, I'm so very sorry my baby, I never mean it.

Zack then hugged him as yuna join in.

Zack: i forgive you mom, I'm sorry for getting mad, you don't deserve it, I understand.

Yuna: mommy, we're glad you're alright.

Akasu hugs them more with a smile, zack turn back to normal and so do everything.

Akaru: happy birthday zack.

Zack: yeah.

Then kurumu and they other came as well.

Kurumu: ZACKY! I'M SO GLAD YOU WOKE UP!

Zack: hey everyone!

Kurumu: I heard it form moka and shadow! Today's your birthday isn't tin? (Show sweet cookies) here's your present, a year's supply of cookies!

Morrigan: i got you a pair of new sunglasses and a new game.

Yukari: my present is a warawara doll!

Ginei: hey zack who this lovely young girl (eyeing on akaru)

Kurumu: zacky who's this girl hugging?!(jealousy eye on her)

Zack: guys, this here is my mom.

Kurumu: oh, (hold out her hand) hello!

Ginei:(eyes wide) WHAT?!

Yukari: that's your mom!

Tazsumi: oh my god! She look like around our age and astounding beautiful!

Akaru: nice to meet y'all, I'm akaru orion and is nice you already met my kids zack and yuna.

Ginei: I don't believe it! She look's like she's our age!

Akaru: (scary aura but kept her smile genei shiver in fright)and you try to flirt on me, your lucky i didn't skin you alive and make a rug out of you.

Ginei then runs for his life screaming

Alexis: well that explain it.

Zack: and here this shocking , my mom is a goddess, a celstailsapien, who is beyond among allgods and goddess there, Omnipotence.

Akaru: even before the big bang and omni-mutliverse (kept hugging her kids and pet their heads) which makes zack and yuna demigod and demigoddess, cuz their father is human.

That made kurumu faint as everyone except Alexis, taros, and shadow bunny eyes bulge and jaw dropped.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Momotaros: shocking.

Urataros: and here you go Zack, (give him a present) we consider a gift while you was uncocnous a new unknwon rider came.

Zack: a new...kamen rider?

Kintaros: he appeared out of nowehere and gone.

Zack: what does he look like and can do?

Urataros: he looks like a wrist watch with black and hot pink armor and we have no idea.

Seig: judging by the wristwatch like, he seem like a time travler.

Zack: like you guys?

Seig: most likely, but he is farther then us.

Zack open a present and show a new rider belt, it is a white watch-ike belt with two ends and a black blank watch gadget, he notice 3 disc symbol of ghost, red and blue, another blue, white and orange.

Zack: what the hell?! Kamen rider build, rabbit tank and cross z?! Even kamen Rider ghost?!

Momotaros: hell that I don't know.

Urutaros: i wonder if we be in there too

Momotaros: well the only it be is me.

Ryutaros: eh?! No fair! Why momo-baka always be first?!

Momotaros: you little brat!

As they continue to argue, zack turn to see hikibi and lux who is behind him.

Zack: oh is you two.

Lux: hello.

Hikibi: hey.

Zack: so, is true? From the battle with jaden, you never mean it?

They shook there heads.

Zack: i forgive you two (he smile) 

They hugged him and he smile for this warm feeling.

Zack: _nice birthday ever!_

 **Timeskip**

Shizuka: I have an exciting news today, we're having a new student in here!

Taszumi: a new student? Wonder who can that be.

The door slide open and walks in the room a girl who has long pink hair much like mokas but has pink eyes, has two bows on her head, a red bow on her neck and black and gray leggings.

?: Nyu! (eye smile and smile)

Shizuka: this new student name is Lucy.

The boys all shock and awe to see lucy this beautiful much like moka.

Zack: _no way.._

Yuna: _lucy?!_

Shizuka: and say hello to our new assistance teacher

As then akaru came in wearing a black teacher outfit and reveal cleavage and skirt along black legging socks and wearing sandal shoes.

Akaru: hello everyone, my name is akaru orion but call me Ms. Orion, your new second teacher !

Zack then fall off from his chair and yuna chuckle nervously.

Boy 12 raised his hand.

Akaru: yes?

Boy 12: are you relate to zack and yuna?

Akaru: yes their my kids.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Zack: oh hell.

 **Timeskip**

After class zack and yuna walk then see lucy as she turn to them , it was a silent cuz is like zack and yuna know her.

Zack: lucy, is that really you?

Yuna: you remember us right?

Lucy stared eyed, smiled widely and tackle them into a hug.

Yuna: yep, she do!

Zack: lucy! Thank god your alright!

She giggles with a smile.

Lucy: nyu!

She look at them.

Lucy: zack...yuna…(snuggle them)

Yuna: something not right.

Akaru: perhaps I should explain.

They turn around to look at their mom walking to them.

Yuna: hi mommy!

Zack: hey mom!

Akaru: hi sweeties! follow me.

As they in the newspaper club.

Akaru: what your looking at is not lucy right now, but nyu.

Zack and yuna look confuse.

Zack: what'd you mean?

Akaru: you see, she has three personality's.

Yuna: 3 personalities?

Zack: yes, one we see now, the other is lucy somewhere I guess, but what about the third?

Akasu: that's kaede.

Yuna and zack: kaede?

Akaru: also known as the DNA voice, she is the voice that tells her what to do on someone important.

Zack: yeah, I figure.

Yuna: what you mean big brother?

Zack: after what I thought you was dead, the plumbers told me detail and info about lucy and her, kind. a Homosapiens diclonius.

Yuna: what is that?

Akaru: their newly evolved species, arising from and very similar to normal Humans, but possessing psychokinetic abilities far beyond any Human. For reasons that may be cultural as well as biological, they are often at odds with Humans to the point of threatening to replace them as Earth's dominant sentient species and lucy here is the queen.

As she gasp and look at her.

Akaru: but here this out, they look human but cat like horns, While Lucy was indeed the first and 'Queen' Diclonius, her late mother was the source of the mutation that birthed the virus in her children. Lucy's birth fulfilled the messianic expectations of the well-heeled and highly positioned Kakuzawa clan, some whose family members possessed a genetic mutation that gave them vestigial horns. Despite this, their cult-like beliefs, and the world-shaking steps taken on behalf of Diclonius supremacy by Chief Kakuzawa, the two groups were unrelated. Sadly, the treatment of the Kakuzawas in feudal Japan and their reaction to it would foreshadow the relations of Humans with the actual Diclonii centuries later, including the ironic way the family treated Diclonius individuals in modern times. Chief Kakuzawa also believed that the Diclonius were the Oni meant to surpass and replace Humans when their messiah was appeared before Lucy's birth. However, none before her were capable of reproducing, and many died in infancy.

Zack: they possessed an ability called "vectors", These vectors resemble hands, but cannot be seen, touched, or otherwise acted upon by outside forces, where vector-on-vector grappling takes place . Vectors spread the Diclonius Virus to humans via touch, and they can manipulate objects, act as shields by decelerating projectiles, and slice through things, giving them the potential to be massively destructive if used offensively. Against humans, they are almost always lethal. Their vectors usually have a limited range of a few meters. Lucy can extend to two meters, some other of her kind or clones shown to have either more vectors or greater average range, Lucy's raw power became robust enough to threaten the world.

Akaru: Ultimately, using her vectors to world-destroying capacity compromised her body's integrity until it fell apart.

Zack: what?!

Akaru: yeah but anyway, they can have the innate ability to detect one another, Even this ability had limits, as she could not sense her target when she was in her childlike Nyu personality, Nyu's presence could not be sensed by other Diclonii. Diclonius are quite intelligent. However, the Diclonius are also just as emotional as Humans, often more so. Once they reach the brink of sanity, some hear a voice that claims to be the directing voice of their DNA, urging them to kill as many Humans as possible.

Zack: as far I can know, their similar like bugs I know for example like race possesses two distinctive tiers in-series: Queens and Silpelits. The primary difference between these types is that one can reproduce and the other cannot. Those that can't breed are called Silpelits. Referred to as "worker bees," they use their vectors to infect Humans with the Diclonius genetic virus on and turn these children into Silpelits when they are born.

Akaru: Silpelits age much faster than humans, with their bodies looking twice as old as their actual age, and their vectors tend to be longer than those of the Queen caste. The Queen type, of which Lucy is presently the only member, can reproduce sexually. Additionally, they age like normal humans and appear to have shorter vector ranges.

Zack: However, since Lucy is the only Queen, it's inconclusive if her vectors are short due to her caste or if they're an individual factor. There are no male Diclonii aside from Lucy's half-brother. Since he was not a Silpelit, was capable of reproduction, and male, it's unclear if he would count as a Queen or another new sort entirely. Following the analogy to bees, a likely name for his caste could be Drone.

Yuna is stunned and horired look at nyu who's humming happily.

Yuna: lucy.

Akaru: I'm amaze you know this son.

Zack: is details and shocking, I thought I can find her but too late, but according to her she did make some friends around even tough life with it. what describe as both anti-heroine and anti-villainess, I heard what happen and...did you brought her back to life?

Akaru: and I fix her up and those voices I talk some senses too.

Yuna: but about, her kind mom?

Akaru: right, the diclonius are vertically like human being.

Zack: are they okay and living in peace and been treated right?

Akaru: since I've been an awaken I take them and their kind and fix them up, so they wont be a problem and even treated right of co-exited.

Zack: good, cuz max told me the plumbers deal of those people who want her alive and capture, don't worry there body wont melt and I adjust give them ability of hide their horns.

Then they turn to see nyu's head down and her eyes shadow by her hair.

Akaru: she here.

Yuna: you mean...

Zack: yes, (walk in front of her) hi there, lucy.

Lucy: hello, zackery, it's been awhile.

it show her voice is different almost sound mature and show her eyes like emotionless as if her hair cover to show a single eye.

Zack: yeah, it is.

She then touch his cheek and look very deep to his eyes as she slight gasp while eyes wide a little.

Zack: what is it?

Lucy: you seen blood, just like me.

Zack: yes, same how you and I are, the lost, locked up, hatred and rage, enduring what people think you are, and abusive...those bastards who's not really human did this to me.

Zack transformed to his ghost formed.

Zack: into an ultimate weapon by experimenting and tormenting, I suffer to long as I cant die ,among the living or neither if I'm dead, I have this when I died half and the people who try to track me and take me down, I lost it and my mind is bent, but not broken.

Lucy: I see…

She look down with a sad look and look at him one more time, as show tears go down from her cheek as she hugged him tightly and crying.

Lucy: I'm sorry, you lost so very munch such as I do, you and your sister didn't deserve it ….8 years, your the first people before I met others, I lost part of that memories but now...I'm scared if you think of me as a monster of what I did! How can you be friend of what I do is so unforgiving!

Zack hugged her by surprise and wipe her tears and fix her hair to see both eyes and remove her.

Zack: lucy, I never think or see you as a monster, is just a problem of your species, and been witness the corrupt people of how cold and even think of it, and like I said back then when we was kids(grew horn like her) your so cute horns or not, you always be my great friend, cuz their is good within you and a family who cared, which you have right now. (he smile and petted her head) but we know there some and more people around who don't see us as monsters, I know I thank ben and even your friend kouta too. He's a good person along his family, so now I got hope and everything I wanted, and now you'll have it as well, by be part as a family.

She continues to cry, but this some is a tears of joy and a smile as yuna join in.

Lucy: yuna, is great to see you.

Yuna: you too.

Lucy: thank you, both of you, and is good to have a family.

She put on her ribbons and grab zack's head and kiss him.

Zacks girls: (comes in the room) RIVAL!

Yuna: WHAT THE FUCK LUCY?!

She break the kiss to show nyu is back

Nyu: nyu?

Yuna: Lucy come on out of there! I know your in their! And nyu unhand him!

Nya pouted and hugged Zack.

Nyu: zacky cuddle!

Kurumu: UNHAND HIM!

 **Timeskip**

The next day.

As the weather around outside of some thunder.

Zack: wow the weather in here are nuts sometime

Moka: zack, what's wrong? You're spacing out. Only two days until the newspaper is printed. It's a lot of working, but let's do our best, ok?

Zack: oh sure, my bad just looking at the weather.

Moka: I understand. It's hard to suddenly have this deadline then your birthday was just yesterday.

Zack: _no kidding, but since hitomi is been deal with, everything is alright again, but the new rider. I can't wait to try it out._

Kururmu: i can't take this, it's finally Saturday and we're all picked in here

Yukari: is true, we're just like a mangaka being chased by deaeline, and we're not even paid.

Ginei: stop being babies! A newspaper this same as manga, with strict adherence to deals lines. .The incident with the art teacher that's gonna be all over the front page was two days ago thursday. Ain't no one gonna call us newspaper if there ain't no reporting immediately on her. (drinking his coffee) I'll listen to your sob stories after you make the deadline

Zack: I got your a sob story right here, it called "dog meat"

Alexis:(crack her knuckles) if he don't get his lazy ass up, I'll put one to sleep, like the rest of dogs gone bad.

Nyu: nyu!

Ginei shiver and got back up and help.

Ginei: l-l-let me give you guys a hand.

Zack: how you doing nyu?

Nyu: okay!

Zack chuckle and petted her head, she purrs with delight and hugs him and playing cat.

Then lucy take over still show a cute cat smile still hugging him.

Shadow: lucy! You switch with nyu on purpose to try to get away you sneaky cat! (lucy put on a cat smile at her) oh it is on!

As she jump didn't notice lucy's vector caught her upside down in mid air.

Shadow bunny: DAME IT! STUPID VECTOR ARMS!

Lucy: by big anger for a little bunny

Shadow bunny: lucy get your ghost tentacle arms off of me!

Lucy: okay~.

She then throws her at a wall making her first impression.

Shadow bunny: ow, I'll get you for this.

As shadow able to see the vector and slice them with her katana blade.

Shadow bunny: I'll slice you to pieces!

She smirk as her vector regenerate.

Shadow: huh?!

Lucy: is surprising you can see my vectors.

Shadow: I mate with my zacky so he's mine!

Lucy: funny, last night, both of us made love to each other, he was a king to make me good~ , that why my vector regenerate.

Shadow bunny: (pull her katanas and run at lucy) YOU ARE DEAD! DEAD I SAY DEAD!

She tackles lucy and start creating a fight dust.

Shadow: I SLICE YOU TO RIBBONS!

Lucy: PLEASE I SLICE MANY MORE EASILY! UNLIKE YOUR BUTTER KNIFE!

Shadow: I'LL SHOW YOU A BUTTER KNIFE!

Moka: they seem to get along and now ginei helping.

Morrigan: other the n relaxing and drinking coffee.

Yukari: yeah, he's letting it go to his head just like a manga editor.

Taszumi: hey, why do we keep connecting this to manga?!

Kurumu:(hug zack) well I dot care what I'm doing, as long as I'm with zacky.

Moka: kurumu!

Mizore: (hug zack) he's mine snow knight.

Yukari: no mine!

Kurumu: moka, it seems you wanted to try and steal him form me on his birthday, but i'm not about to let you happen! I'll never ever let you have tsukune!

Moka: no fair! I have hi first!

Sasquatch: so zack how old are you now?

Zack: 20.

Sasquatch: alright!

As outside, someone at the tree using a camera to zoom in and looking at kurum.

?:uhuhuhu, there you are my beloved one, ahh! you're so cute! just you watching you like this isn't enough, I cant take it anymore. just you wait, soon I'll be holding you in my arms.

As zack senses someone, turn his eyes and narrow them at the person at the tree, he nodded to shadow, alexis, yuna and lucy.

Scene change

as shizuka check in the members of the newspaper club.

Shizuka: is everyone working hard? I brought snacks! Well is the work continuing? It doesn't even look like I need to ask does it?

Zack: well there is munch but it'll be done in no time.

Moka: there are a lot of cuts and a lots of pages, it's a lot of work.

Shizuka: well come on, eat the snacks and cheer up okay!

She show a ag of fish.

Tasuzmi: this fish is raw!

Shizuka: it's delicious that way!

Zack:(eating the fish) it sure is!

Shizuka: oh yeah, kurumu this letter was dropped in front of the classroom.

Kurumu: letter?

She look at it and it said "to my beloved kurumu" and it sign "nagare".

Kurumu: _love letter? who's this and why now? Nagare?_

As zack turn and see the love letter and it show naughty picture and picture of her changing in the girls locker room shocked her, and the letter said " If you don't want these pictures to become public, come alone to the "monster tree" in the main schoolyard, nagare".

Zack's eyes turn red and vampire fangs show out.

Zack: _that slug is dead!_

Kurumu: you saw the letter, did you zack?

Zack: yeah, and the pictures.

Kurumu: what dose he think he is? I'm already with you.

Zack: once creep of a perv, always, besides you don't have to worry, we got your back my cute kuru. (petted her head)

Kurumu hugs zack's chest and snuggles on his chest.

Zack: if I recall of this prick, I saw him from the tree spying and his name is magare kano, he's an ugly slug monster, who have poisonous gas that paralyze his victims and can ooze under doors and cracks, as a slug he like a sponge of all the slime and counter it.

Kurumu: what should you do?

Zack: well his weakness for salt, and not to mention very cold tempature, go see him and me ,alexis, shadow and yuna will surprise of giving him a warning to stay away from you or, (crack his fingers) things will get very ugly, which ironic for him from the begging.

Kurumu: (smiled and hugged him some more) thank you zacky.

Zack: now let's take this slime stalker down!

As kurumu walk along in the monster tree and see up top on the roof is a guy who's nearly shoulder-length hair, and appears to be always sweating and hair cover his right eye.

?: hey, I've been waiting for you, you saw those pictures and my letter, I'm glad. Long time no see , eh kurumu?

Kurumu: who are you? what do you want calling me all the way out here with those dirty picture?! My boyfriend ain't gonna be very happy! about this! (finding the pictures but not there, in thought) _ah! those pictures, in a panic, I hid them in the toolbox and left them there!_

?: I took really cute pictures of you right? I really like them!

Kurumu: _ugh… what's with this guy? He's all slimy with sweat or something it's a little scary…_

?: I'm kanou nagare. Don't you remember me? Remember, it was right after started school

 **flashback**

First school started.

Nagare: you sure are beautiful kurumu! may I take a picture of you?

Kurumu: really? I guess. (charming him) maybe I am just that beautiful, hey mam I more beautiful than akashya moka?

Nagare: er, uhh...well..you do have big breasts!

Kurumu: yay! if you take a really pretty picture of me, I'll let you go out with me.

Nagare:(happily) are you serious?!

 **Flashback end**

Kurumu: _… I don't remember at all… I guess I talked with a lot of guys in order to compete with moka before I met zack._

Nagare: so that meeting was fate! I've been waiting all this time ever since then! Go on a date with me and dump orion like you promised, kurumu. Unless you want "those pictures" to be shown to the whole school?

Kurumu then show a smirk at him.

Kurumu: I don't know, would he be alright to turn you into a pace?

Nagare: wha?

Then a chain appeared wrapped around him and slammed him to the tree.

Nagare: what the?!

Zack reappeared along alexis, yuna, shadow and lucy came in.

Zack: hello shitty slug.

Nagare: you!

Zack: that's me (walk a bit and look down at him as nagare shiver in fear), creeps of perv who stalker is one thing, but blackmailing and stealing my girlfriend is a bad move, so I give you an option. a civilize one if you are, leave kurumu and every girl you peak alone and never do this again or, you'll suffer like they other pervs of creeps I deal with.

Nagare: b-but she…

Zack: doesn't want you, whatever she said is in the past and a mistake cuz she don't know anything better until now she doing the right thing, so why don't you just go away and crawl back to your slug cave, slug man and I hear you'll be hook up with snails instead.

He grab his camera, he turn to lucy and nodded, zack throw it in the air as lucy cut it in half with her vectors.

Nagare: my camera!

Zack: whops, butter finger, so I hope your smart enough to make this decision right if you want no bruises slug boy, come on girls, he's wasting our time.

Kurumu happily hugged zack as they walked away leaving nagara as he growl hatred.

Nagare: _damn you zack orion! I swear for my beloved love for kurumu I will have my revenge!_

Dung: **perhaps I shall be an assisacne.**

Nagare: who said that?

Dung: **someone who have in common hating orion as the bane of our existence.**

Nagare:(creepy grin) I'm listening.

 **Timeskip**

As zack, lux, hikibi, lucy and kurumu hanging out, as kurumu give so many kisses around zack's face and her tail wiggle left to right happily.

Then lucy reverse back to nyu.

Nyu: huggy zacky! (hugs zack)

Zack: sure is, hey how about you girls like to go on a date with me?

Nyu: (raise her arm) nyu!

Kurumu: me!

Yuna: no me!

Lex: I was first!

Hikibi: no I was!

Then nyu glow as split to show lucy.

Nyu: (title her head) nyu? (looking at Lucy)

Lucy: (smile) well now, this will happen to be the first time to see each other face to face.

Zack: _why that quote sound familiar tome?_

Lucy: also i want to date Zack

Zack: how this?

He make 3 duplciate, zack prime with kurumu and yuna, zack 2 with hikibi and lux, zack 3 with lucy and nyu.

Zack: alright then lets have fun

As they split up

 **With zack 2, lux and hikibi**

As they at zack's room relaxing and watching tv.

Zack: is hard believe you two have mind of your own.

Lux: it happen by affection and also i did show some love and care.

Zack: like how? Last time i saw you walk away after defeating that French dude. (she lean and smile sexy at him)

Lux: you saw my butt, didn't you~?

Zack: (blush) w-what you talking about?

Lux: don't lie to me, I know what you saw back there~

Zack: i uh...

Lux: when i sway my hips a little and my butt, you like it?

Zack: well it does look good and nice with that society of light uniform you wear.

Lux: guess your not escaping from me~.

She flash as her uniform like alexis but lighter and white as hikibi hug hug.

Hikibi: you poor boy, you was in pain.

Lux: we saw it when we sneak in last night when you was alone asleep

Zack: say what? You sneak in?

Hikibi: yep, now enough talk.

Lux and hikibi both push him down and sexually smile at him.

Hikibi: now let have some fun~.

Lux: you with our heart master~.

 **With zack 3 with nyu and lucy**

As they outside lucy listening of some music box as nyu enjoy it.

Zack: that's a nice music box.

Lucy: yeah, something to remember the good times.

Zack: and I'm sorry what happen Lucy, if only i could've been there and help you and never been treated wrong.

Lucy: it's alright, what in the past stays in the past, and besides you and yuna saved my doggy.

Zack: yeah, and i wish to meet your friend kouta, i want to thank him so munch of taking care and helping both of you and nyu.

Nyu: nyu! (hugs him)

Zack: i know nyu.

Lucy: and they this dung did this too you to suffer never ending and alice the one who broke your heart by fake love, even the students know about this and they humilate you as everyone laugh at you?

Zack: yes, and this what they look like. (show a picture of them by hologram with his hand)

Lucy: they'll be dead.

Zack: yeah, and here.

Pull out a picnic basket from his pocket.

Zack: a nice picnic will do for this date.

Nyu: food!

Lucy: now that perfect.

Zack: sure is.

 **With zack, kurumu and yuna**

Kurumu and yuna are snuggling with zack.

Zack: this is nice.

Kurumu: yeah thank you zacky and the picture you look,(smile sexy) which one you like the most~?

Zack: w-what? (blushes)

Kurumu: don't you try to hide from me, I'm a succubus so I can feel what people are aroused or not, and you are very aroused.

Zack:(chuckle) I guess, not the first time since Morrigan almost said the same thing. (yuna and kurumu giggle)

Kurumu: so, what picture do you like~?

Zack: well the poses and I notice I read the slug's mind want you to dress up in like some cosplay of gym clothes and maid outfit.

Yuna and kurumu got an idea look at each other then smile sexy licking their lips.

Kurumu: oh zacky~.

Yuna: me and kurumu have something to show you.

Zack: oh alright then.

They walked to a tree and walked behind it.

Kurumu: close your eyes.

Zack: okay.

He close his eyes for a second.

Yuna: okay you can look.

Zack:(open his eyes) what are you tw-HOLY DRAGONBALLS!

As they walk out of the tree kurumu is wearing a revealing maid outfit and yuna is wearing gym clothes.

Kurumu: want dinner? A bath? Or, to, have, me~?(make her breasts jiggle)

Zack stay silent until his head exploded as the body fall to the ground then got up and regenerate his head.

Yuna: like what you see big brother~? Want me to do stretches~?

Zack: wow, you two look awesome and sexy.

Kurumu: (giggle more and hugs his arm) thank you, now, what should we do today~?

Zack:(smirk) let's enjoy ourselves.

He fondle her breasts and fondle yuan's ass make them both blush and moan.

Kurumu: stop teasing, (grab his shirt) and get right to the point.

Zack: oh very needy and horny huh?

Kurumu didn't answer but gives him a kiss as he wrap around zack then yuna join in kissing zack's cheeks, zack then twist her nipples and give love bites to her while zack grab yuan's tail and rub it make them both moan more.

zack: naughty maid, is time to punish you and give my little doggy a nice juicy treats.

She tackled zack down and smother him with kisses while he make a duplicate, zack to making out to yuna. kurumu pull her panties down and show her ass to him, he shove his cock inside of her. he pounding her a lot and spanking her ass, zack 2 and yuna do a 69 as zack sucking and licking deep to her pussy and yuna licking and socking his hard cock so munch. zack fondling nd groping more of kurumu's breasts. zack 2 and yuna both cumemd each other and now zack lift her up and shoving his cock deep make her moan and howl at the same time as yuna panting more as the 2 girls going very wild and losing their mind.

Zack: I'm cumming!

Kurumu: GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT ALL TO ME!

Yuna: I WANT IT! MORE! GIVE US MORE!

He cummed inside as the two Girls moan so munch after that fhey lay down cuddle to him.

Zack: feel great.

Kururmu: so amazing.

Yuna: so warm.

Zack: it sure is.

Soon at the club room nars sneak in there and turn to see the paper and grab it.

Nagare: hmmm, a half finished newspaper, this is nice!

 **The next day**

Moka: OH NO! Wheres my paper?

Momotaros: what the hell?!

Moka: what are we going to do? We won't make it in time if we do them all over.

Yukari: my data was deleted! My back mo disk too, and on the top of that. They read my diary !

Shadow bunny: my katana is cover in slime!

Ryutaros: (anime tears) and my drawings too!

Yukari: and worst, the keyboard is all slimy, like there were slugs crawling on it.

Kurumu: slimy?

Zack: that slime ball.

Then zack turn his head at the table, as his pupil shrink and eyes turn black and cracks show standing there quiet.

Alexis: Zack what's wrong?

She turn to see zack's root beer is empty cover in slime and his birthdaycake from his birthday is ruin as well, then his autobot necklace as well.

Alexis: oh no! My cake!

Shadow bunny: my present for zack, he is going to die.

Yuna: zacky?

Moka: are you okay.

Zack then suddenly become his ghost formed and everyone see zack mouth seperate in four angle as mandible with sharp teeth, grew spikes on his back, grew a bone sharp long tail. Then he hissing while drooling a bit and his eyes shadow as well make everyone shiver in fear see he's passed.

Zack: he… is going… to pay

Ginei: this is not good, everyone hide!

Zack stretch wide up of his upper body roaring with ghost moan then dive dosn engulf turn into a huge black mist cover the area as he slither away.

Taszumi: that...was so scary! (hugging stitch in fright)

Lucy: granted, but that slim pig deserves it.

Kurumu: let's go find him! I know where he is!

Shadow: everyone stay here in case he come back

Momotaros: we're coming too!

Shadow: alright then.

Then as kurumu, shadow, yuna, the taros, lucy, and alexis came to the monsters tree to see nagare up top again.

Momotaros: you disgusting bastard!

Nagare: hey, so you did come, i had a feeling you would Kurumu, and you brought some friends of yours too.

Alexis: why do all of this?!

Nagare: is payback on orion who stole her away from me and walk off like nothin ! Anyway, is this what you guys are looking for ?( showing the newspapaer and the copy disk he's holding) well, in any case this school newspaper sure is boring. The writing is very childish. And don't you think I'd be a better choice to take pictures? This thing would be better off burnt! Well, whatever you going to do kurumu? whatever you gonna do? If you want to protect this then do what i-

Then he felt a little pain making him drop the lighter.

Naagre: what the hell?!

He look just to see that his arm is cut clean.

Nagare: my arm! Who?! What?! Who did that?! (as his arm regenerate)

then he felt a chilling feeling as everyone see came out of the darkness is zack who's eyes is now glowing bright light red and veins showing out while show a stern looked, lucy and the girls notice zack is using his own 10 vector but in bladed ax like.

Nagare: oh look who it is, the girls stealing freak.

Zack: and the shit slime stealer.

Then his vector speed, cut nagare's legs and worst, his balls off.

Nagare: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Momotaros, kintaros, urutaros, ryutaros and seig hiss in pain and cover their own while lucy blush hard.

Lucy: _oh wow~,_ (smile) _that is so hot~._

Nagare quickly regenerate and so do his balsl as he sigh in relief.

Zack get down as his vector gone away but he grab the newspaper and the disk to give it to kurumu.

Kurumu: those are very important to the people I care about! And no matter what you do, I'll never forgive you for dirtying them!

Alexis: (crack her knuckles) and your going to pay for ruining my birthday cake for my boyfriend.

Shadow:(eyes glow red) even my katana and my gift to my huggy as well!

Nagare: who cares about that freak!

Momotaros and yuna punch his face send him crashed to the ground.

Yuna: put a sock in it.

Momotaros: the real freak is a creepy assole!

Zack: and I warn you kano, I give you the choice you'll survive and no death's wish ! but you choose to cross the line to feel my wrath!

Nagare: I like to see you try!

Kurumu: let's kick his ass zacky!

Nagare: what are you gonna defy me? You're going yo go against the likes of me, I'm a monster as well you know, I don't have to rely on using hits crap! I didn't want to use it but I've prepared a trump care to play, and I think dung for this.

Zack: ugh, this guy, I swear.

Then nagare transformed into a bit huge mosnteorus slug with 4 arms, claws, spike out, slime ooze as acid and electric from his atteneas and the holes showing gas fog but is posion then he making 13 slug monster drones.

Lucy: well now he's ugly inside and out then before.

Zack: time to kill you all.

Momotaros: oi zack! leave some for us!

Alexis: we'll handle the slug's troops, you go after the ugly.

Zack: way a head of you. (turn to the three taros) rider up bros!

Momotaros: alright! (brought out his den-o belt) let it rip boys!

Taros: (strap there belts on and ready there passes) Henshin!

 **SWORD FORM! ROD MODE! AXE MODE! GUN MODE! WING MODE!**

All five of them change into there rider forms and ready there stance.

Den-o sword: I...have arrived!

Den-o rod: mind if I reel you in?

Den-o ax: my strength will make you cry!

Den-o gun: Mind if I defeat you? I can't hear your answer!

Den-o wings: Advent, to the top!

Zack duplicate himself as then turn into p. u big chill.

P.U Big chill: **POSITIVE ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!**

Alexis: lets get him!

As the taros, alexis, yuna, kurumu and lucy fighting the slugs drones, nargare charged as shot slime electric at him but zack block it as P. U big chill dive and uppercut the corrupt slug as he scream of the ice-burn on him.

Nargare: AGH! IT BURNS!

P. U big chill: too chilly for you huh?

Nagare: I'll tear you apart! Just like you ever have a family freak!

Then P. U big chill's eyes glowing red as a black fog covering him.

Nagare: what the?!

Den-o rod: zack is doing something again!

Den-O sword: I can see that turtle perv!

Then the dark fog cleared, P. Ultimate big chill has holes on his wings, a right skull showing with a blue fire on his eye socket, his left rib cage showing and his blade bone grow at his left area ,his teeth is sharp as daggers.

?: **UNDEAD ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!**

The slug monster 'charge' at the undead alien but when he see his eyes he flinch as there some ice gas around then an invisible impaling claws as to show undead ultimate big chill burst the icy-flames as he scream in pain when he punching him a lot in the face.

Nargare: IT HURTS! SO COLD!

Zack: and I'm just getting warmed up, here goes the new kamen rider in town!

Then his right hand glows to show a new disk like of a black and white inside but red outside with a yellow electric watch. He turn the red outside to show a mask with yellow eyes then press the button on the top. It start to make electronic noise.

 **GEIZ!**

Zack: this will be new, let's test it out! (attach it the right side of the belt and the screen glow red, it wide a little to the right)

He then press the button on the driver and behind zack a digital watch ticking and twirl and grab the belt.

Zack: HENSHIN!

He spins the driver as the digital watch spins with him.

 **RIDER TIME!** (techno music) **KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

then a swirld of red, black, yellow and white around then burst to show he's wearing a red suit along black, yellow line parts, wrist watch bands, it show armor of shoulder pads, black knee pads and the mask show white with yellow electronic watch. 

?: Kamen rider! Geiz! (Strike a pose)

Nargare: it doesn't matter! I'll kill you!

Then when he charged then hit him and unleashed posion gas , acid and slime-electric at him at he laugh.

Nagare:(laugh) now your dead! No one cannot survive from my posion gas to paralyze and kill you along my new acid and slime-electric!

Then he see that shocking and fear that no effect on geiz.

Geiz: really? I don't feel it.

Nagare: I-impossible (back away a bit) what are you?!

Geiz: shame you didn't listen to my advice, guess so munch for civilize.

Then nagare realize he's now trap in a big icy fog gas.

Geiz: now feel this cold of hell.

Nagare coughing as his body shiver and the inside.

Geiz: since undead ultimate big chill impale you with his claws, it went deeper painfully and hurtfully.

Nagare: h-have mercy!

Geiz: sorry, I don't compute mercy.

Then his right hand glowing.

Geiz: huh? What is it this time?

It show another disk as he press the button , He turn the red outside to show a red along white on and white mask like.

Den-o ax: hey that symbol mask! Is...

Geiz: kamen rider drive!?

He turns the out ring and press the button.

 **DRIVE!**

He attach to the left side as went side ways a little, the yellow symbol show out and some armor of kamen ride drive.

 **RIDER TIME!** (techno music) **KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ! ARMOR TIME!** (driving noise and more techno music) **DRIVE!** _ **DRI~VE!**_

As then an armor of red with white line and two big wheels on his shoulder and some on the back of his helmet and yellow symbol merged back.

Geiz: armor kamen rider drive! Complete! Let me give you a ride!

He dash up to the slug monster.

Then twirl around him as the ice fog speeding around and delivering a fastest punches and kick rapidly then and knee him make him stumble as he zoom.

Then his arm thrust mini red race car to hit him many times zooming past by him.

He press the button on the two disk.

 **FINISH TIME! DRIVE! HITSSATU TIME BURTS!**

He zoom passed him many time punching and kicking so many invisible speed.

Nagare: he's f-

He deliver a brutal kick to his face.

Geiz: This is for stalking girls, take their secrets! Blackmailing and stealing my kurumu ! ruin our work at the club, ruin my gift, cake and MY ROOT BEER!

He rapidly kicking his face non stop send him crash as U. P Big chill turn back to zack but his ghost formed.

Nagare: I-I-I warn you t-to back off freak!

Zack: wanna see true horror?

He open his gate ribcage, as a pitch black show razor sharp teeth and a lots of tendrils ,tentacles ,insect legs and arms roaring, moan and hissing make nagare scream like a little scream turn pale as white.

Zack: you stay away from yoru crime and my girl, do you hear me?! Or I'll pull in my hand to remove your head and brain!

Nagare: please! I'm sorry! I promise I will never messed with anyone again!

Zack's ribcage closed as turn back to normal.

Zack: not yet, cuz kurumu want a piece of you.

Then a rumbling showing.

Nagare: huh? What is this rumbling?

Kurumu: stop...(her eyes glowing bright purple) don't touch my precious friends! Or my zacky!

as the roots and everything like a nightmare make him scream more.

Kurumu: (transformed to her succubus formed) I'll never forgive you! I'll never forgive you if you lay a hand on zacky or my friends!

The tree become alive and attacking.

Zack: seem she unlock a new ability.

Inner moka: sure is.

He turn to see inner moka, Morrigan and moka.

Inner moka: kurumu's anger has drawn out her potential ability.

Zack: yes is part being a succubus.

Morrigan: similar as I do.

Nagare:(roots got him) _**the tree is attacking! Come on body...move!...move!**_

Kurumu: TAKE THIS!

She slash him with her claws as blood spill as then he turn ack to normal groaning then see shadow, yuna, lucy, Morrigan, inner moka, and alexis with a killing intense aura make him sweat in fear.

Nagare: please! No! I beg for mercy!

Shadow: never…

Yuna: you will die.

Lucy: kill, kill...

Morrigan: you'll die…

Inner moka: your going to die.

Alexis: die… kill…

They beating the living shit out of him non stop.

Zack: nicely done kuru! You unlock a new ability, I'm proud of you!

Kurumu: yay! Say shadow, I was wondering, what's it like being a plushie?

Shadow: well, half of it is amazing, you get to be hugged as much as you want without being hurt, but when you get some mud, blood or food on you, it's a nightmare to get off.

Zack: wait, I notice when you said bloody kill those enemies plushy and they have blood and organ inside same to you, how that possible since I thought it was made of stuff cottons?

Shadow: you know, I have no idea.

Kurumu: say, zack, is it possible that you can change me into a plushy?

Zack: great is like chucky all over, also when I notice she talk and told me her story, I cured her to become human again, and she ask me to give her a new ability of shapeshifting so she wanted to transformed into a plushy again.

Kurumu: why?

Shadow: it quite obvious.

She zoom and hug his arm and snuggles him.

Shadow: so I can be with zacky!

Kurumu: (pout) hey no far! So zack, can you do it on me?

Zack: do what?

Kurumu: is it possible that you can change me into a plushie?

Zack: well I don't have to do it.

Kurumu: why's that?

Zack: well girls listen up.

As alexis, yuna, lucy, and Morrigan stop beating the slug.

Zack: remember my mom is a huge and among of a goddess and all?

They nodded.

Zack: well she told me when ever I have sex and mate any of my girlfriends, which is you girls, ya'll be become demigoddess even monster side species increase or along assist and able adapting the sub species powers and even having similar powers as mine but your version and styles but yuna already a demigoddess but new and improve, so y'all are demigoddess.

Kurumu: (smile widely) which means I can do this!

She poof and she change into a cute plush blue wolf.

Kurumu: (reach up to zack) huggy?

Zack snatch her and hug her to his chest.

Zack: cute little foxy (petted her head)

Kurumu snuggled happily loving this feeling of being hugged like a plushie. Shadow ears twitching as her eyes glow red and crimson as kurumu turn and smirk at her blew a raspberry at her then went back being hug and snuggle. Then alexis, yuna and nyu all poof to change into a light brown bunny, a dog and a tiger plushies

Zack snap his finger as they turn back to normal and shadow to her human formed.

Zack: come on let's head back

 **Timeskip**

At the newspaper club room the group pull out an all nigher to finish there paper.

Zack: glad that over.

Alexis: yeah and look zacky.

He turn to see the cake ia fixed along have ice cream, root beer jugs, his gift as well.

Zack: (gasp) is all fix and amazing again!

Alexis: happy birthday.

Moka: we love you.

Zack: thanks! And here.

He pull out plushie of zack in animal form and his aliens forms which one of the girls like.

Zack: Ta-da!

The girls all hugged them and snuggle with them happily.

Alexis hugging counter strike, inner moka and moka hugging whampire, yukari hugging top hat, taszumi hugging snare oh, kurumu and morrigan hugging knight scream, yuna hugging howler, lucy and nyu is ditto, mizore hugging big chill, articguna and wreck frost, shadow bunny hugging boxing. Even the girls love hugging plushie zack and plushie zack and his animal ears and tail.

Yuna: OH THEY ARE SO CUTE!

Shadow bunny: my huggys!

Alexis: they are so cute.

Lucy: they are cute. (blush)

Nyu: nyu! (nibble them)

Morrigan: oh zack, you shouldn't have.

Taszumi: oh they are so cute!

Moka: so adorable!

Inner moka: mine.

Kurumu: yay! little zackys!

Yukari: yay!

Mizore: cute.

Akaru: (came in) I'm glad your enjoying this, happy birthday zack.

Zack: thanks mom and everyone, this is the best birthday and party ever!


	9. Chapter 9

Zack is waiting outside.

Moka: hey you

Zack: hey mok-(blush) woah.

Moka is now wearing yellow dress under a white sweeter, have peach long socks with brown shoes.

Moka: zack, your early you arent suppose to meet in another half hour.

Zack: i-i...

Moka: (blush) i look kinda weird huh?

Zack: (blush hard) no! You look, s-so beautiful and cute.

Moka: oh thank you.

Zack: your welcome.

Moka: i cant believe our summer break finally start today. I looking for it to it, it should be fun.

Zack: yes. _I was surprise, I didn't expect the human world by going to the club trip and this will be interesting._

Shadow bunny climb up from zacks back and give his head a hug.

Zack: hey shadow (petted her head)

She giggles happily.

Moka: you know I'm a bit nervous.

Zack: huh?

Moka: I told you, about that I lived in the human world after junior high school. And how i hated humans the entire time?

Zack: yeah, you sure your concern of going?

Moka: a little, to be honest I'm still a little worried it. I'm really afraid what might happen.

She turn at him.

Zack: uh...

Moka but I'm totally fine with it! As long I'm with you zacky! I'm looking forward it! A whole lot I'm totally not worried about it! Truthly!

She lean to his chest as he smile and wrapped his arm around her as she smile too.

Zack: i know (smile) as long you be there on my side.

As they were about to kiss kurumu, yukari, mizore, yuna, morrigan, nyu and alexis came in.

Kurumu: hey come on already!

Zack: hey girls.

Kurumu: Zacky! (Runs up to him and hugs his chest) your so cuddly!

Zack: and your still cute as ever kuru (Smile)

Shadow bunny: hey!

Nyu: (hug his arm and smile) nyu!

Shadow bunny: he is mine!

Kurumu: hey come on already!

Zack: hey girls.

Zack: easy there shadow.

Then they turn to see the bus coming as akaru and shizuka.

Shizuka: hey guys! This is the newspaper first trip in the human world, right? So let us to be happy and have a great time!

Zack and yuna: mom?!

Akaru: hi my baby's!

Zack: (chuckle) guess everyone is here.

Taszumi: hey guys, isn't gin coming?

Kurumu: prenatally he klutz a few subject, so he have to do make up class.

Zack: ha! He always say try to score with the ladies, too bad he cant kiss and make up to ririko.

Make everyone laugh as they go in.

Zack: at least you guys passed, even you kuru, with all that study really paid off.

Kurumu: (hugs tighter) that's because your a great teacher!

Zack: is nothing, nice causal clothes, I know it fit your looks and being cute.

Kurumu: oh thank you!

As then they get inside of the bus as it drive through the tunnel, they are now at the human world.

zack: hahaha, it felt like the same but not in my own earth.

taszumi: wow, i'm back home!

Zack: yeah.

As then zack got his tablet to watch kamen rider zi o as along the girls watching it as some passed some time after finished watch episode 34.

Moka: say zacky, you got every rider?

Zack: uh huh.

Moka: um... (play with her fingers)

zack: come on, you can tell me.

Moka: c-can I see you, t-transformed?

Zack: oh a fan? Which rider you like?

Moka: um... kiva, knight, and mad rouge and chaser

Zack: oh I've been with them.

Moka: you have?!

Zack: yeah, since we know what happen to knight and chaser, they passed it to me, (look down) as i respected them but I sure gonna missed them.

Moka: i'm sure they past it to a great man.

Zack: okay.

He whistle as came out to his pocket is kivat III.

Kivat III: Hello everyone.

Moka: OH MY GOD! HE'S SO CUTE!

She hugged kivat III.

Kivat III:(slip out) I see your the master's girlfriend as he speak.

Moka: (blush) yeah, I am.

zack: alright moka, be amaze

Kivat III: right! (fly next to him as he raise his hand) **BITE!**

He bite down on his hand as black lines move to his face showing stain glass markings as silver chains appear and wrap around his waist to form a black belt with four fluids, zack grabs onto Kibat III as he crosses his arms.

Zack: henshin!

Zack then place the cartoon bat onto the driver upside down as waves start to form as his body turn silver and morph into an armor, he now wears a black jumpsuit under a silver armor that acts like a short jacket, has a red chest plate with black lines, has one silver leg that has chains on it, his helmet is bat themed, has yellow bat wing visor . He runs at the monsters not making much sound as the chains made the sounds for him, he starts to throw his fists at one that looks like a horse making him fly to one that looks like a spider.

?: Kamen rider... (made his visor eyes glow) Kiva.

Moka: oh wow!

Kiva: yep.

Then inner moak came separate wearing the same casual outfit as she speechless.

Kiva: um, inner moka?

She tackle him in a hug and purred.

Kiva: woah!

Inner moka: suck me raw~.

Kiva: you seem interesting of kiva.

Inner moka: which is why that amazing kick he did when the red moon and deadly.

Kiva: wait, that almost something you do when you kicked an enemy.

Inner moka: yes~.

Kiva: damn, also your outer moka's casual outfit, look sexy on you.

Inner moka look at the outfit she's wearing.

Inner moka: oh, seem is good and not my style but (smirk lean push her breasts to his chest) as long we can have some fun later, Dracula~. 

As everyone at the beach, the girls in bikini and guys in swim trunks, they are playing ball at each other as yukari is playing Taszumi.

 **Timeskip**

Yukari: so zack, you got 2 brother like ben?

Zack: yep, Austin and koan, including ben you know, the 3 of them are like me as well.

Taszumi: I wish I can meet them in person one day.

Yukari: so what are they?

Zack: koan is an extremely insane, half human but along prince of both heaven and hell there is and a half god, Austin is the brain and half dragongod, ben, well not only leader but good of ever magic he learn and half god that been awaken by his great, great grandparents.

Kurumu: but nothing like you zacky, i'm sure that they're-

?: we're what?

They turn to see ben, koan and Austin.

Zack: hey bros.

Kurumu: eep!

Austin: and your on correct on that miss succubus, we're verily nothing like zack, individually, we're better.

Zack: aust.

Austin: yeah?

Zack: excuse of her, is sometime a succubus and love of their opinon sometime , I mean like how posion ivy was.

Austin: don't bring her into this! Please!

zack: then shut up and don't go there with my girlfriend.

Austin: okay ,okay sorry of my rude manner, let reintroduce ourselves.

Koan: we came since we discover of this world.

Ben: let introduce ourselves, i'm ben tennyason, leader of the team. this is ausitn ookami, the brains.

Austin hi.

Ben: koan the madness.

Koan: yellow what doing? (make an airplane noise and whammed his head to the sand)

Yukari: is he always like that?

Austin: 24/7.

Koan's head pop out in front of the girls.

Koan: make that unlimited! Hahahahha!

Koan's body pop out with no head and grab it and attach it.

Koan: a head start (turn moka and sniff her) holy goomba you got a sister inside of you! And she sound like erza!

Moka: huh?

Zack: 4th wall break.

Koan: yeah like kurumu did which i'm impress.

Kurumu: wha?

Koan: you don't remember ? you broke the 4th wall of when you and they other met yuakri , say something about you not part of the scene.

kurumu: what ?! I did not know why I did that.

koan: hehehe, not like is part of the script.

Austin: well you get the idea

notice zack watching something.

Austin: what you watching ?

Zack: the movie out of kamen rider zi o ,you know the movie of all the rider.

Austin: IT'S OUT!?(eyes wide)

Zack: yeah.

Austin: DADDY COMING!(Teleport away)

Ben: anyway is nice meeting you zack. 

Zack: tell they other zacks I say hello.

Ben: alright, let's go k! (teleported away) 

Koan: HOTDOG! And inner moka, if your hearing this, your voice still sound like erza scarlet from fairy tail! hahahaha (teleported away)

Alexis: is nice to see them.

Zack: yep, hehehe(grin) that why is fun.

Kurumu: whoa, your brothers are something.

Zack: yeah, i know, anyway lets get back having fun!

Kurumu: last one in the pool is a rotten egg!

Zack: your on!

The girls all run ahead of zack as they are trying to win. As then soon it was a tie on the water. The girls app slash some water at zack to have some fun.

Rapter, stitch and the imagin along sasqautch playing the sand and water too. Urutaros fall asleep while ryutaros bury him in the sand lie a kid. Kintaros is sleeping on the rock and momotaros is making a stand statue out of himself. Stitch chuckle as he bark to scared momotaros crush his sand statute.

Momotaros: MY BEAUTIFUL STATUE! your going to regret that you blue furball!

Stitch: Chabata Ika patootie!

Momotaros start to chase stitch with his sword.

Zack chuckle as he duplicate to let the girls have fun.

Then it was zack and moka alone time somewhere private.

Zack: this is nice.

Moka: yeah it is, is so nice be in the water.

Zack: uh huh, even early with your casual, it sexy when i see your chest and bra, being naughty? (smirk misses her neck)

moka: ( blush and moan) um… ye-yeah

Zack: (smile) how bold of you.

Zack wrap his arm around her waist then they kiss more as en bit his neck as he chuckle a bit , she drinking more of his blood. he fondle her breast as she moan more then she snap her finger in her casual clothes as he smirk and fondle more then finger her pussy under her dress as she moan.

Zack: nice trick moka, your doing well of your new powers.

Moka: I have some practice.

Zack: yeah.

He remove her rosario cross as inner moka came out

Zack: hey my queen. (smirk)

Inner moka: well hello there zackery~.

Zack continue to kiss and smile.

Inner Moka: thanks to you , I cant stay for longer but now I do.

She notice his cock his hard.

Inner moka: oh~, is little zacky want to play~.

She pull down his swim trunk to show his cock, she pull her dress down to show her big breasts that jiggle a bit.

Inner moka: ooh~.

Inner moka kiss the tip and she begin licking his cock all over, then begin sucking it while do a boobjob along the way and making zack grunt in pleasure. Inner moka giggle with a seductive smile as she kept continuing more and more as zack couldn't hold it, her mouth was warm and nice as he cummed inside of her mouth.

Inner moka: (giggle and swallowed) tasty~

Zack: yeah and now(put her in four legs)

He lift her dress up while pull her pussy down, then begin pounding her very wild as she moan, he groping her ass, slapping her asscheek, giving lovebite on her neck and lift her up to the tree and she wrapped her legs on his waist and wrapped her arms on his neck as she felt like her mind going crazy again, and moan more. 

Inner moka: OH YES! YES! KEEP POUNDING ME MY KING!

Zack: i'm cumming!

Inner moka: ME TOO!

With one more thrust, zack cam inside of her as she moan, she snap her finger to wear the white bikini and lay on zack.

Zack: how was it?

Inner moka: Mmm, so good.

 **timeskip**

as everyone enjoying the beach as zack senses.

Kurumu: what's wrong zacky?

Zack: (smile and chuckle) well seem there here.

?: Dad!

?: Daddy!

then coming in is zech and Aoihi tackle zack to the sands.

Zack: hehehe, hey kids.

Zech: hey dad!

Aoihi: we glad we came!

Morrigan: zack! Who are these cuties?!

Zack: they are made of me and counterpart sample, meet zech and aoihi, our kids, kids say hello to your moms and grandmother.

Moka: oh there so cute!

Kurumu: m-me a mom!?

Yukari: oh they are cute.

Mizore: … cool.

Taszumi: what?!

Alexis: he look like zacky.

Yuna: adorable!

Morrigan: finally!

Nyu: nyu!

Shadow bunny: I wanna hug them!

Akaru: YES! GRANDCHILDREN!

Zack: (chuckle) anyway, let explore the sunflower filed.

Moka: may I come too?

Zack: sure.

They start to walk sunflower field.

Moka: wow, look all these sunflower.

Taszumi: maybe there tourist?

Mizore: but there's no one is here.

Kurumu: yeah your right.

Zack: perhaps early or something.

Zack senses something add.

Yukari: but this place is so beautiful, wonder why.

Yukari heard two people talking about this place is curse by a witch who's mad planet devolope and abduct people and gone call it "Wtich hill" and lived here forever.

Kurum: (giggle) here that, apparently your relative are around abducting a people.

Zack: kurumu, is not nice teasing species, no hugging for you.

Kurumu: (anime tears) noooooooo!

Zack: (pick up Yukari) and you get a shoulder ride.

Yukari blush and she turn Kurumi with a smug then raspberry at her.

Kurumu: grrr. (glared at her and thought) that little witch rubbing off on me!

Zack senses someone watching.

 **Timeskip**

Everyone setting up the camping and start to have a little party, then it become night time.

Akaru: alright everyone, I brought drinks.

Zack: rootbeer!

Zech: yay!

Aoihi: let's drink!

Zack turn to see yukari wanted to see anyone need help around the campsite but no one want it.

Zack walk to yukari who sitting alone and sad.

Zack: what's wrong yukari?

Yukari: I just wanted to help, even i'm a teen age they still treat me like a little kid.

Zack: is okay, I see you want to show your big enough to do thing yourself, i'm sure thing be alright, wait here, i'm gonna get you a drink from the cooler.

Zack walk off to go get a drink, yukari felt like she saw something, so she went off to see the filed of sunflower.

Yukari: witch hill huh? What if a witch really lives here, maybe she like me.

then she felt a presents and turn to see a teenage girl that have long light brown hair but keeps two ponytails on each side of her head and lets the rest fall naturally. reddish brown pink eye, She also has fair skin. She has pin-straight bangs covering some of her forehead, and two pieces of hair fringe or bangs framing her face near the cheeks and wears Gothic clothing that is a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled black shoes.

?: don't look so terrified at me, my little witch friend. (walk up from the shadows) hi i'm ruby, i'm a witch who lives in this hill.

yukari: a witch.

ruby: right, we're the same you and I ,yukari.

yukari: how'd you know my name ?

ruby: you came up this afternoon, I've been watching ever since then, never ounce I imagin run into another witch, is great.i wanna ask you something, you see I would really like to become your friend, if you want.

Yukari: you, you be my friend?

Ruby: (happy) so we can be right ?! (hugged her) thank you!

Yukari: Ruby you...

Ruby: you and I are both witches, so we should be best friend.

Yukari nodded with a smile.

Ruby: my new friend!

Zack: I was wondering what I scents.

They turn to see came behind the tree is zack.

Zack: hello ruby, is nice to meet you.

Ruby: how do you know my name?

Zack: I follow yukari, cuz she was specious about what she felt like watching, which is you, I did senses your energy, nice to meet another witch.

Ruby: your not normal ether are you?

Zack: you might say I'm different, and do magic too, a wizard or sorcerer.

Yukari: he is my friend, (hugs him) and lover!

Ruby: so he's your boyfriend?

Yukari: yep.

Ruby: and he's not a monster? No offense.

Zack: i'm special more or less, i'm a mutant.

Ruby: oh.

Zack: _while I was following her to see who it was, I brought stitch with me, so I told him to bring they others._

as then zack, yukari and ruby sit to watch the sunflower filed.

Ruby: its so pretty huh? is really such a beautiful hill sight, is a shame human try to tear it down from all those years.

Zack: huh?

Yukari: yeah thats right, I read about that develop project.

Ruby: yes, and that is exactly why I have to wipe out the humans.

Zack: (eyes wide) say what?!

Yukari: wha?

Ruby: so what you two help me out? I need you two.

Zack: that not good.

Ruby: don't worry, all the plants are already in place, all we have to do is carry out her lady and allies order and everything work out just fine.

Zack: hold on, don't you think you go a little bit far thinking of killing humans, not all are bad.

Ruby: but they're the enemy, I must have to do.

Zack: look ruby-

Stitch zack!

They turn to see stitch and taszumi here.

Zack: stitch! Taszumi! (run to them)

Taszumi: hey zack!

Zack: seem stitch told you guys huh.

Tatsumi: yeah (turn yukari) we're glad we found you, you disappeared on us, we all got worried.

Yukari: i'm sorry.

Tatsumi:(turn ruby) hey, who's your friend?

Yukari: oh this is-

Ruby:(Point her want at tasuzmi) so you still come and try to deflay our lovely hill sight human scum!

Yukari: ruby!

Zack: (shielded) Ruby! Stop! Don't hurt her! She's my girlfriend too!

Ruby: why are you protecting her!

Zack: well even I am a mutant but half, only half human, I didn't get the chance to tell you yet because we're not destroying the hill.

Ruby: so you are half human! Then you'll perish as well!

Her wand cast to make army of plant monsters.

Zack just sweep his hand to cut them down and yukari cast an ice beam to freeze some of them.

Zack: ruby, please stop.

Yukari: please don't do this!

Ruby: (show crow wings and got up and cast more plant monster) now devour them!

Zack then eyes beam of ice and yukari use cards ocut them.

Yukari: I wont let you hurt zacky and my friend!

Ruby: I don't understand they're not even witch!

Yukari: so what?! Zack always been there for me and taszumi is my close it friend, so that why i'm not gonna let you touch them, you hear me?!

Taszumi: thank you yukari.

Zack: is true.

Ruby: that can't be… I don't understand, nothing in this world could possibly be stronger than the bond of kinship between witches, if there is something stronger, I will destroy it.

Zack: I don't think so!

He slap his then blue flash as frost wreak

Frost wreak: **FROST WREAK!**

he then his hair is ice as ice speared all over the entire plant monster, freezing them all.

Ruby: what the?!

Frost Wreak turn to see yukari begin using her cards to summon entire cards with wings ,flying down shattering all frozen planet monster.

Then moka and they other arrived.

Moka: oh wow, what are those things?

Kurumu: monsters, and it looks like zacky and yukari took them out.

Frost wreak: hey guys, glad you came in.

then yukari lose her balance and lean next to frost wreak, who turn back to zack.

zack: yukari, you alright?

Yukari: yeah.

Zack: drain a bit of your magic.

Yukari: don't worry, please, i'm just a little tirred.

Kurumu: idiot, why you fight them off alone, your lucky zacky was there!

Zack: alright we should go.

Mizore: zacky right, we should get her out to the tent.

Zack:(pick yukari up and behind his back) want me to carry you or you can walk?

Yukari: I like it when you carry me.

Zack: okay.

Taszumi: guess htat's it, yukari seem find now.

Zack: I know she can fight well.

Moka: yeah, i'm reallyglad everyone okay, stitch told us that you sent him to come get us since yoru worried about yukari.

Zack notice sharp vined gonna get taszumi, zack put yukari down , he speed in and push her out of the way as vine impale zack's back as blood spill a bit, he turn to see ruby did that, even though zack still standing.

Zack: sorry rubes, get her, you have to get to me.

Ruby: very well, wait, how is your still standing and not dead?

Zack: I cant die, even if you cant killed what is half dead already (remove the vines)

Ruby: impossible!

Zack: why are you doing this?

Ruby: I will bring yukari home no matter what it takes, cause is my wish, and also is because her ladyship demands it.

Momotaros: tch, you can tell your Ladyship to shove it up her ass!

Zack: I cant let you do that ruby, but I guess we have no choice but force you.

Momotaros, ryutaros, urutaros, kintaors and seig are shaking in fear, stitch hiding underground, sasquatch and raptor hugging each other in fright.

Zack: what's wrong dudes?

Ryutaros: moka-nee, mizore-nee, kurmu-nee, morrigan-nee ,yuna-nee, shadow-nee and lucy-nee getting scary.

Zack turn and see the girls all pissed off, moka turn to inner mopka but a surprise, the rosairo cross is still on but boiling, mizore have an ice fogs as freezing some trees, kurumu's eyes glow purple in her succubus form, alexis have a deadly white aura, shadow's eyes turn black and red holding her katana deadly Morrigan showing batsd around, purple aura and a sadist looked, lucy show a hollow pissed off face , her hair cover her as her vectors are showing, yuna's eyes turn black and red pupils , like wolf like as her hair turn silver white, wolf like ear, sharp claws, black and red spiral around her skins, sharp teeth, yellow and black arua with electric dance.

Taszumi: woah.

Zack: Bap! Bap! Bap! Bap! Bap! Bap! Bap! Bap! Bap! Bap! Bap!

Kurmu: HOW DARE YOU?! (Charged at ruby)

Rhen a huge pillar explosion then ruby is unconscious as inner moka suddenly back to moka.

Raptor: she's unoconcious but okay.

Kurumu: how zack?

Yukari: you girls freaked the nuts out of zacky, he turn white as a ghost and lose his color.

Taszumi: and he passed out.

They point to see zack passed out all white as a chalk color.

Moka: ZACK!

She grab his shoulder and shaking him like a ragdoll, she try to think of how to wake him up as a light bulb appeared above her head.

Moka: that's it!

She pull rootbeer and pour it on his mouth as his color come back and woked up.

Zack: AH! (Look around) wow!

Moka: (hugs him) ZACKY!

Zack: hey moka, so you girls beat her?

Sasquatch: well sort of she explode a pillar of light.

Zack: I see, let's take to the tent, now (in thought and turn moka) _incredible, moka transformed into her true form...without removing the rosairo cross nor split, interesting._

Moka: oh thank you.

Zack: I forgot you unlocked your own power, wait did you read my thought.

Moka: I believe so.

zack: (smile) hehehehe, still cute. (petted her head)

zack carry ruby bridal style as the gang walk back to the campsite, didn't know dung, hex and another wizard are watching.

Dung: well, i'm gonna turn their vacation more interesting as they thought.

Then inside of the tent everyone gather to see her wake up, ruby slowly open her eyes.

Taszumi: hey ruby, your up?

Ruby: wer'e am I?

She remember what happen then she got up as if ready to attack but zack give her tea soda.

Zack: here, have some tea, you must be thirsty.

Then ruby holding the tea can while looking down.

ruby: if you think you can buy me off tea, you have another day coming.

zack: no we're not, we just wanted to know your story.

Ruby: you do? (looked at them)

Taszumi: yeah, tell us about this hill.

Ruby: okay, that hill where witches lives for a very long time, but we lived there in peace and never bother nor hurting anybody, just minding our own business. well at least till they came purging on us. They destroy everything their sight, they wreck the place to shred , treated our home as if was nothing ! explain this to me ! the human scum ! why should we trust them ! what possible good that can do us now ?! we would never trust a human ever again !

zack: ruby...(in thought) her hatred and anger, she wont forgive what they done and also...her lost like me.

ruby: please yukari, you of all people should understand what should i'm saying, we witches call this place home,in order to keep our place safe, our only option is to destroy every last one of them.

yukari: but I, I don't feel that way.

ruby: we have no choice, we have to kill them.

zack: ruby

she looked at him.

zack: you hated the human, cuz yoru parent's death ?

ruby: h-how'd you know ?

zack: I look deep in your eyes, I know too , same as you I lost parents well, so to speak...treated horrible , use to be human but half and other. One human who is a brother to me save me and my lonesome , if you kill the human...you be bad like them and this isn't what your parents wanted, is not to late to join us, you don't have to endure this suffering and joining our school...you can join the newspaper club and more, take your time to think

ruby is speechless and even see in his eyes, her heart beaten more as she walked off from the tent while everyone is asleep, ruby is thinking of zack's words and flew to some castle inside ,she open the door to see dung, another wizard, hex and an old woman.

Dung: your late.

Ruby: who are you?

Dung: your ladyship's allies as it is, dung the corrupt dragon and the arch nemesis of zack orion.

Ruby: you know him?

Dung: yes, and your ladyship not happy about it.

Then vines wrapped around ruby in surprise, tangle her up.

Ruby: no forgive me! Your ladyship please! I promise I never should turn my back!

Dung:(turn another wizard and hex) deal with orion and his gang, the dungle beast will kill him.

They nodded as went off.

Dung: is easy I corrupt and increase the magic, including corrupt your hated to kill zack too, ruby.

 **Meanwhile**

Zack and they other asleep till zack wake up to see ruby is gone.

Zack: guys wake up! Ruby's gone! And I smell dung and his troops are here!

Yukari: wha?

Zack: come on!

As they running to go find ruby, they using flashlight then suddenly vines get everyone except zack, he turn to ruby walking in with her wings showing.

Zack: ruby!

Alexis: stop it!

Moka: ruby ther's gonna be another way here!

Yukari: please listen to her, if we work together we can figure this out.

Ruby: I HEARD ENOUGH!

Then she summon mosnteorus plant monster and even dungle beast plant.

Momotaros: crap!

Ryuutaros: veggie people!

Ruby: (chuckle) what you see before you her ladyship and lord dung's rute of loyal army plang soilder to defend witch hill.

Then flame ball and energy blast then zack blocked it to see another wizard and hex walked in.

Zack: hex, another wizard.

Then the girls broke ffree from the plant vines.

Hex: and now you and your friends will die.

Then showing a negative light aura around hex.

Zack:(eyes wide) no...it cant be, the light of destruction.

Hex: yes, seem it find a suitable host, figure you think is gone.

Zack: no, not again.

then ruby cast more entire vines monster to grab all of zack and moka.

Moka: zack!

Zack: moka!

Hex unleashed a naegative intense light blast and another wizard flames as zack scream in pain.

Moka: zack!

kurumu: zack ! no !

ruby: now I can turn them into a blood offer.

Yukari: ruby stop this insanity!

The vine hit her.

Zack having memories of the society of light, more making him angry, he scream sent shockaves sent all plants monster away.

Ruby: w-what is this power

zack shadow his eyes, he zoom in remove the Rosario from moka, then a pillar of purple light kill all plants away as inner moka arrived.

ruby: is that a, vampire?

they notice zack is pissed.

inner moka: zacky?

alexis: oh no.

kurumu: what's wrong?

alexis: since the light of destruction is here, that thing is the reason of the soictey of light.

put on his build belt on and grab a red degice and press the button.

 **HAZARD ON!** *Rock music*

Zack: I will never forgive that monster, TURNING MY TWO GIRL I LOVE! INTO EVIL!

He attach it t his belt, then attach red and blue bottle.

 **RABBIT! TANK! SUPER BEST MATCH!**

Then Techno rock music started, while 2 black walls front and back of Zack along lines with it as the device making new armor.

 **CLANGING! RATTLING! ARE YOU READY?**

Zack: HENSHIN!

Then it smash it together and slowly reveal black fog as it covers him and two eyes shine in the fog one red and one blue, when he wave off the fog showing that he is wearing black armor and has his scarf black and covering his face as hs hands twitched in anger.

 **UNCONTROL SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD! YABEI!**

Momotaors: kamen rider build in hazard.

They notice hazard build just standing and not speaking.

Momotaros: oh fuck, EVERYONE GET AWAY! (runs to a bush)

They see hazard build summon a star saber cover his black and purple energy, no one didn't react as hazard build unotice speed make a single huge slash of the entire plant monster and dungle beast plant into exploded pieces shocking the hell of everybody.

Stitch: Eegalagoo!

Hazard build speed and lunching another wizard and grab his throat , press the hazard button and crank faster to his build driver.

 **MAX HAZARD ON!**

 **CLANGING! RATTLING! READY GO!**

He punching rapidly to another wizard's chest and do a 360 roundhouse kick.

 **OVERFLOW! YABEI!**

A deadly black and purple explosion kick sent another wizard flying and crash very hard to the ground that he explosion to pieces.

Inner Moka: whoa….

Hex fly up unleashed summon 5 stone pillar as throe all of them toward hazard build , as he dodges some of tem as hex blasting him a lot then he blocked it but got push a bit.

Hex: to bad if this form cant fly, you're pathetic.

Hazard build then slowly turn to inner moka.

Inner moka: um… zacky?

He pull a blank bottle , he thrust as copy of inner moka's energy.

Inner moka: huh?

Then now is in a silverfish gray bat of red eyes.

Tazumi: zacky make a new bottle!

He pull out gattleing gun, he shake the two bottle and replace his rabbit and tank bottle.

 **VAMPIRE! GATLING! SUPER BAST MATCH!**

He quickly crank the lever as the two black wall

 **CLANGING! RATTLING! ARE YOU READY?**

The two wall merge as show as hazard build left visor is a half whitish silver bat wings with red line and a gattleing visor on his right.

 **UNCONTROL SWITCH BLACK HAZARD! YABEI!**

Then he open his bat wings like and his Gatling vampire like gun and took off flying, he then dash at hex to crash onto him dealing him damage.

Hex: what the?! Impossible!

Build push hex far then fire rapid shots at him, hex scream in pain , hazard build grab him and dragging him hard getting hit by many trees, then shooting him a lot then throw him in mid air. ress the hazard button and crank faster to his build driver.

 **MAX HAZARD ON!**

 **CLANGING! RATTLING! READY GO!**

He shooting as black and purple vampire bats flew in and got him as explosion sent hex splash to the water.

Hazard flew down to the others, he turn to inner moka and walk to her.

Inner moka: zacky? Are you in there?

Hazard build then petted her hair and hugged her.

Inner moka: (hugs him back) thank goodness.

Hazard build: sorry i worried you , i was...letitng out some steam.

Inner moka: i see, and did you use that bottle on me thinking is special and a match?

Hazard build: yep, since you are my queen.

Inner moka: (giggle) thank you, also (smirk more) you have kiva, does that mean saga and dark kiva(lean close)

Hazard build: how'd you know them?

Inner moka: that's a girls secret.

Hazard build: i see.

Inner moka: mind turn into each of them?

Hazard build: which one my vampire queen?

Kurumu: um, not to interrupt, but there are plant monsters coming at us.

Hazard build use his vampire gatlting shooting entire black and purple bats swarming exploding.

Kurumu: woah , nevermind.

Inner moka: hmm which one, dark kiva.

Hazard build as he remove the two bottle and the belt turn as zack as he whistle. Then a crimzon and black cartoonish bat came down.

Kivat II: you called?

Zack: yes, let's go! 

Kivat II: very well, GAVU!

He then sink his fang to him as glass round his skin, then a belt appeared Then put him upside down.

Zack: henshin!

Then dark gray metal coated him then it morphed into dark kiva as the metal break to reveal his armor make inner moka purred and blush.

Inner moka: wow~ (lick her lips) now (looked at ruby) time to settle this.

Inner moka: indeed.

Taszumi: hey look out!

More plant monster and dungle beast as inner moka and dark kiva did a kick at all of them to peicies , then dodges ruby's wings and they kicked her down

Inner moka: i'll take blood over peace.

Dark kiva: is not over yet, dung must've corrupt her negative emotion and under his control.

Taszumi: what should we do?

Dark kiva: i'm going inside of that house and talk to her ladyship, all of you girls hold off the plants, I wanted to see if it can help breaks ruby out of this.

Mizore: okay.

Yukari: be careful.

Dark kiva nodded, he his hands raised up then telekinesis stop the plants around separated, dark kiva run toward the house. As he made it inside the home, he see's roots and vines everywhere.

Dark kiva: wow creepy as hell

he look around and spotted a woman in cloaked.

Dark kiva: you must be the one that raised ruby right? Looked whatever dung said and all of this, please stop this, they're not a-

Dark kiva senses no one as if an iillusion which he break the mirror with his fist.

Dark kiva: she not alive, she's been dead this whole time, dung took advantage and now...he corrupt her with that wand since Ruby completely lost her mind, fusing with the plants into a giant monster to carry out the abandoned wishes of Her Ladyship. I got to tell her the truth! (run outside of the house)

he jump outside and run to the girls.

kurumu: how munch longer we keep pounding away these damn thing ?

alexis: a long enough for zack to find a way to ring ruby to her scens.

mizore: she's right

lucy: let just hope

yuna: these damn ting aint giving up.

yukari: there still many left

Morrigan: look up !

kurumu: moka !

yukari: ruby don't ! we had enough, we leave this hill and never come back again ! you'll never hear from us ! I promise ! so please forgive us and let us go in our way.

inner moka: you might as well save your breath, just look at her there no getting through with her in that state

ruby: die !

dark kiva jump outside and see inner moka tangle up , he go use his Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword , to slashes every plant's head and free inner moka as grab her.

dark kiva: just in time (let her down and turn to ruby) ruby stop ! this is has to stop !

ruby: shut up ! everything i'm doingis her ladyship ! I do th-

dark kiva: shut up and listen !I went to the house and see nothing .

ruby:(laugh) what are you talking about ? her ladyship is inside the house!

Dark kiva: wrong! She is dead! I went there and she's dead this whole time!

This shocked ruby so munch.

Ruby: it cant be no!

Dark kiva: listen ruby, she's been dead all along, your ladyship wasn't there and yoru mind been losing it seeing an illusion of her and dung corrupt your pain even you don't admit and accepted I kno.

Ruby: no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Craeated giant plant monster and dungel beast, she created a hugest pillar of light.

Yukari: no ruby! Please don't do it!

Kurumu: wait! What are you talking about?

Yukari: if she use that forbbidan spell, they'll be no hope for her, she'll never return her normal self again!

Dark kiva: guess I have no choice.

Make 2 duplicate of himself zack 2 and zack 3.

zack 2 grab kivat III and to bit his hand.

Kivat III: **BITE!**

Zack: henish!

he then turn to kiva , he whistled Then a gold dragon came in.

?: pyunpyuun! Tension fortissimo!

Kiva: alright then, let's go!

?: alright! Viba viba!

as the gold dragon pass though his shoulders braking the chains, the shoulder pats start to sprout gold wings as golden bats fly out of the wings, kiva then raise his left arm up as the dragon clip onto his forearm.

Then the golden bats start to cover his body, then his glass wings cover him as well, he then showed his golden armor and a red bat chest with a green gem on the middle, his mask is more bat like and its crimson, he whip his arm out for a red cape to flow from his back.

?: Kamen rider, kiva! Emperor form!

Zack 3: momotaros! Guys! Is time for the liner.

Momotaros: alright!

Urutaros: very well.

Kintaros: YOSH!

Ryuutaros: yeah yeah!

Seig: it'll be beautiful.

Zack 3: alright (put on the den o and click it on) henshin!

He swipe it as in his blank form and pull his red phone, he clank it to his belt, then a large sword appeared with the four taros's masks on them.

He put the passed inside of the sword.

 **LINER FORM!**

Then the denliner appeared then turn intangible so it can go though Den-o, then forming a suit like sword form except morph a red suit, white part armor and shoulder pads, black parts on his thigh and arms, have spike on each red visor of yellow, blue, purple and blue.

?: kamen rider den o! Liner form!

Seig: well then, I will fight as well.

Den o liner: of course, i need some wings.

Akaru's voice: allow me

Then seig glowing as become wings to merge to den o liner.

Den o liner: perfect! Thanks mom!

Akaru's voice: your welcome.

Dark kiva: (turn kiva emperor, den o liner and inner moka) we need to destroy the wand, that should help and stop what she doing for good.

Inner moka: right.

Kiva emperor: let's go!

The two kiva jump to plant to plant slashing each of the plants while den o liner carry inner moka and slashing each of the plants monster.

Ruby: damn you! How dare you!

Dark kiva: together! On 3!

Inner Moka: 1!

Kiva emperor: 2!

Den o liner: 3!

they all charge at ruby who in the giant monster plant's mouth then dark kiva launch a black and green energy to mame her still.

Kiva emperor pull the lever from his drgson and dark kiva put a chip on thrunp side bat.

 **WAKE UP ONE!**

 **WAKE UP FEVER!**

 **MOMO SWORD! URA ROD! KIN AXE! RYU GUN! SEIG WINGS!**

Then the moon shows the kiva symbol on it and the tracks start to form as everything is red

The two kiva deliver a kick and so do inner moka and den o liner did a big slash toward the wand. They destroyed the wand as the plants start to wilt and die. Then an explosion light as ruby scream on the top of her lungs as a bright light as all the plants monsters are gone

Then the 3 rider land along inner moka, kiva emperor carry the unconscious ruby in bridal style.

Den o liner: one crazy summer vacation i have, it was terrific.

Dark kiva: yep

Then the 3 rider remove the belt as turn back to 3 zack merge to the single zack.

Zack: which i like, now i know how ben feel when he was a kid.

 **Timeskip**

it's now dawn around the bus .

Zack: seem ruby still asleep, so mom how my kids doing with you, did they behave?

Akasu: like little angles! But I would like to have more grandkids.

Zack: soon in the future i suppose

Gin: sorry I'm late everyone.

Everyone turn to see gin getting out of the bus.

Zack: oh hey gin.

Momotaros: seem you did survive after all.

Gin: hey!

Momotaros snicker.

Zack: anyway she gonna be a new student, also the sun flower field and witch hill is safe as i set grave for her ladyship.

Moka: that very kind of you zacky.

Zack: yep, well time to head back, it was fun, but I'm curious what else be more fun, cuz is totally time to roll out! 


	10. Chapter 10

Zack is walking down the gravestones.

Zack: wow finally finished the kamen rider zi o but the movie still in a tight situation.

Moka: say zack, tell me something. When we traveling to the human world, well um does it remind you as yours ?

Zack: yeah sometime, even i chill with my bros and i mean my mom did make a home spot that connect to dimensional door teleport to my dorm to my home, also thristy?

Moka: yeah.

Zack: okay moky, drink up and this time is a sweet flavor.

Moka: yay!

She bit his neck and start to suck his blood. As the rest of his girls came in and hug group hug him, but shadow push them all off.

Kurumu: what the hell?!

Shadow bunny: (pouted) my huggy! Mine! Mine! Mine! All mine!

Kurumu: well back off furrball, he's mine!

Nyu: nyu! (hug Zack and push shadow out)

Nyu did a raspberry at her and snuggle with zack.

Yukari: HEY! (hugs his back) he's mine!

Then suddenly a fast rainbow color bluur snatch zack.

Yukari: what the?

Zack: huh?! (felt hug) who's hugging-(realize) wait a minute.

?: finally found you Z-Z

Zack turn to see a teen girl have light blue skin , a rainbow color long hair , purple eyes, wearing a school uniform but a blue jacket tide on her bottom waist, wearing blue and white sneakers and black sock knee.

Zack:( eyes wide) Rainbow Dash?! 

Rainbow Dash: you know, for a being who can outrun me, your a little slow to sense me.

Zack: that because was distracted, and how'd you got here?

Rainbow Dash: we had a little help

?: Rainbow Dash! 

Zack: (eyes wide) sunset shimmer too?!

Running up to them is another teen girl with orange skin, red and yellow long hair, light green eyes, wearing the school uniform but wear the black spiked jacket with d orange line, and has black and hot pink boots.

Zack: (chuckle nervously) uh hey sunset, good to see ya. 

Sunset Shimmer: (crossed his arms) Zackery, you got us worried of what we heard of your disappearance and didn't call.

Zack: sorry sunset, i got kidna busy and situation with dung.

Zack: i was gonna text you but seem i forgot to upgrade my phone of transport of other worlds.

Sunset shimmer: I'll forgive of one condition.

Zack: yeah?

Sunset Shimmer: you take me out in a date, and then later Rainbow Dash, alone.

Zack: i will

Kurumu:( snatch zack) like hell he do! 

Sunset Shimmer: and who are you?

Kurumu: his girlfriend.

Zack: sunset, rainbow dash.( turn to his girls) these are my girlfriends , moka a vampire who got that rosario lock to seal her inne moka only i remove. Kurumu the succubus, yukari the witch, mizore the snow woman , taszumi a human. And you already shadow bunny , yuna my little sister and my two childhood friend lucy with a split personality as nyu and alexis and also you know morrigan. 

Rainbow Dash: you attract more girls then anyone.

Zack: i know

Susnet: but I'm the one know him before y'all did even before childhood and sibling.

Shadow bunny: hey no fair! That doesn't count! I was there too!

Raindow Dash: oh really? we've been with him since the age of 4, you met him at his fifth birthday.

Shadow bunny: at least i was here more then you do.

Moka: wait you was with zack when he was 4?

Sunset shimmer: yep, me and my friends met him and his three best friends.

Zack: which more then friends as brothers.

Sunset: also we know what your mom is.

Zack: then why didn't you two told me long ago?

Rainbow Dash: y~eah, here's the thing, your mom told us to never, ever tell you about that, or she'll…

Zack: she'll what?

Sunset Shimmer: she'll make us forget about you.

Zack: MOM!

Then she appeared.

Akaru: n-now dear I know i-

Zack: what the hell mom?! Make them forget about me?! And did you say to anyone i know and make them forget about me?

Akaru: do you want them to blab on about it to anyone where it will turn into a rumor then let the assassins kill you in a young age?

Zack: i know it just make them forget about me? You should at least something else? I mean when you was gone i thought you forget abort me.

Akaru flinch as she anime tears of how munch her son worried him as she grab him and hug him tight.

Akaru: I'm so sorry!

Zack: I forgive you, but please use something warning isntead make them forget about me .

Akaru: i swear, mommy will make it right for you.

Zack: okay you can let me go know mom, I'm not a little kid anymore.

Akaru: (pouted) no, and can you please turn into a little kid for me?

Zack: i dont know.

Shadow bunny: (hugs him) huggys!

Zack: also how the kids?

Susnet shimmer and rainbow dash: kids?!

Zack: there artcifal made from my cells and my other counterpart.

Then came zech and aoihi hugged Zack.

Zech and aoihi: hi dad!

Zack: hey there! (ruffle their heads)

Rainbow Dash: whoa whoa whoa! Since when do you have kids?!

Zack: from this world and there not came from the girls. Like i said made from me and my coutnerpart , perhaps sample of my mom.

Zech and aoihi walk to sunset shimmer and rainbow dash.

Zech: are you two our moms?

Sunset Shimmer: i-i-i don't know about that, b-but is nice to meet you two.

Zack: relax it'll take time , kids be at the club and play with the imagins.

They nodded and run off.

Rainbow dash: they are cute like their dad.

Sunset shimmer: so zacky, can you turn to your kid form.

Zack: why you girls want to see my kid form that badly?

He sigh as he poof , zack is now a kid in an age of 7 , wearing a white pants and long sleeves of blue and white while short black hair.

Kid Zack looked at his mom.

Kid Zack: mommy your home! (eye smile and smile raised his small arms at her)

she start to tear up and hugs him.

Akadu: yes , mommy is back

Kurumu zoom in snatch kid Zack.

Akaru: hey!

Kurumu lift him up and twirl and hug him to her big breasts.

Kurumu: oh you are so adorable!

Kid zack point at her big breasts.

Kid Zack: milk…

she then mades a evil smile and a glint on her eye.

Kurumu: oh~ is my little zacky hugnry for milk?

Kid Zack nodded.

Kurumu: okay.

Akaru push her and breastfeed kid zack as he drink it

Akaru: good .boy

Kurumu: hey i was gonna feed him!

Akaru: hey, I haven't been with him for years, give me a break.

As she smile at her little boy drinking more while petting his hair.

Kid zack burp a bit.

Akaru: that's a good boy, wanna be hold and carried by mommy?

Kid zack give a cute happy and eye smile make the girls fall at the ground of cuteness and akaru glee in delight.

Kid Zack: okay!

 **Timeskip**

After being a kid then turn back to his age , zack let susnet and rainbow dash in the club.

Zack: welcome to the newspaper club.

Rainbow Dash: so this s your club.

Zack: yep.

Rainbow Dash: oh man.

Zacl: what's wrong R .D?

Rainbow Dash: the news club is boring, I was expecting maybe an awesome club like sport or anything.

Sunset shimmer: is not that bad rainbow dash, it nice to find any scope.

Zack: and watch out for gin, our President.

Rainbow dash: why?

Zack: he's a pervert.

Sunset Shimmer: right.

Rainbow dash: can i pound him if try to make a move on me?

Zack: yes.

Rainbow Dash: at least I can beat someone up.

Zack: also you can help me fight my enemeis and dung..

Susnet shimmer: so he's back? That rotten lizard.

Zack: yes, also he even brought...Alice.

Rainbow Dash: oh she's going down.

Zack: yep , now let's get to work..

As club member preparing and finishing the newspaper.

Taszumi: our first edition of the yokai gasette since summer break and shaping up nicely huh?

Yukari: it sure is!

Moka: I think the real highlights the feature article on the latest fashion in the human world, the girls on campus will love it.

Kurumu: uh huh, of course they will that because I wrote it.

Zack: let me see (hold on of the newspaper) tans…. And loose stockings?

Taszumi: I see.

alexis: (looked at the picture) those are gyaru girl from japan.

yuna: (Sweatdrop) well that's something gaining form the human world

sunset shimmer: i'll say

zack: pretty nice , good job on the article kurumu.

Kurumum: yahoo! Oh thank you zacky!

As they get to copy the new article.

Zack: man look at all the content we have.

Tastumi: i'm really impress of this issue.

Moka: yeah!

Mizore:(appeared out of nowhere behind zack) so am I, hey zacky.

Zack: hey lil snow bunny.

She gives him a hug and rubs her face onto his back.

Kurumu:(separate mizore from hugging him) if your done! we still have tons of copy to print out,so let get moving you guys!

Mizore: wow your really worked up about this.

Kurumu: of course I am (hugged zack's arm) it's because it was put together with me and zacky, right?

Moka: well that's not quite true kurumu, you know this is a team effort.

alexis: yes ,not just you, trying to get zack by yourself again.

mizore: you know, first i thought you guys are just too quick and bad.

taszumi: then what?

Mizore: and I thought this newspaper wasn't bad.

Rainbow dash: still boring, as long I can hang out with zack first.

Sunset shimmer: excuse me, it suppose to be me first.

Rainbow dash: who said you agree?

Zack: anyway everyone, let's hand these newspaper out before class started.

They nodded and went to the front of the school as they notice 3 girls student already handling newspaper, black long hair, orange short hair and a girl with glasses.

Stitch: Naga-takabah!

Sasquatch: your right stitch.

Zack: seem where not the only one handling newspaper around here.

The 3 girls turn and notice zack.

Girl 2: hey is that zack?

Girl 1: it is.

Then kurumu came in the 3 girls.

Kurumu: hey what's the big idea? Who give you guys permission to start handing out newspapers ?

Girl 1: huh?

Girl 2: what'd you mean permission?

Kurumu: and this rag? this yokai square whatever it is, (looked at the paper) is not even legitimate paper unlike the yokai gazette put out by the newspaper club

?: yes it is ,hahaha.

Then coming in is a girl with long purple hair and indigo eyes.

Kurumu: and who are you?

?: me? I'm keito, the super newspaper club president.

Kurumu: uh what the hell is that?

Taszumi: there's already a newspaper club.

Keito: we got permission from the school and we are official reconciled club.

Yuna: say what?!

Taszumi: i don't understand.

Keito: well your little newspaper was unbelievably boring, so we decide to create our own newspaper, one that'll make everyone forget about you.

Zack: Like hell you will!

Keito: oh your zack orion as rumors correct?

Zack: that's me, so what?

Keito: well, why not you ditch that boring club and join up with us?

Zack laugh at her.

Zack: wow now you do comedian ,oh and one thing?

Keito: what's that?

Zack pull out a spider spray as he spray it at her.

Keito: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!

She run off and rubbing her face while the 3 girl follow hers.

Zack: that one way, dealing with " pest "who's messing with our club.

Rainbow Dash: (leans onto him) now that's the zack I know.

Zack: hey, as if I let any punks messed with my friends and our club.

Urutaros: but it wont seen the last of them yet, since we're going to compete with them.

Zack: yeah the spider and her pest trio is undercover cuz their working with someone big I know.

Sunset: yeah, when I touch that girl with kato, I read her memories about The Public Safety Commission.

Zack: I see, same here.

Rainbow dash: who the heck are The Public Safety Commission sunset?

Sunset Shimmer: there a bunch of people who act like both a disciplinary commodity and student body, there also act as a mobster gang, they do what ever it takes to make this place 'perfect'.

Zack: (roll his eyes) and they have a leader who is a kistune name kuyo, thinking doing all of this in the name of, (make his fingers as Double prime marks)" justice " for protecting the academy.

Rainbow Dash: so apperently, zack needs to blow them up? Piece of cake.

Zack: yeah but all in together, if the news paper club think we're boring, let prove them wrong.

Rainbow dash had an idea and whisper to zack as he sigh.

Zack: okay, but you owe me soon.

He zoom to the clubroom and got all of the newspapers.

Zack: hey every girls!

All the girl students looked at zack, he poofed to his chibi formed while a lot of chibi zack with newspapers.

Chibi zack: come get your yokai gazette newspaper and get a picture taken by us!

Then every girl in yokai academy all rush over to the chibi zacks and gushing over his cuteness ,taking each newspaper and picture of him as well.

Momotaros: heh, he still got it.

Rainbow Dash: (pull out a transformers toy) and I already have his payment.

Then all chibi zacks looked at the transformers with glint eyes and smile.

All chibi zacks: TRANSFORMERS!

All of them murge as one and he holds the box with all his limbs adding more cuteness and making the girls took pictures.

 **Timeskip**

The new newspaper club is now being ignored by the girl population as they are all over to the current newspaper club with chibi zack as there mascot.

 **Meanwhile at the newspaper club room**

Shizuka: i'm sorry, I only learned about those guys myself yesterday.

Zack: really?

Shizuka: yeah.

Taszumi: still how did they manage to get an approval ?will the school really allowed two different newspaperclub to exist?

Shizuka: they wont, you see. it turns out the plan is to keep the club's most popular and scrapped the on that's not.

Stitch: eh?!

Taszumi: what no way!

Yukari: you cant be serious!

Kurumu: bring it, we already got the upper hand here.

Alexis: Kurumu's right, all the girls loving ours thanks to zack.

Kintaros: and the boys getting jealous as reading the newspaper cuz the many girls he had.

Taszumi: wait hold on a second.

Moka: she's right, we got to talk to gin before we can do anything.

Zack: all he ever does is perverted, I got raptor keeping an eye on him.

 **Meanwhile**

gin is using his camera peeking on girl changing then suddenly whammed in the head by a guitar that raptor.

Gin: ow! That hurt man!

Rainbow Dash: wrong puppy.

He turn at rainbow dash who's got raptor's gutiar as raptor next to her.

Raptor: gotcha man (notice the window) hey look.

They see kato wear a different uniform whoch ginei recognize, she walking with the 3 girls to a private door.

Ginei: that's them.

 **Meanwhile**

Kurumu and yukari dress as maids for the boys so they can handle more newspapers for their attention.

Zack: (blushes) got to say, there cute in those maid outfits.

Students male 11: woah dude!

Student male 4: who are these babes?

Yukari: we're yokai academy's...

kurumu: newspaper club! Yahooho! And you never wanted to missed out a single exciting issue of our yokai gazzete do you gentlemen?

Yukari: (whisper to her and blush) hey kurumu, I feel incredibly embarrassed in this outfit.

Kurumu: come on, don't you want zacky to see you in a cute outfit?

Yukari: yes i do , but only zacky and not front of these guys.

Kurumu: so don't worry, I think he'll give you something after this.

Yukari: yeah and you too.

Kurumu: beside it for the club and zacky got our back( turn to the guys) plus if any of you gentlemen are kind enough to subscribe to the yokai gazetre well then you'll receive ,( shos cookie bag) homade cookoes from your truly.

The udents accepting the ideas and offer.

Kurumu: so tell us guys, which groups of the nwspaper is most interesting ?

All udents: the yokai gazzete !

Kurumu turn and wink at zack with a smile.

The guys cheering gettimg some cook8es and accepting , zack turn notice the super newspaper club 3 girls dress in bikini

Zack: oh great.

As the guys turn on them but zack roll his eyes and got in front.

Zack: you dont want to get near these girls , they may seem hot to you but look at their true self

Showing the picture of the 3 girls as bugs make all the guys felt disguted and green face.

Girl 1: hey what's the big deal?

Girl 2: yeah ! Dont show them!

Girl 3: what you doing?!

Zack: well , this is.

He pull out bug spray and spray the 3 girls from the super newspaper club.

Girl 1: AH!

Girl 2: IT BURNS!

Girl 3: what is that?!

Zack: bug spray and oh by the way, bug zapper!

Pull out a bug zapper as they scream and run off.

Zack: alright guys spread the rumor about the super newspaper is an ugly bug fest.

The guys zoom off spreading the news.

Zack: beside those girls in bikini are not impressive, (turn to yukari and kurumu) what more impressive is you two and i love your maid outfit, it fit nicely.

Yukari blushed bright red.

Kurumu: (hug zack) thank you zacky! We couldn't done without!

Zack: and I'll reward you two later.

He smack and grope their ass as they moan and blush.

Kurumu: oh~ your a real inccubus~.

Zack: I'm more then that, if you call me master and feed me one of your cookies, my succubus maid. (smirk and lick her ear)

Kurumu: (hold a cookie) of course~, master~.

Yukari: c-can I feed you too master?

Zack: of course.

They start to fed zack some cookies and zack is holding there waists

 **Timeskip**

After they handed out there paper, ginei came back with rainbow dash and raptor, everyone sit down.

Ginei: I see zack is taking care of some of the disciplinary comity, but I don't think it will last long buddy.

Zack: oh giniei I getting started, including us.

Ginei: I understand man but these guys are bad news around the school, they fighting first and ask question later. They say they keeping the peace and taking bad guys down on campus, student police be a better name for them.

Taszumi: But if those guys are student police, then why?

Moka: but we haven't done anything wrong so why us ginei?

Ginei: as for why they are targeting us is because the yokai cazzette become more and more populpre and even more popular with zack here so I guess our little paper is become a thorn on there side, and zack, you're become there prime target from the stunts you pulled.

zack: not the first time someone wanted my head, also there not the first and reminded me of one group who very known how to pissing me off badly for my nerve and urge.

Ginei: they don't want your head, they want you to join there little group.

zack: that's the point Ginei, they remind me of me of a "group" ! want me to join either by force or anything they see in me.

zack talk about how the society of light, want him to join by force or erase him of his darkness be destroyed.

Ginei: I see, but...

Taszumi: ginei what is it?

Ginei:(hit the newspaper) we're not gonna debate this nonsense anymore(got up)all these newspaper are going to the incinerator and that's the end of it, got it? (walk off)

Rainbow Dash: oh no, nuh uh, not going to happen dogman.

ginei: but-

zack: as vice president, I don't give a bull of how they do it, i'm not the only one who face worst(urn at raindbow dash, sunset shimmer, the imagin, morriigan ,sasquatch,raptor and alexis and stitch) right ?

they nodded as zack senses and so do his girls.

alexis: alice(narrow her eyes) that bitch is here.

Zack:(shadow his eyes) and the light...I thought I killed it but seem dung spreaded and alliance with kuyo to give him and his disciplinary comity to become like the light...now their abusing the word justice and now the light.

Zack remember back then seeing all members of the society of light, even some of his fiends ,alexis and shadow as around wanted zack to join, afraid and saw him of what he is.

Everyone sees zack put his hood up, his eyes glowing bright red, and cracking his fingers multiple till he make a fist, he walk out to the door and open it.

zack: is they wanted me, i'll give them a warm welcome when I turn their souls to ashes. (walk off)

Rainbow Dash: oh boy.

Momotaros: tch, is like back in the day, we work so hard to make him come back since the day he took down the society of light.

Ginei: Is that what zack mention of "group"?

Alexis: its a group that controls people with light.

shadow: they was horrible people, alexis and I was caught and controlled, brainwashing us, zack was broken till he went black ghost to show his fury of darkness.

Ginei: I see.

 **with zack**

Zack lean to the tree with his arm crossed,closing his eyes calming down while looked at kurumu got the newspaper to the incinerator, taszumi there while the girls are off go find zack, as he notice she look so sad and crying.

Zack walk to her and hug her while wiping her tears.

Kurumu: zack.

Zack: don't kuru, this paper show a sign of our bond and teamwork, is going to be alright.

Kurumu: thank you zack.

Taszumi: how you feeling?

zack: I don't know. I thought that nightmare was gone, so i'm gonna make them gone, permanently.

Alexis: same here.

Zack turn to alexis, shadow bunny, sunset shimmer and rainbow dash who found him.

Zack: (pull his hood down while his eyes still red) oh, hey there.

Sunset Shimmer: is alright, I know the feeling.

Rainbow dash: yeah dude, we're here for ya and never gonna leave you.

Zack smile as his eyes turn blue, then he frown use telekinesis to force the 3 hiding girls to the ground.

Zack: come out keito you can't surprise me with your webs, and don't even thinking of getting this newspaper.

Keito: well there's no point in hiding.

zack: you too...alice

alice: good to know

then a swift speed got the newspaper for keito as the two girl land on the floor.

keito: huh, these paper waste so little, I guess they really are light on content.

Alice: and now they know, seem we have no choice.

Kurumu: what the hell?! Why you have them watching us?!

Taszumi: yeah, why do you want to run our newspaper club down to the ground?

Keito: you two are full of question, well I guess ginei-

Zack: yeah we get the memo, and you can drop the act of this newspaper club or should I say, member of disciplinary comity.

Keito: so you know,(smirk)well nothing get passed you huh?

Zack: why is your boss so interested of wanting me as his member?

Keito: well if you must know, we notice your power and strength.

zack: yeah so what? like I ever join a group of fake ass justice and criminals and our club will never be done

kurumu: he's right ! those are ours paper ! give them back right now!

Keito: what did you say? You dare say that you me you peons!

she throw them to the incinerator but rainbow dash zoom in quickly caught them.

keito: hey!

Rainbow Dash: can't let you do that.

keito growl as she ripped her school uniform to show her disciplinary comity uniform as black then her stomach show eexpose spider limbs.

Zack: vile Jorōgumo , you and alice will notice that my furious is very unlimited sometime

Keito: yes and some of our new friend told and explain very munch of the power of the light !

then she spread webs on kurumu, sunset shimmer, alexis, shadow bunny, rainbow dash and zack as the 3 girl show their bug face and wings.

Rainbow Dash: hey! Let go!

zack can feel the corrupt light around alice , keito and the 3 girls.

Alice: also, (snap her finger)them

then 10 dungle beast as well, zack felt it as his eyes shadow as everyone notice zack panting with a small mad grin.

Shadow bunny: huggy?

Sunset shimmer: uh oh.

zack: light...so many... corrupted light...like a disease…

Rainbow Dash: oh shit, kurumu, girls we got to get out of here!

Zack: I must cleanse them! WE WILL HAVE OUR VENGEANCE!

His back burst of black and white tentacles, as his whole body morphing.

Keito: w-w-what the hell?!

Alice: no is him...black ghost is coming.

Momotaros: fuck!

Then alexis heard a voice in zacks' head so he connect a telepathic to the girls to hear it, including lux and hibiki.

Black ghost's voice: there haunting you zack, they come back and wanted to infected everyone ! we must rise up together, we as one will show them our wrath, because this light is a corrupt virus that must be cleanse with our combination of darkness.

Alexis: oh no.

then a burst of bright light ,his appearance changes a lot. A white liquid on the outer body and black liquid in the inner body covered his whole body, black cracks is all over his body and his rib cage is showing and his eyes are in different colors of green on the left and red on the right, he also grew spikes on his elbows and back and he grew a little tall, his eyes shrink and his right eye grew three scars and one red one, he even have no mouth, The room was completely silent as everyone now looked at the fully transform Zack as black ghost.

Moka, yukari, mizore who freeze a way of the dungle beast, along they others.

Moka: zacky!

Black ghost looked at her. Moka is now scared to what he will do.

Black Ghost title his head then slowly turn to the enemies, he move his finger as making the spider and 3 insect getting discharge electrifying by his black and green lightning as they scream in pain, he slowly turn to alexis and shadow bunny who turn to lux and hibiki.

He turn his hand into claws.

Lux: wait zack! Please is us!

Hibiki: where not them!

He slowly turn his hand to normal and his lightning stop, moka walk up to zack, she give a kiss to his forehead as he kept calm, his eyes blink twice.

Moka: zacky, is okay.

Sunset shimmer: I know your stronger, black ghost I know you understand it as well.

Black ghost then turn back to zack and blink again.

Zack: wow.

Sunset Shimmer: huh?

Alexis: your alright, thank goodness.

Zack: yeah.

Keito:(growl and shake it off) I don't know what you did?

Alice: but it wont happen again!

Zack: lil snow bunny!

Mizoe: yes?

Zack: mind you and the rest deal with the dungle beast ? sunny, R.D ,alexis, shadow,kurumu, moka and I deal with the pest.

Mizore: of course.

Zack speed off let go sunset ,rainbow dash ,alexis and shadow out of the webs.

Rainbow dash: thanks for thelp Z, now let squash some bugs!

Zack: alright let's go!

He remove the Rosario as a bright light.

Keito: what this?!

Then she morph into inner moka as she petted zack's head to comfort him ,since she saw everything.

Keito: is that, an s-class super monster?!

Kurumu:(looked at inner moka) would you hurry up and get me down from here?!

Inner moka: no I wont.

Kurumu: what?!

Rainbow Dash: I mean, how can you be zacks girlfriend if you can't get yourself out of that web?

Inner moka: see? She prove my point.

Kurumu: fine! I will!

She then make her wings sharp to spin around fast to cut herself free, then land with the group.

Kurumu: I didn't need you after all.

Inner moka: so this is alice, the skank who broke your heart and cheated on you zack?

Zack: yes, and throw garbage at me and call me trash.

Inner moka: hmm, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, shall we?

rainbow dash: yeah, but need of a way to fight them.

zack: (sigh) alright hold on(dial his ultramatrix) i'll transfer the power of my aliens copy to your.

rainbow dash: Awesome ! this it'll be so epic!

zack: which aliens and how many you want?

Rainbow Dash: any fast ones!

zack: hehe I know you'll say that, okay i'll put xlr8, fasttrack, jetray, along add with clockwork, heatblast, feedback, brainstorm, greymatter, shocksqautch and fourarms.

he then put to scan on rainbow dash.

Ultramatrix: {Alien D.N.A Transferred has been acquired}

Rainbow Dash: hmm, I don't feel different.

Zack: then answer these 2 question, How often do solar eclipses happen? and what 900 minus 50?

Rainbow Dash: 5 times a year as it's rear, over 25 years and 850…. oh no… I'M AN EGGHEAD!

zack: relax RD you only use it for emergnacy you have your own control of it

Rainbow Dash: (sigh in relief) thank goodness( in thought) although it could help me for my work and i'll have enough time without boring it is.

Zack: try something else

she zoom rainbow blurr but faster along leaving lightning and fire rainbow in circle around alice and keito make an explosion

rainbow dash: now i'm 10 time faster ! lightning and flame

She pick up a tree and put it down.

Rainbow dash: and super strong! Hmm!

She then shoot eye beam at alice face as she scream.

Rainbow dash: oh yeah, (grin) this is nice.

Sunset shimmer looked at inner moka as know she a vampire as this give her an idea ,make her smirk.

Sunset shimmer: hey zacky you have vampire powers right?

Zack: yeah why?

Sunset Shimmer: could you give me a bite? On the neck~? 

Zack:(grin to show his fangs) oh, so you want to join huh?

Sunset shimmer: oh yes~.

Zack then give a bite on the neck as she moan a bit while blushing, sucking more a bit of her blood and stop, lick his lips.

Zack: fresh and sunny flavor.

She breaths heavily and hold onto zack.

zack: hmm, you alright sunny?

Sunset shimmer: oh wow, I haven't felt that great in awhile.

Zack: really?

Sunset shimmer: (smile and showing her new fangs) yes~.

She panting then her hair seem a bit messy and her skin is a little pale, then her eyes change color as glowing reddish orange.

Zack: (blushed) wow.

Sunset shimmer: you like~?

Zack: indeed , how it feel as a vampire?

Sunset shimmer: it felt great, as long as I'm with you.

Zack: okay you and dash handle the bitch, inner moka and I handle the whore widow.

Rainbow Dash: okay! Don't blink.

Zack chuckle then hit his ultramatrix as a blue flash, he's now a humanoid werewolf. He has darkish brown and cream colored fur, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth is blue. He wears a black and blue armored vest, black pants, black gauntlets, and an iron shoulder pads , knee pads, elbow pads, single red streak on his chest, belt, brass knuckles as he wolf growling and an ultramatrix symbol on his chest.

?: (howl to the sky) **STEEL FANG!**

Rainbow Dash: alright Z, lets hero up!

Steel fang: time to roll out!

Rainbow dash qucikly relfex dodges alice's energy blast, she growl kept blasting her but rainbow dash keep dodging as alice try to use her ice blast at her as she frozen.

Alice: gotcha!

Rainbow Dash: not so fast.

She begin to vibrate and went out of the ice.

Alice: what ?!

Rainbow dash: and that's not all

Her left hand ignite rainbow flames and right hand show rainbow lightning dance around.

Rainbow Dash: FIRE RAINBOOM!

She clap her hands making a thunder lightning-fire rainbow at her sent her crashed as she got up susnet zoom i front of her.

Alice: what the?!

Sunset shimmer: you blinked.

She punch her to the tree as she got up as she try to use her sword along wind to slashes her but sunset kept doging them.

Sunset: to slow

Alice: i wont give up till i kill you and that nobody freak!

Rainbow Dash: ooh, you did not just say that to us.

Alice: and what about it? I mean it was my idea to told them to kill his dad and little sister along i enjoy see him suffer like a deadbeat he is.

Sunset shimmer: so your the one who give those thugs the order to kill? Say dash, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Rainbow Dash: (smile) an eye for an eye.

Sunset shimmer: and a life for a life.

Alice: what that suppose to mean?

Rainbow Dash: (chuckle) who know that a bimbo like you don't know what that means.

Alice: all i know to kill yo-

then she felt a stab right though her chest.

Alice: gack! (cough blood)

she turn to see sunset with her hand thought her chest and pearced her heart, then Rainbow Dash walked up to alice and ready her arm as colored lightning and flames engolfe it.

Rainbow Dash: like we said, and eye for an eye, (real her fist back) and a life for a life.

She then she punch though her skull exploding her entire head.

Rainbow Dash: may you wake up in hell.

Sunset see all the blood as the thirst of it including on her hands.

Rainbow dash: you alright sunny?

Sunset shmmer: (shake her head) y-yeah, I guess being a vampire will take a bit of getting use too.

Rainbow dash: why stopping now cant let that blood go a waste and beside you earn it.

As sunset cant resist as go forward with a toothy grin.

Sunset shimmer: with pleasure!

 **With steel fang and inner moka vs keito**

Keito: damn it all! You cost pray vampire and lewamus prime!

Make a spider face as her mouth web line the two to the wrist.

Keito: you two think your hot shit with that power! But compared to kuyo the President of the security comette your of monster just straight joke!

Steel fang and inner moka: and?

Keito: and I'll prove just how weak you two really are!

As she gives her string a tug, they are not moving an intch.

Inner moka: (smile) oh will you know? (stringing the web to lure her)

Steel fang:(smile and doing the same) do she actually think is my first time dealing with spiders? Squash like, 926 of them.

Inner moka start to twirl the thread and reals keito in, Steel fang do it as bring her close as they kick her but she hiss of her white aura but steel fang grab her libs.

The alien wolfman smash her to the ground many times and throw her as she pounce but the metal forarm and knuckle pop out punch her hard as she scream in pain.

Then steel fang make his teeth in sharp metal teeth and bit her spider limbs making her scream in pain.

Keito: z-zack please let me go, i beg you! Have mercy!

Steel fang:( glared and growl) after all the crap of getting rid the newspaper club, try to hurt my friends and help the enemy you expect mercy?

Keito: u-um…. Yes?

Inner moka walk up to her

Steel fang and inner moka: piss off.

They kicked her as kurumu came kick her as she and the 3 bug girl caught in a web ball as Steel fang panting then lick inner moka as she giggle while petting his fur.

Inner moka: well look at you all warm.

Steel fang turn back to normal.

Zack: yep and i see susnet and R.D already finished alice dead.

Rainbow Dash: yeah, that feel so munch better.

Sunset shimmer: AHH! Blood taste so good~.

Zack: enjoying this sunny?

Sunset shimmer: oh yes~, but, can I taste yours?

Zack: sure.

She start to hug him and nibble on his neck, She sucking his blood as she moan of how good and sweet it is.

Sunset shimmer's thoughts: ooh~, his blood taste so good~, I can't get enough.

Zack then give her a kiss as she moan and kiss back as turn off he vampire power mode.

Zack good job.

Inner Moka: also it be fair that the rest of us want a piece of alice.

She smirk as the girls regroup, inner moka snap her finger bring her back to life.

Alice: who?! What?! Huh?!

Inner moka: (crack her knuckles) well, well, looks like your going to die again. it's about time I can go all out.

Alice turn to the girls ready time beat her.

Alexis: this is going to be satisfying.

Yuna: oh I've been waiting for this for years.

Shadow bunny: I'll cut you to pieces!

Morrigan: you have lot of pain coming.

Mizore: (make her ice claws appear) your going to die.

Yukari: yeah! And your going to pay for this!

Kurumu: (pull her claws out) its my time to kill!

Lucy: time to pay with your life whore.

Taszumi: time to die.

Alice screaming as getting beating the hell as zack watch , stitch, the imagin , raptor joining watching as zack bring snacks for them to watch and momotaros got a caemra to film this.

Zack: this is good stuff. ( eating a hotdog)

Rainbow dash: so Z, you got your closer with that thing being dead, so does it mean dung coming ?

Zack: yep, which se betger be prepared.

Meanwhile

Dung is walking in a private room with the serucirty community as he first meet a young man with blond long hair and gold eyes wearing a black uniform .

Dung: so kuyo, seem we have to take matter to our own hands.

Kuyo: yes, since you said about zackery orion is true as he is?

Dung: indeed.

Kuyo: (smirk) so when do start?

Dung: (grin evil) tomorrow when we destroy lewamus prime piece by piece.


	11. Chapter 11

Zack, sunset, rainbow dash and shadow bunny are walking to school

Zack: I got some answers around they're next to get answers from me and taszuki, the security committee even have dung to help them.

Rainbow dash: oh come on, that guy's everywhere!

Zack: no shit, he the reason he around and got info and stuff, he let say help the reason around your enemies the reason corrupted luna's emotion increase of jealousy then turn her into nightmare moon.

Rainbow dash: oh come on!

Sunset shimmer: a-and me?

Zack:(sigh) you sure?

She nodded.

Zack: he told me this way back you don't remember, you and him work together once. 

Sunset: what?!

Rainbow dash: HUH?!

Zack: after you got banish to the human world, dung offer you a spell to work together of opening portal to your old world to have revenge and was the one corrupted your mind back then to increase it, which succeed along erase your memories of ever meet him.

She then hugs him.

Sunset shimmer: I cant believe it, no wonder he know me.

Zack: I okay is all in the past, i'm sure we'll have a piece of him soon, we just make it clear to be careful because they expect taszumi is human too, well let's get ready.

 **Timeskip**

the group is now in the class.

zack's thought: The groups and I already discuss of our answer and clues just in case more ,even though mizore stalking the perv club,(chuckle a bit)my snow bunny. (sniff then he grin a bit) seem these assholes right in time, let's get this show on the road.

Then a door was open to show the disciplinary committee

shizuka: um we're in the middle of class right now, what can I do for you?

Guy 1: there no need to worry.

Girl 1: this wont take for a moment.

Then kuyo walk up and stopped to looked at zack and taszumi.

Kuyo: taszumi houno and zackery orion right?

Zack: that's right, who wants to know?

Kuyo: I do, as in right now you are a suspension of being a human.

Shocked the students.

Kuyo: there for you two are going into a security inquense.

Zack: hehe is that a fact?

Kuyo: indeed, and so your friends coming too.

Zack: make sure you don't hurt a single hands on them, even taszumi and I are the one you wanted the most.

zack: i'll come and we wont have a problem ,yet.

he frown as zack got up along his girlfriends and his friends who got handcuffs , he begin to went the hall ay except shadow bunny and yukari then he notice he telepathic.

zack: (telepathic) shadow, yukari, is okay, we'll be fine

they nodded as they walk off

yukari: I wish to help them

shadow bunny: is zack we're talking about and we know

stitch:(came in) eh

sasquatch: beside we got to do something when his plan happen.

Ginei: you sure?

Shadow bunny: I know you wanted to warn us gin , but things gonna be different.

 **Meanwhile**

zack is in a quiet room with kuyo as two man hold his shoulders.

Zack: care to tell your man to hands off of me? Kinda rude in personal space here.

Kuyo: hmm hmm hmm, we just make sure you wont do anything.

Zack: where is moka and taszumi along everyone else?

kuyo: no need to worried about it, she not in any harm, not yet.

Zack: in custody?

Kuyo: yes, they probably be question as we speak.

Zack: And I suppose you have witness around each students lately who detect and kindly figure of me being human which track them me being specious.

Kuyo: why yes we have.

He showing a flames screen of every students and teacher talk about.

Kuyo: the writing is on the wall, no matter who testimony we listen to, they all in support to assertion that you're human, including all the people you call friend.

Zack: they know i'm human, since I told them, beside i'm only half human.

Kuyo: 'half' human?

Zack: well of course smart ass, since I'm half human and half mutant, does mutant count as a monster?

Kuyo: hmm… let me see it.

Then zack turn to his ghost formed which spooked kuyo a bit and so do his two man of zack's ghost appearance.

Zack: come on you act like you never seen a ghost before.

Kuyo: we haven't hence the rule, even though half or not your still human, But how revolting of a ambonitation halfbreed such as yourself.

Zack see moka being introgate but senses the glass of water the member got is corrupt.

Zack: moka!

Kuyo: if you continue this force, all of your friends are gonna wipe up like those poor fellows over there?

Zack: huh?

Kuyo move his finger something hidden box to see the 3 member perv club beaten badly tied up.

Zack: what the hell?!

Kuyo: these three have been very cooperative, they told me all about you.

zack: I don't like how you do to them, sure I don't see eye to eye of those perv trio idiots but going too far and yes I know the reach room hold my girls and my friends, also you call this justice? Even i'm a half human, how am I blamed for a crime in didn't commit?

Kuyo: you being a human is a crime enoughzack: oh really ? I have done nothing as you judge species as picture human how it is, sure some human are bad and good but I doubt your not a very good person nor your team.

Kuyo: what was that? (Glared)

Zack: you heard me? Where was you and your team hen moka about to get slimmed by saizo, when Yukari about to get eaten by lizardman, the swimming club of draining other monster's life energy, Ginei being the peeping tom, a P. E Teacher about to rape Mizore, a slug creep up to no good, also I help a witch during the sunflower field at summer...is that crime of being human? Cuz all I'm seeing is control freaks tyrant asshole and their little hairy mutt leader.

Kuyo: …. that's a punishable offense you punk.

Zack: afraid i'm right kistune? (surprise kuyo)

kuyo: you know my species?

zack: a lot, also...

he snap his finger as the man interrogate moka being slammed a lot of time as his left arm bent as he scream, eh snap his finger again break as to show his girls, then zack eblow the two guy down as he got up

kuyo: what the ?!

zack:well here this, i'm not going down without a fight, also where's taszumi ?

kuyo: out cold and tide up as punishment...death

then suddenly got punch in the face sent crashed to the floor shocked every members

zack: you really f*** up now.

kuyo:(chuckle a bit wipe the blood from his mouth while getting up) your really an interesting ghost, I suppose we'll settle this soon ?

zack: go on.

kuyo:we'll bring your girl if you have what it take to save her.i know a guy who seem to have a history of you ,but be warn as i'll kill you for ever coming to this school

zack: we'll just see about that and moka come with me too,i'll meet you and taszumi better be okay and in one piece or else you and your goon's soul will be mine...(his eyes pierce his soul make kuyo flinch) come on everyone,(turn to moka and everyone) let's blow this joint.

Maka: o-okay.

As then they left the room, dung came in next to kuyo.

Kuyo: your right about orion here, he's strong...

dung: he'll do what it takes.

Kuyo: so how will I take that freak down?

Dung: we'll take him down as i'll bond to you with my power

he went possessed kuyo, then the kistune chuckle a bit as he laugh then a burst of purple and black aura flames with red electric.

Corrupted Kuyo: YES! THIS IS THE POWER I WANTED! NO...WE WANTED! WE WILL TAKE DOWN ORION AND EVERYONE HE CARE ABOUT!

 **with zack**

zack and the girls arrived at the club room

zack: we're back.

Shadow bunny: HUGGY! (tackle him)

zack: I know shadow, I know. (petted her head)

she purred in delight.

zack: why you purring ? your a rabbit.

Shadow bunny: I just love your touch so much~.

Zack: I see.

Ginei: how you got out?

Kurumu: well is zacky's way but turn out taszumi still being hold as zack accept a duel against the disciplinary committee.

Rainbow dash: knowing Z, he's going to beat 'em up.

zack then senses as he groan

alexis: what's wrong ?

zack: dung possessed kuyo and now they merge of a boost.

Rainbow dash: ah man! So what's the battle plan, going full superman on him?

zack: don't know , i'll see what I can do, each of you girls take down his troops , including moka with me to rescue taszumi.

Moka: okay!

?: mind if I get in ?

they turn enter the door is alice ! but have wavy waist-length light caramel brown hair that has little "flicks" similar to curls at the ends of her hair, dark hazel eyes and large breasts. wearing a black dress reveal her cleavage of a bottom white feather, white attach vest tide to the stomach and sleeves to the elbow, black collar around her neck , black bracelet and black knee boots.

zack: oh my Alien X!

Shadow bunny: (dark face) **kill…..**

alice: zacky !(run and hugged him) i'm so glad to see you again!

then shadow bunny's face turn pale and eyes wide as a balloon with a jaw dropped and everyone is shocked as fuck too.

Zack: …. wha?

Alice: what? Can a girl finally see her boyfriend?

zack:...a-are you really alcie ? like really really alice?

Alice: yep!

Zack back away then grab his gun about to shoot himself.

Yuna:(grab it away) big brother no!

Zack: b-b-b-b-b-but how?! I thought you-

Alcie: that alice you fought was a dark clone version of me as let say a certain dragon who help me and out of my coma sleep in another realm till I got free and sent here, i'm the real alice zacky poo !

Zack: GOD DAMN IT DUNG!

Rainbow dash: seriously he need to get a life!

alexis: bringing despair seem his life

zack: and sorry I froze alice is just, your appearance is like uh...uh goddess or a define of nymph.

Alice giggle and hugged him.

Rainbow dash: so zack, since you know your a half god, can you ooh I don't know-

Rack: no I wont turn the season winter.

Rainbow dash about to say.

Zack: nor summer, spring nor raining day either.

Rainbow dash: so you can't control anything?

Zack: I do but i'm not doing that because of no school day.

Rainbow dash: come on Z! It'll be fun!

Zack: no!

Rainbow dash: (Smirk) maybe some root beer oero smoothie with warm hot chocolate marshmallow so we can watch any cartoon and anime you ever want.

Zack's hair twitch a bit.

Zack: f-for real? (drool a bit)

Rainbow dash: of course, would I ever go back on my word?

Zack: DEAL!

Rainbow dash: (pump her fist) yes!

Sunset: oh no you don't! My zacky will not do that in my watch!

Rainbow dash: (smirk) what if I tell you that you can join him? You know, to feel his warmth, sleeping on his shoulder, alao make his fatansy come true...beside it'll make his blood sweet for you

Sunset shimmer eyes turncred as feel thristy of his blood

Moka: dont even think about it sunset! I'm the first getting the taste of his blood! Is mine!

She hiss at her angrly, Moka glared as they two eyes glaring lightning

Sunset: i know him better so that mean his blood is mine.

Moka: well I love him more so he's blood is mine!

Zack: easy you twocand here

Zack then Pull out two blood cover candies for them.

Zack: here's your treat.

They drool and start biting on the candy while he is still holding them.

Zack: heheh so cute.

 **Timeskip**

zack, moka and the girls are running outside to see kuyo and his members has gather the student to see taszumi tide in a stood cross like near the trees.

Moka: oh no taszumi!

Zack: taszumi!

Taszumi begin waking up.

Kuyo: are you so afraid to die your cracking up?

Taszumi: please promsie me.

Kuyo: and what's that?

Tassumi: after my death of killing me, leave zacky and my friends alone.

Kuyo: for a rachet human, that remark noble my friend very well never be said I'm mercy.

Taszumi: (shock eyes wide) so that mean you'll.

Kuyo: yes, you won't be worry about your friend in the newspaper club at all, their death is quick and painless after i kill orion.

Taszumi: please i beg of you! No!

Kuyo laugh evily.

Kuyo: everyone, the time has come to put this human to death! Before you handle the enemy to our kind, shall we sent her to her end? Well?

Everyone cheer as kuyo set a purple fire try to burn her but then an ice block him his way.

Zack: i don't think so.

Kuyo: (turn to zack) ah orion, right on time.

Zack: capture my girl is one thing but setting them on fire really pissing me off. (sniff ) anx seem dung join in the fight, you two agree for one thing.

Kuyo: why yes, control

Zack: not for long, because as freedom that co exist to every species who want peace no matter what

?: i agree with you zack

He turn to see ruby have arrived.

Zack: ruby, good to see you (notice her new wand) and a new one, kurumu! You and ruby get taszumi to saftey now!

They nodded flew up to bring taszumi to top school's roof.

Kuyo:(turn moka and they others) I'm warning you all of your commuting a treason against yokai academy don't you realize that?

Moka: yes I do, but yokai academy doesn't matter anymore.

Mizore: it only matter is zacky and our friends

Sunset shimmer: and we'll do everything to make that happen

Yukari: their more importsnt then school you creep!

Kuyo: you make the same mistake as the last year news paper club back then ginei said like that to me. He said he couldnt tolerate what we're doing , he was going to expose us in front in print , he said the truth matter more then the school.

Alexis: he did ?

Rainbow dash: seem that why he try to warn us

Kuyo: a mistake, that what allow the newspaper club to continue was and grave of my pawn.

Momotaros: Eh? What are you talking about? Are you an idiot or something?

Kuyo: huh?

He turn to see momotaros and the other taros walking up to him.

Kuyo: and who the hell are you?

Momotaros: like hell I'm going to say my name to you, what matter is the climax just begin!

Kuyo: you three wipe them out!

The guy turn to a hellhound, a girl turn into. A chinese undead vampire, then a golum

Momotaros pull out his Belt around his waist then dial the phone.

 **MOMO! URA! KIN! RYU!**

Urataros: lets reel then in.

Kintaros: our strength will make then cry!

Ryuutaros: alright! Lets party!

Seig: indeed!

 **CLIMAX FORM!**

Momotaros turn into den o as the 4 imagin glow as combine as species to den o with urataros's mask on his right shoulder, kintaros mask on his left, ryuuyaros is on his chest and seig's mask is fashioned as wings on his back.

Den o: IZUKE IZUKE IZUKE!

Kuyo: go ahead run, it wont do good against my power!

He jump to the roof.

Zack turn to lewamus prime.

Lewamus prime: everyone take care the enemeis! Den o! Moka! Your with me!

Den-o: hehe, alright!

Kurumu and ruby land tassumi up on the roof.

Taszumi: kurumu, ruby.

Lewamus prime: taszumi!

Lewamus, den o and moka came in.

Lewamus prime: thank goodness your okay!

Taszumi: zack!

Lewamus prime:( hug him) i made it in time

Taszumi: i know you come ! You know I thought you be a goner back then

Kuyo: well now your goner right up  
He senses a flame and purple flame spear came as lewamus see yuna coming try to save taszumi but lewamus use his telekniess to push her and taszumi.

Lewamus prime shielded them as he got impale through the chest as blood spill.

Moka: zack!

Zack: _t-that spear...dung must've...s-save an endagyspe's energy in this spear..._

He fall down as he grunt in pain burst of flame broken half of his armor and his face reveal then fall down.

Kuyo: hmm, hmm, hmm, dung said that you can't be killed by normal means, so he enhanced my flames able to kill you once and for all.

Dung:(telepathic to everyone) _**hehehehe I have found a predator of his kind that kill him kuyo, so that why we both do the honor to put him down to the count, so to speak.**_

Kuyo: and after that, we'll kill everyone else who is associated with that filth of a human, I was about to kill the human but seem orion being a well sbutitute sacrifice of his life. Nut the excaution is been carry out , as monster human co existence I hope that idea die with that fool.

Yuna: BIG BORTHER!

Den o: ZACK!

Moka: please you cant do this zack ! you cant die on me like this,(crying) zack please! Life without you isn't life at all.

Zack:(breathing hard while blood he cough a bit) n't say that, I always be there...sis.

Yuna: why?! Why you let yourself get stab!

Zack: I...I lost you ounce, consider it even because...a big brother suppose to protect his little sister...no matter what.

Yuna: no….

Zack turn weakly to den o.

Zack: momo….n...ryu...seig, you guys always a part of me...…(smile) i'm happy to have you guys with me as brothers...(Cough more blood)

Moka: don't, please.

Den o: don't die on us dman it! Stop it you idiot!

Zack: i'm glad I came to this school and met you and everyone...but...I cant go on...i'm sorry.

Moka: don't talk like that! (hugged him)

Shadow bunny, alice and lucy came in shocked.

Shadow bunny: zack! zack!

She came in while tears.

Shadow bunny: don't go! I cant go on without you!

Zack: i'm always there shadow bunny, c-come here so I can warm you up(he hugged her while crying) moka….one more chance...protect everyone, you and inner moka…...let my strength help you, defeat kuyo and dung, make sure the newspaper club be alright...I love you and all of you as well...

He remove her Rosario necklace as he fall in limb while his eyes turn hollow and not moving anymore.

Moka: zack….

She then start to scream as light burst out from underneath her feet, Shadow bunny ,Lucy, Yuna start to break down then start to scream as well as a darkness and light start to surround her.

Inner moka arrived, as shadow bunny human form butt her fur now black, red bloodshot eyes with black vines, sharp claws along yuna similar ghost form like her brother as Lucy's horn grew a bit as invisible tentacles are now everywhere.

Kuyo: well well so an aN S-class monster and her pathetic friends are upset over the death of their little half human freak.

Then a slash at him as he stumble only that Den O did it as he tighten his hand on the sword.

Den-o: like I told you limpdick, from start to finish, WE'RE AT A CLIMAX!

inner moka: you bastard, I'M GONNA KILL YOU !

She zoom in and roundhouse kick him crashed to the building, Shadow bunny appeared in front of him and slam her fist onto her gur making him crash through the building and landed on the ground. Lucy then make invisible bladed arms to slashing him multiple but hse stil okay as regenerate quick, mizore, yukari and they others made it in

yukari: i'm sorry it took us so long

mizore: we finally took out his minions

yukari: ahhh.

Mizore: what happen?

Taszumi: kuyo and dung showed up.

Yuna: he sacrifice to protect btoh of us.

Then came out of the building is kuyo in a kistune fox mixed dragon formed as he laughing eviliy.

Kurumu: is that monster kuyo?

Alexis: by the look of it a demon fox but with dung as a drsgon, created an ultimate hybrid.

Yuna: even is greater now

Corrupt kuyo: your power dont disspoaint, but as you see compare pale of our own!

Shadow bunny: shit he gonna attack.

Kurumu: he channeling their monster power through his tail, have a taste of my fire blade tail!

Shadow bunny: i got put it out!

Then something block the blow as it was ginei who's now hurt.

Ginei: i was gonna call you morons for doing that but that's a bigger one here. But that would be me, but the thought my my club member kill again that would be too munch

He fall down

Yukari: gin!

Meanwhile

Zack wakes up looking up to see a bright light around the area but a beautiful land and city like.

Zack: where am I? Hello?

Then he spotted is...kamen rider ghost.

Zack: Takeru?

Ghost: hi zack.

Zack: where am i ? Am i dead?

Ghost: yes, yes you are.

Zack: i see.

?: but it take more to keep you down old friend

He turn to see optimus.

Zack: optimus prime?!

Optimus prime: greetings young prime.

Ghost: as he said you should never give up.

Then zack turn as shade and lunimous.

Zack: you guys, my particle personality of me and my half celestialsapien side.

Lumonious: good to seeyah zack.

Shade: tch your lucky you have good will.

?: now don't be hard on him.

He turn of goku, Alucard and everyone part inside of him.

Zack: ok what's really going on here.

Alucard: hehehehehe, long time no see zack

Zack: oh hey Al.

Alucard: you pick a very nice vampire , she is something even her father of her and mother.

Zack: i know.

?: you must be zack.

He turn to see a woman who look so young that she looks like Moka! But excdpt black ribbon and green eyes. She wears a suit during battle and usually wears a frilly black jacket on it.

Zack: Moka!?

Moka?: hello, and yes and no I'm not moka.

Zack: then who are you?

?: I'm her mother, Akasha bloodriver.

Zack: what?! Wait a minute, lately i smell you and her outer self at the same time.

Akasha: oh that, I'm outer moka.

Zack: excuse me, WHAT?!

Akasha: I know it's lots to take in but you have to go back.

Zack: but how ? I know he ten time powerful

Goku: never say never

Alucard: beside my time was up and i passed my name to you as i know you already killed that other dracula, your now the Azure Dracula, lord of light and darkness.

Oltimus prime: you have to have the will within you that unified.

Shade: that power wothin you is strong.

Lumonious: along of everything by the heart, mind and body...with life, death, compassion, love , joy, will power, compassion and mostly hope.

Zack then smile as he nodded.

Zack: your right, also akasha quick question, if your outer moka why she seem like remember and since we you know bang each other and uh... 

Akasha: hmm, well When Moka was born, she was on the verge of death. To save her, I transfused as much of her blood as possible in order to revive her. An unexpected result was that my Shinso power transferred into her, saving her from certain death. My love for Moka was so powerful that I specially made a Rosario Cross for Moka; to lock away her Shinso blood, and thus prevent Moka from awakening Alucard to give her a chance at a normal life, not involved with Alucard but thanks to you of your celetialdpein side change particle of the cross that modified.

Zack: let me guess, your alucard is very bad news of use to be good but have revenge on all mankind and rebuild his lost kingdom?

Akasha: yes.

Zack: i see, we'll chat soon right now i have two douchbags to tale down!

Akasha: good luck oh and zack.

Zack: yes? 

Akasha: Make sure moka is happy.

Zack: yes as always, now time to roll out!

 **Meanwhile with the group**

Shadow bunny and Lucy are fighting the corrupt kuyo but suddenly they felt something.

Lucy: that feeling.

Shadow bunny: lucy! Let focus!

She nodded then inner moka join in as so do the other girls to fight him their combine attack blast him but then kuyo changing again as humanoid as his whole body is white with purple scales, wild hair and pointy ears along and black marks around his chest.

Ultimate kuyo: you should all feel quite flatter, not many foes ever seen my new ultimate form( he held his hand and beam a huge purple and black sun beam) NOW DIE!

He blast a beam at them make a huge explosion but suddenly everything reverse as the girls and everyone is safe.

Ultimate kuyo: what?! What's going on?!

They heard footstep.

Everyone turn to see their eyes is non other then. Zack! But very different clothes as He's wearing now as black cape that is like his cloak but no sleeves, a short sleeve sweater that has red, white and blue detail, has black and gray gauntlets but fingerless, deep blue cargo pants with a belt and red and white lines on the sides, shoes that has red toed, black side with yellow on it, he also has goggles on his head.

Zack: (smile) well, that just prime.

Shadow bunny tackled him and she's a crying mess.

Zack: (petted her head) shhh, shhh, shh there there shadow I'm here.

Ultimate kuyo and dung: o-o-orion?!

Zack: (got up) surprise! Miss me?

Shadow bunny: YOUR BACK! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ultimate kuyo: HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?

Then dung took over.

Dung: IMPOSSIBLE! WE KILL YOU WITH YOUR PREDATOR! ALL THE WAY!

Zack( let go of shadow bunny) let say there people who help me, beside i adapt and surpass everything you throw at me, as ultimate! I evovled surpass ultimate thanks to my family and friend's strnegth and power that help me back up no matter what kill me! I will never give up!

Dung: WHAT?!

As dung and kuyo merge back.

Ultimate kuyo: damn you orion! I will not let this happen!

Zack: didn't dung tell you? Not the first time i face and kill a kistune who gone evil. (shocked ultimate kuyo)

ultimate kuyo: W-WHAT?!

Zack: you heard me.

Inner moka: and I'm still here, I'm gonna kick your ass from kingdom come.

Ultimate kuyo: moka moka akashiya, killing a vampire will boost my reputation so come and get me , ounce i destroy an s classmonster and i have you to thank for.

Zack: really?

Zack's black while glow blue iris and red bloodshot, skin slight pale, sharper fangs and pointy ears he unleahsed his monster energy as everybody sees bats swarming and scatter around the area, the monster energy everyone felt like a huge earthquake that sky rocketing.

Zack: now ...meet The azure Dracula! The ghoulish vampire king!

Ultimate kuyo: like that will scare me.

He make the same spear thst kill zack to throw it, impale zack but noThing as it rurn to dust

Ultimate kuyo: what?!

Zack appeared zig zag punch sent ultimate kuyo crashed to the floor as he got up grunt in pain but notice his left check is bitten slash and bleeding munch.

Zack: (lick his lips of the blood) not bad but a bit pale.

Ultimate kuyo: what did you? You bit me!

zack: duh.

Then ultimate kuyo sent his fire tails multiple slashing stabbing to him but zack just walking as it missing him as his eyes glow make ultimate kuyo felt a burst of white and black flames inside to his mouth and eyes as he scream in agony roll to the ground cover his face in pain.

Ultimate kuyo: AAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU BASTARD! A PATHETIC FREAK LIKE YOU MANAGE TO HIT ME!

Den-o: oh grow a pair you pansy!

Zack: hmmm i thirst for your blood.

Ultimate kuyo charge in throwing punches, kicks and claws slash but non effect nor mark nor scratch anything on zack as he just stand there.

Zack: really?

Ultimate kuyo: how the -

He grab his right wrist then snap it as ultiamte kuyo scream in pain.

As ultimate kuyo punch his left fist at him but zack burst into bats fly around him as the bats impale their fangs deeper to ultiamte kuyo drink his blood and his flames at the same time.

Ultimate kuyo: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The bats swarm together as zack

Zack: meh, I tasted better

Ultimate kuyo: my flames ...gah! (shiver a bit) why so cold?

Zack: i suck your flames and injected my ice slowly in your body, also your flames taste weak by the way.

Ultimate kuyo: n-no!

Zack: okay now I'm done as ( turn back to normal) no holding back

He transformed into his lewamus prime armor as burst of energy

Ultimate kuyo and dung: this will not stand ! ( rises his aura) I'LL KILL YOU AND SET BALANCE TO CONTROL THIS SCHOOL !( charge in boosted his flames)

Lewamus prime grab grand zi o and geiz majesty to merge it inside of his chest

GHOST !

GAN GAN SABER !

Ghost suddnely appeared slash him

W !

W in his fang joker form slash him upper

GAIM !

Gaim in his jimba lemon deliver a kick

Then Den O came deliver a punch as well

KNIGHT !

Then he came slashing and impale a thrust to his lance

KAIXA !

HAEe shooting rapidly

BUILD !

BRAVE !

Brave and build appeared deliver a kick to him

Then inner moka came in zig zag glowing slashes and untoice mutiple kicks and punches as ultimate kuyo cough A lot of blood being beaten and brusies

Lewamus prime lift his hand as ultimate kuyo float as hisnflames weakess

Ultimate kuyo and dung: HOW COULD I?! LOSE BY THE LIKES OF YOU ?!

Lewamus prime: I'm just a hero , cuz i promise and do the right thing...ben help me a lot, he found me and set it right including munch he did as there is aco exist, and all of us together we'll stop bastards like you kuyo and dung! This end here (turn den o and inner moka) Finished this!

Den-o: alright! Time for my finisher! (scan his driver)

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Lewamus prime: let's go guys!

Inner Moka: LEARN YOUR PLACE YOU TWO!

They jump up high as lewamus prime leg bruit a brightest flashes along blue energy so big .

The kick hit him of an explosion as if an infinity kick sent kuyo down as he bloody scream turn back as he lost his monster form amd dung scream in agony as he turn into dust as he die for good

As they land at the ground.

Lewamus prime: (dusted his hands) that went well.

Den O: hehehe no kidding.

Shadow bunny tackled zack again still in a crying mess.

Inner moka remove her then smack lewamus prime head as he turn back to normal

Zack: hey! What was that for? (rub his head)

inner moka: for letting yourself get killed you idiot!

Zack: but you know i can never give up that easily.

She sigh but smile then hugged him.

Inner moka: just don't do something that idiotic again.

Zack: no promise butni will

She then kiss him as deeply she moan then lick his neck then suck his blood as she glee and eyes wide of how good but so intoxicated as she lick his neck and done, she moan more and lick her finger of the blood.

Zack: seem my blood got better huh?

She nodded with a seductive smile. Then moka seperate and snatch zack to hugged him tightly.

Outer Moka: mine!

Zack looked at outer moka.

Zack: hehehe it doesnt matter you or her but you both as the same, Moka.

As Moka smile that something part or inside of her know then kiss his him as the whole student cheer and chattering about zack took down kuyo.

 **Timeskip**

Zack and moka in the dorm room together as he explain what he saw and moka's mother even what happen to her.

Zack: and that how i met your mom and along what now is craz.

Moka: i have agree is crazy, but I'm so glad that your not gone forever.

Zack: yeah me too I'm sorry i worried you there. (petted her hair)

moka: you really upset lots of girls with that stunt.

Zack: i know and i do promise to make it up to them

Moka: i know , and( smile) I'm happy i met you even my mother and i are the same as her but i know she dont mind as we love you.

Zack: huh?

Moka giggle then kiss him as he kiss her then mizore came snake her arms around his chest.

Mizore: hi zacky.

Zack: hey snow bunny.

Kurumu and morrigan came in a sexy night gown.

Kurumu: oh zacky~ (spotted mizore) hey!

Mizore: I'm giving my ice god my body to play for his desire.

Kurumu: I was going to show him the same way stalker!

Shadow bunny came in human form of a bunnygirl outfit.

Shadow bunny: GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S MINE!

As the girls came in as they all said as they argue.

?: well well wonderful to see you again and reckless at your enemy zackery-kun.

They turn to very long purple hair that reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She has a beautiful body and especially large breastss, which she has no scruples about showing off, her breasts size are a J-cup and wearing the school uniform of yokai acadmady but reveal her cleavage and have a fan up on her face.

Alexis and shadow bunny: you?!

Kurumu: and who are you?!

?: i medaka kurokami, zackery-kun's childhood friend.

Zack: well,( smile) this school keep getting better and better. 


End file.
